SubmissionPossession SLASH Gibbs&Tony
by needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs wants something specific from a lover. Does Tony want that and can he be that? They are about to find out. SLASH. Submission and Dominates but nothing to extreme.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Submission and Possession**

**Summary: Gibbs wants something specific from a lover. Is that something Tony wants and can be? They will find out. SLASH Submission and dominates but nothing to extreme.**

**Different from most of my stories. Just posting to see if people are interested and like it so please let me know. It hasn't been beta read, will have it done if there is interest. I already have a few more chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

It was raining and Tony was cold, wet and tired. His car had broken down and his phone was dead. The option was walked to the house he knew was closest. At least he could stay there and deal with the car in the morning. All he wanted now was to take off his wet clothes, get warm and sleep.

As he reached the house he opened the door and walked in. There were no lights on, not even a dim light from the basement. Maybe he was actually upstairs asleep in bed or he could actually be out somewhere. It didn't matter. Tony flipped on the living room light. He chuckled to himself seeing the pillow and blankets still by the couch. He always left them there as if at any time someone would just show up and use them. Slipping off his wet clothes, Tony wrapped one of the blankets around his waist and put his wet clothes by the fire place hoping to dry them out. The living room slowly warmed around him and Tony sighed. He flipped the light back off, grabbed the other blanket, and laid it on the couch, then pulled the blanket off his waist and laid down throwing it over his body. He settled down and felt sleep quickly start to pull him down.

Gibbs walked into the house and stopped just inside the door. The light from the fireplace sending a dull glow from the living room. Someone was here and had made themselves comfortable. Stepping slowly into the room Gibbs looked at the sleeping form on his couch. He walked over to the fireplace and threw another log on the fire. Looking down he realized all of Tony's clothes were laying by the fire.

Gibbs sighed. He so didn't need this tonight. Not when he was drunk and didn't care. That was a dangerous combination. Walking towards the couch he sat down on the coffee table and his knees touched the edge of the couch. And he just sat there staring at Tony sleeping. Without thought he let his eyes run down the length of Tony's blanket covered body then back up.

Tony stirred, rolling onto his back, causing the blanket to be pushed down exposing some of his chest. Gibbs eyes fell on the now exposed skin and he sighed again. He should just get up and go to bed, get as far away from this situation as possible, but his body refused to move.

"Boss." Tony woke up and stretched surprised to see Gibbs sitting there. "You okay?"

"Why are you here?" Gibbs asked his voice cold.

"Um my car broke down about a mile down the road." Tony paused still confused by Gibbs intense look. "My phone was dead. So I walked here."

Gibbs nodded.

"You sure you're okay?"

There was no answer.

"Are you drunk?" Tony asked looking a little surprised.

"A little."

"You didn't drive home?"

"Cab."

"Okay." Tony nodded. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head and licked his lips.

Tony had seen the reaction, the hunger that filled Gibbs eyes. It was something Tony had never seen, especially when Gibbs was looking at him. He thought for a moment maybe he was misjudging the desire in his eyes. So he did something to see if it really was what Tony thought it was. He pushed the blanket farther down his chest, stopping just below his belly button. He watched as Gibbs eyes follow the blankets path, then slowly work their way back up his chest to stare into Tony's eyes. Tony felt his cock twitch as he realized he had not misjudged the situation. He had wanted Gibbs for years and Gibbs knew it. They had even had a conversation about it. One of those odd Gibbs conversations with mostly one or two word exchanges.

"_I know." Gibbs stated flatly._

"_That I want you?" Tony said._

"_Yes."_

"_And?" Tony questioned._

"_I can't"_

"_I already knew that." Tony nodded._

"_You understand?" Gibbs asked._

"_Yeah, I do."_

"_You okay?" Gibbs finally looked at Tony._

_Tony nodded. "Are we okay? This isn't going to be weird now is it?"_

"_We're okay."_

And that was it. Nothing more was ever said about it. Tony had even stayed here about a month after that conversation, when his apartment was being re-carpeted, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. But now. The way Gibbs was looking at him, something was going on.

"It's getting warm in here." Tony sighed.

"Yes it is." Gibbs said as he moved from the coffee table and sat on the edge of the couch.

Tony slid his body over giving Gibbs more room. He felt his cock quickly responding to Gibbs closeness.

"Gibbs?" The name was said as a question.

"Jethro."

"What?"

"Jethro, it's just us." Gibbs said as his fingers caressed slowly up Tony's arm, then across his chest.

Tony's body shivered and his eyes closed.

"Just that small touch makes you shiver?" Gibbs asked sounding surprised.

"Yes." Tony sighed.

Gibbs let his fingers trace a path slowly down Tony's chest stopping when he reached the edge of the blanket. Tony's hips arched up as if begging Gibbs to go further.

"Jethro." the name was a moan as it escaped Tony's lips.

"You should never let anyone know they have this much power over you." Gibbs said as his fingers moved down across the blanket brushing across Tony's hard cock. "Especially me."

"Is that what you want?" Tony moaned. "Power over me."

"I already have it." Gibbs paused. "The question is what will I do with it."

"Anything." Tony said as his breathing grew more and more erratic. "Please."

"Anything?" Gibbs sighed as his hand again brushed up the length of Tony's blanket covered cock.

"Please." Tony's head fell back and he thrust his hips towards Gibbs hand.

Then as quickly as the touch had come it was gone. Gibbs stood up and walked into the kitchen. He started the coffee pot and grabbed a beer from the fridge. When he walked back into the living room he didn't sit by Tony. Instead he sat in the chair that placed him by the end of the couch and Tony's feet.

He took a swig from the bottle.

Tony sat up and looked down at him. "What do you want?"

Gibbs glanced at Tony. "I haven't decided yet."

"But you have to stay drunk to want something?" Tony asked sounding annoyed.

Gibbs shook his head. "No. I just wanted a beer. Do you want some?" He asked holding out the bottle.

Tony wrapped the blanket around his waist and stood up.

Gibbs pulled the bottle back. "Suddenly feeling modest? I already felt your hard cock under the blanket."

He took another swig from the bottle.

"Is this a game to you?." Tony said his eyes locked on Gibbs steely blue.

"No." Gibbs answered. "Drop the blanket and come here."

Tony stood there a moment as if there was some doubt he wouldn't comply. Then he released the blanket.

Gibbs smiled and let his eyes travel up and down Tony's body. He nodded. "Very nice."

Taking the few steps, Tony stopped in front of Gibbs. Holding out the bottle, Gibbs offered it to Tony.

He accepted it and took a long swig then placed it back in Gibbs hand.

"Was that so hard?" Gibbs asked before taking another drink and again leering at Tony's body.

"No." Tony answered as he stood there, his cock aching and his entire body filled with desire.

"Don't you think you'd be more comfortable on your knees." Gibbs said more as a statement than a question.

Tony half chuckled and shook his head.

"No?" Gibbs shrugged "Then maybe you should sit down on the couch."

Tony looked at Gibbs still slightly puzzled.

"Two choices, both have consequences." Gibbs paused. "You just have to decide which choice has the consequences you really want."

Gibbs looked at Tony for a moment his face calm and expressionless.

Slowly, Tony dropped to his knees in front of Gibbs, his hands touching Gibbs knees and pushing his legs apart.

"Anticipating." Gibbs smiled then touch Tony's face with the back of his hand. "And so eager."

"Yes."

"I like that." Gibbs said as his hand caressed down Tony's cheek and across his chest.

Tony let his hands glide up the inside of Gibbs thighs stopping before he reached his cock and then back down to his knees. His stare always staying locked on Gibbs as he searched those blue eyes for desire and need.

Gibbs took another swig of the beer. Then let his head fall back on the chair and took a deep breath.

Unsure of what to do Tony again let his hands glide up the inside of Gibbs thighs, stopping this time beside his cock. Gibbs never moved didn't even breath. Then Tony let his hand brush across Gibbs cock feeling it hard underneath the fabric of his slacks.

Without looking up or even moving Gibbs sighed. "Are you impatient?"

Tony withdrew his hand, looking as if Gibbs had just yelled at him. He dropped his hands back to Gibbs knees.

"Better." Gibbs said as he finally picked his head up and looked down at Tony.

"Please." Tony whispered.

"Please what?" Gibbs asked..

"Please. I want to suck your cock." Tony said still in a whispered tone his eyes burning with desire as he stared at Gibbs.

Gibbs smirked. "Much better." he nodded at Tony.

Understanding Tony let his hands work their way back up Gibbs thighs and undid the button on his slacks, then slid the zipper down. He reached in pulling Gibbs cock out and looking up again at Gibbs as if he would be stopped. The only answer was Gibbs taking another drink from the bottle of beer as he continued to stare down at Tony.

Holding Gibbs cock by the base Tony let his tongue slide up the length and over the head and down the other side, his eyes staring at Gibbs face the whole time. Again his tongue made a pass over Gibbs cock. Still there was no reaction. Letting his mouth wrap around Gibbs cock Tony sucked in the head letting his tongue scrap across the top.

Gibbs sighed, almost as if he were bored with the whole experience.

Tony let his mouth slide quickly down Gibbs cock taking his length into him holding his cock there and then coming back up and immediately pushing back down. As he came back up he let Gibbs cock leave his mouth looking again for a reaction.

"Are you waiting for a that a boy?" Gibbs smirked recalling his words from several years ago. He watched as the annoyance and anger replaced some of the desire in Tony's eyes. Then he took the last swig of beer from the bottle and sat it down on the table. So many people don't realize how much anger and desire or interrelated, but Gibbs knew. And as Tony's mouth wrapped around his cock and devoured him with a new fever and hunger Gibbs knew how right he had been about how Tony would react.

With his mouth wrapped around Gibbs cock, Tony let the anger and desire fuel his need to both drive Gibbs over the edge and please him. He wanted to show the older man that he could cause him to lose control.

Gibbs let his eyes close as he enjoyed the feel of Tony wrapped around his cock. He knew it would feel good, knew Tony would possess the skills to please any man, including him. But most of all he knew Tony would want to please him. The young man had this insatiable need to always have Gibbs attention and approval at work and Gibbs knew sex would be no different. Tony was keeping a fast, strong, steady pace over Gibbs cock working hard to cause Gibbs to lose control. The problem was Tony had no idea how disciplined Gibbs was. He would make it last as long as he wanted. Although he had a feeling he would decide to give in quicker than he normally would have. This was his first time with Tony and he wanted to experience more than just Tony's skill at sucking cock.

Opening his eyes, Gibbs looked down at Tony, pleasantly surprised that he seemed to show no signs of slowing down or giving up. He let his fingers knot into the hair on the back of Tony's head as he forced Tony down even harder and quicker onto his cock. He let a small moan escape his lips, wanting to give Tony some sign that he was enjoying the attention Tony was giving his cock. But then he pulled Tony completely off his cock and look at the man's face.

"Please." Tony said licking his lips and trying to put his mouth back around Gibbs cock.

"Enough." Gibbs said his voice commanding but still soft. Seeing that Tony understood, Gibbs released his hold on Tony's head. "Stand up."

Tony swallowed hard and did as told. Gibbs reached into the end table draw and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

"Put out your hand." Gibbs said and watched as the hand appeared in front of him. He squeezed some of the lube into Tony's hand then tossed the bottle back into the drawer. Looking at Tony a moment, Gibbs decided although he probably knew the answer he needed to ask just to make sure.

"Have you been fucked before?"

Tony nodded.

Gibbs looked at him as if still waiting for an answer.

"Yes." Tony finally said.

"How long has it been?"

"Nine months."

"That long?" Gibbs nodded surprised. "Why?"

"I haven't been dating anyone."

"And you have to be dating someone to let them fuck you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Tony wanted to say no, but he knew Gibbs would know he was lying. And he also knew the next question that was coming.

"But you're going to let me fuck you?" Gibbs paused. "Even though we're not dating."

"Yes."

Gibbs nodded. "Interesting."

"I want-"

"Did I ask you to explain?" Gibbs cut him off.

"No." Tony said looking away again as if Gibbs had just yelled at him.

Gibbs actually chuckled. "I can only imagine how you will look when I actually do yell at you."

Tony forced himself to look back at Gibbs, again angry.

Gibbs looked at Tony's hand that held the lube and tipped his chin.

Leaning forward Tony stroked his lube covered hand over Gibbs hard cock. After enjoying the feel for awhile Gibbs spoke.

"Turn around."

Again Tony obeyed.

"Step back until you feel the chair hit your legs."

Tony did taking the two steps that put him against the chair standing between Gibbs legs. Holding his cock Gibbs smiled.

"Now bend your knees."

Without being able to see he knew what was coming. He bent his knees and felt Gibbs hand on his ass, then felt his cock pressing against him. As he bend further he felt the head of Gibbs cock push into him and he moaned.

"Stop there." Gibbs said as his hands moved to Tony's hips. Slowly he pulled Tony onto his cock, if it had been nine months for Tony he didn't want to rush, at least not at first. Again he pulled Tony farther down, until painfully slow Tony was finally sitting in his lap, Gibbs cock buried in his ass.

Tony was breathing was erratic and his body was shaking. Gibbs just held him there and sighed. Tony was tight and warm and Gibbs let his body savor the feeling before going any further. Tony's legs began to shake.

"Please." Tony begged through ragged breath.

"Again impatient." Gibbs smirked.

Closing his eyes Tony tried to focus, ignoring his shaking legs and the fact that Gibbs was buried inside him but not fucking him yet. He tried to take a deep breath and it physically hurt.

Then clutching at Tony's hips, Gibbs finally dragged Tony back up then down over her cock. Tony's whole body shook violently and Gibbs stopped again. After a moment he repeated the movement and stopped leaving Tony just sitting on his cock. Tony's hands suddenly came down on the arms of the chair, his knuckled turning white as he clung to them for support. Gibbs saw Tony's arms start to shake from the strain of holding the arms so tight.

This time as he started moving Tony's hips, Gibbs continued using Tony to make slow methodical movements over his cock.

Tony moaned as his arms worked in unison with Gibbs movements, then he started trying to speed up the pace. Gibbs suddenly let go of Tony's hips and Tony slammed down onto Gibbs cock and into his lap. Tony cried out in pleasure and his body again trembled.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's shoulder and pulled him back against him. His lips brushing against Tony's ear.

"If you're that impatient that you can fuck my cock yourself." Gibbs growled and let go pushing Tony's body forward. It took only a moment for Tony to recover and start fucking Gibb's cock. Using his arms to support his up and down movements.

Gibbs sighed, underestimating Tony's affect on him. He let his hands run up Tony's arms feeling the muscles under his fingers tight and strained from Tony's use.

"Jethro." Tony moaned.

"Yes?" Gibbs asked.

Tony's arms were aching and his body would not stop shaking. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and Gibbs still seemed unaffected by any of this.

"Do you have a question?" Gibbs again asked.

"Can't last."

Gibbs sighed. "I overestimated you."

He grabbed Tony's hips and jerked the man down into his lap. Tony's arms let go of the chair and he felt the pain course through them.

"That's really all you have?" Gibbs asked as he pushed Tony's upper body forward towards the coffee table. As Tony's hands pressed against the top surface Gibbs stood. He grabbed Tony's hips and started fucking him. "Then I guess I'll have to finish this myself."

Tony's body again shook as he tried anything to make himself hold on, but it was no use. The orgasm ripped through him as he dropped his elbows to the table unable to hold himself up with his hands. His body convulsed as he came.

Gibbs felt Tony tighten around him as he came and Gibbs continued his assault. In reality, Gibbs was surprised Tony had lasted as long as he had. Still, he would have liked to simple sit there and enjoy himself longer. But it didn't matter, he would enjoy this just as much. Letting himself relax and completely feel the sensation presented to him, Gibbs felt the need start to build slowly at first, but quickly burning with unbridled fire. Yes, Gibbs thought to himself, he had underestimated the affect Tony would have on him. The need was building to fast as Gibbs slammed into Tony, but it felt so good that Gibbs decided not to fight it. As he took a few more jabs into Tony the release washed over him and he thrust hard into Tony. Buried inside Tony he let his release cascade from he and into Tony. Gibbs clawed at Tony's hips his fingers digging into the flesh.

Tony moaned as he felt Gibbs come and he closed his eyes, unsure of what would happen next.

Gibbs just held himself there for a moment as he let his body take in the pleasure. His breathing started to steady and he felt his muscles begin to relax. As the calm overtook him again he separated himself from Tony and sat back down on the chair.

At the loss of all contact with Gibbs, Tony felt his legs go weak and he fell to his knees by the coffee table. After feeling some of his strength return he turned to face Gibbs remaining on his knees. Gibbs looked down at him and let his hand come to Tony's face and ran his thumb over his cheek. Tony turned and kissed the palm.

"Upstairs, go shower. I'll put some clothes out for you." Gibbs said as he pulled his hand back.

"Alone?"

"Yes." Gibbs nodded.

Tony stood up and made his way to the steps, glancing back at Gibbs momentarily before continuing up the stair.

Gibbs ran his hands through his hair and down his face then sighed. This shouldn't have happened, he didn't mix business and pleasure. There was a reason for rule number twelve. Plus Tony had already had feelings for him that was only going to make it worse. Gibbs let his head fall back and stared at the ceiling. He heard the shower turn on and told himself taking a shower with Tony would only make it worse. Even though he wanted to go up there and start with Tony all over again. Sliding his cock back into his pants, he zipped up and walked up stairs to put clothes out for Tony.

He grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and quietly pushed open the bathroom door and laid them on the counter, then walked out. Standing by the door, Gibbs shook his head trying to clear the thought that pressed against his mind. He grabbed another pair of sweats and a t-shirt and headed back down stairs to the spare bathroom.

################################################################################

Gibbs was leaning against the kitchen counter with cup of coffee in hand. He chuckled to himself, even having stood in the shower for what seemed like forever trying to wash everything away, he had still beat Tony. As he took another sip of coffee he finally heard the upstairs shower turn off. He was slowly running out of time to come up with something to say, some excuse, so reason to give Tony about what had happened. But he was still unable to find anything to say.

A few moments later Gibbs heard Tony come down the stairs. Then he appeared in the kitchen, standing just a few steps inside. Taking a sip of coffee Gibbs glanced over at him, seeing those deep green eyes staring at him intently.

"Coffee?" It was the only thing Gibbs could think to say.

"Yeah." Tony nodded as he made his way over to the coffee pot.

Gibbs pulled another cup down from the cabinet and held it out to Tony. As he took the cup his fingers brushed across Gibbs causing him to pull his hand back.

Tony noticed the reaction and turned away, focusing on filling his cup.

"Sugars above you in the cabinet."

"Thanks." Tony said as he grabbed it down and added some to his coffee. Then he went and grabbed the milk from the fridge and added that.

Gibbs was staring at the black liquid in his cup as if it could somehow give him the words to speak.

Tony leaned against the counter beside Gibbs. "Sobering up?"

"I've been sober for a long time." Gibbs answered.

"Where you ever drunk?"

"A little when I first got home." Gibbs paused. "Sobered up quick."

"So you're not going to try and blame this on alcohol?" Tony said before taking a sip of the coffee.

"No."

Tony nodded. "I'd say a moment of weakness, but I don't think you have those."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed as he looked over at him.

"This is why you said you couldn't be with me?" Tony paused. "It wasn't because I was a man or because you didn't want me. It was because of what _you _want."

"Partly." Gibbs never thought he would be having this conversation with Tony.

"And rule twelve." Tony added.

"That's another part." Gibbs nodded.

"And even if this was something we both wanted, you wouldn't let this go any further because of that rule."

Gibbs shook his head. "This isn't what you want Tony."

"You know what I want now?" Tony sounded annoyed.

"I know you want some fantasy you have of me." Gibbs said. "And I can't be that."

"But you don't even know what my fantasies of you are." Tony smiled.

"Yes I do." Gibbs chuckled. "And as much as you think I have control in those fantasies like when you suck my cock at my desk because I tell you to get on your knees, it's nothing like the reality."

"Wasn't that what you did earlier?"

"I did." Gibbs nodded. "But that wasn't what I wanted. That was what I knew you could handle."

Tony looked at Gibbs slightly surprised.

"Tony what happened was nothing of what I actually want." Gibbs shook his head. "That was me giving you a few orders. Nothing more than orders like I would give you at work. Just a different context."

"That was you just giving me a little taste of what you actually want?" Tony asked.

"It's not just about what I want. It's about what both people want."Gibbs paused. "I want someone who wants to be mine and that I want to make mine."

"So is your bedroom closet filled with whips, chains, handcuffs?" Tony looked at Gibbs dead serious.

"No."

"Drawers full?" Tony really wanted to know.

"Tony. It doesn't matter." Gibbs sighed.

"It does." Tony moved to stand in front of Gibbs. "Because you're dismissing me without even knowing if I want this."

Gibbs stared at him. "And you don't like being dismissed?"

"No I don't." Tony said annoyed.

Gibbs chuckled. "If we were in a relationship right now, I would have knocked you to your knees when you first came and stood in front of me with that look. Is that what you really want?"

"You would have hit me?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No."

"Then how would you have knocked m-"

Tony's couldn't finish his sentence as Gibbs swept his leg behind Tony's knee's applying pressure that caused him to fall forward on them. Tony looked up at Gibbs shocked and slightly angry

"This isn't about hitting people to get your way." Gibbs said as he offered Tony his hand to pull him up.

Tony didn't take it instead staying there on his knees in front of Gibbs staring up at him.

"Tony. This isn't you. You're too strong willed for this." Gibbs shook his head grabbing Tony's arm and pulling trying to pull him to his feet, but Tony didn't budge. "See I told you strong willed."

"You can teach me." Tony said with such longing that Gibbs actually believe him for a minute.

Gibbs let out a deep breath. "Tony."

An evil grinned played across Tony's face. "Or is it that you think you can't teach me, can't break me."

Gibbs chuckled. "That's not the point."

"I think it is." Tony paused. "I thought you liked a challenge."

"You have no idea what you are asking for." Gibbs said staring at Tony as if that would make him understand.

Tony's hands slide up Gibbs thighs. "I know that after tonight, I what more of you. And everything that entails."

Gibbs swallowed hard thinking of a reason to say no.

"Don't you want me?" Tony sighed, thinking maybe that was why Gibbs didn't want this to work.

Gibbs shook his head. "Wanting you is not an issue."

"Then make me yours." Tony said his eyes green eyes full of need and desire. "Please."

Gibbs licked his lips the trust and need in Tony causing his body to burn.

"Please Jethro." Tony's voice was now a plea. "I want to be yours and only yours."

As much as he knew he should say no, he couldn't, the pleading only fueling his desire.

"If you still feel this way tomorrow, we will discuss it." Gibbs said coldly.

Tony smiled.

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the back of the head and jerked him back quickly grabbed. "But understand, if you decide you want this. You will be mine, in every way. You will do what I say, when I say, for how long I say. And you will do nothing unless I allow it. Your body and mind will no longer be your own." Gibbs paused looking deep into Tony's eyes. "But in return. I will love you, protect you, do everything in my power to please you as much as myself, and you will never want for anything. I promise you that."

Tony couldn't breathe, his heart was trying to beat out of his chest and his whole body ached with desire.

Gibbs let Tony go, then offered him his hand again. With a shaking hand, Tony placed his in Gibbs and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Once he was standing, Gibbs let go of his hand and stepped away.

"Go upstairs sleep in the bed." Gibbs said as he walked out of the kitchen. "I'll be working on the boat."

Tony waited until he heard Gibbs footsteps disappear down the steps before he moved. Then slowly he made his way towards the stairs. As he reached the bedroom his mind continued to race with the thought of everything that Gibbs had said. He slipped into bed, pulled the covers up and laid on his back staring at the ceiling.

Gibbs was right. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. There had never been a doubt in Tony's mind that Gibbs would be dominate during sex, but this was beyond anything he had imagined. Yet everything that had happened tonight had aroused Tony more than anything he had ever experienced. And he had been honest when he told Gibbs he wanted more. But did he really understand what more meant? What Gibbs had said in the kitchen, that he would own his body and mind. The thought caused Tony to shiver and his cock to twitch. And that Gibbs would love him, protect him, please him, give him everything he needed. How could anyone not want that?

He felt his cock getting hard and he closed his eyes trying to think of anything but Gibbs. There was no way he would do it. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. This was ridiculous! He couldn't masturbate because he didn't want to upset Gibbs. But it was the truth. What he really wanted was Gibbs to walk up the stair and tell him it was okay. Tony took a deep breath again trying to focus on something besides the fact that his cock was hard. Dead puppies, nuns, he raced through a million images trying to forget.

###########################################################################

Gibbs laid in the middle of the boat staring up at the beams above him. How had he let this get so out of control when he was suppose to be the one keeping it all together. He shook his head, he knew the answer. He wanted Tony. Had since the moment they had that discussion about it. But he never expected anything to happen never wanted anything to happen, because he knew. He knew Tony wasn't the type of man to be what Gibbs needed. Tony was strong willed, cocky and always with something to say. That wasn't the type of person that was suited to Gibbs lifestyle.

Yet Tony was eager to please, craved attention and praise, all of which made him so desirable. Gibbs had noticed it shortly after Tony had come to NCIS, but tried not to let himself think about. Because if he did, it would only make the desire worse.

He ran his hands over his face. And tonight, he didn't expect Tony to have such an effect on him, The desire from just seeing him laying there, then the feeling of Tony fucking his cock, it made him want to push things so much further. It had taken all his control to hold back, something that hadn't happened in a very long time. But then again it had been awhile since he had been in a relationship, or had sex, maybe that was the only reason. He knew that wasn't the truth. The truth was he wanted to teach Tony, make Tony his and in return be everything that Tony needed.

Hearing the creak of the steps, Gibbs took a deep breath. He listened silently as the footsteps came slowly down the stairs and stop when they reached the bottom. Gibbs closed his eyes collecting himself as he decided how to deal with Tony's presence.

Gibbs opened his eyes. "Come here."

He heard the footsteps move closer without hesitation. Then he saw Tony slip under the beams of the boat and drop down on his knees next to him.

Gibbs smiled to himself. God, he loved seeing Tony on his knees and already the desire was kindled inside him.

Tony's hand came to rest on the middle of Gibbs chest playing absent mindedly with the sweatshirt fabric.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked as he laid his hand on top of Tony's.

"Come to bed." Tony sighed.

Gibbs turned his head and looked at Tony.

"Please."

"No."

"Why?" Tony asked confused.

"Because I said no." Gibbs sighed.

"So you can fuck me but you can't sleep in the same bed with me?" Tony said annoyed.

"Yes at this point."

Tony went to stand up but Gibbs held his hand tighter to his chest.

"When I say no. You will accept that, without question. Do you understand?" Gibbs asked his voice as calm as if he had told Tony the weather.

"I haven't decided if-"

"Yes you have." Gibbs cut him off. He had realized Tony's reason for coming down here.

Tony looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Gibbs sat up putting them in a similar position as earlier, Tony on his knees, between Gibbs legs. Gibbs was leaning back to avoid the beams.

"You came down here because you wanted to masturbate." Gibbs paused staring at Tony. "And you couldn't."

Tony went to pull back and Gibbs grabbed his arm.

"You couldn't because you wanted my permission." Gibbs smirked as he leaned forward avoiding the beams as he moved his lips to Tony's ear. "That tells me you've already decide."

Tony 's eyes closed moved by the sound of Gibbs voice in his ear.

"Now you're going to go back up to bed." Gibbs said as he let his hand slide down to Tony's hard cock and squeezed. "And you're going to go to sleep."

A moan from Tony.

"And you will not touch your cock. Do you understand? Answer yes or no?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Tony sighed.

"And don't think I won't know if you disobey." Gibbs said as he squeezed Tony's cock again.

Tony swallowed hard and nodded.

Gibbs pulled back and looked in Tony's eyes. "If you're good tonight. We will have a longer discussion tomorrow that will involve my hand wrapped around your cock." Gibbs paused. "And I may even let you come."

Tony groaned as his hands clutched at Gibbs thighs.

"Now go."

Tony took a deep breath and let go of Gibbs and made his way towards the stairs. Gibbs laid back down and closed his eyes. Once he knew Tony was upstairs he let out a deep breath. Gibbs body was on fire and rich with want and desire. Tony was going to be a challenge and an amazing reward.

##################################################################################

Gibb woke up and immediately felt the pain in his back and the ache in his groin. He had fallen asleep thinking of all the things he would do to Tony and those thinks now carried through into his waking thoughts. Sitting up he slid through the beams, stood up and stretched. He so needed coffee. And to not think about Tony asleep in his bed.

##############################################################

Sitting down on the couch, Gibbs took a sip of the coffee and put his feet up on the coffee table. They would talk today, put everything in place, then everything could really begin. It would take time for Tony to learn, there would be plenty of discipline required, and even more pleasure.

"Morning." Tony smiled as he came down the stairs.

"Morning." Gibbs nodded. "Coffee's ready."

"Okay." Tony went into the kitchen and returned with a cup. He looked at Gibbs as if he wanted to ask a question.

Gibbs smirked. "Sit where you want."

Tony sat down next to Gibbs and pulled his leg up under him as he turned towards him.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"No." Tony said shaking his head.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I wanted you next to me."

"Hopefully tonight you can have that." Gibbs nodded. "I know I would enjoy that."

Tony took a drink of his coffee then sat it down on the coffee table.

"Are you nervous?" Gibbs asked turning to face Tony.

"Anxious." Tony sighed.

"About me, the situation, what's to come?" Gibbs asked.

"All of the above." Tony smiled

"Yet you still think you want this?"

"Yes."

Gibbs was impressed to hear no pause before Tony's answer. "Then I'm going to explain this to you, tell you how this will go. Then you can ask all the question you want and need to ask." Gibbs paused. "After that, if you've changed your mind, fine. It will end there. If this is what you want then we move forward."

"Okay".

"You will be my submissive. You do anything I ask, when I ask it, without question. And it does not just mean sex. I don't want a submissive just in the bedroom. I will expect you to be submissive all the time. If I tell you to get me something you will. If I tell you to wear something specific you will. And if I tell you to get on your knees and sit on the floor beside me you will. Without question." Gibbs watched Tony's face looking for understanding and concern. "And when you do as I say, you will be rewarded. And when you hesitate, debate, or defy me, you will be punished."

Tony nodded.

"The same is true of sex. You will do everything I tell you without question. That means I could ask you to get on your knees and suck my cock while you're in the middle of making dinner or eating dinner. And you will do it. Or I can wake you up in the middle of the night and fuck you. Again there will be no questions or debate. I do not care if you are tired or if you don't want it. The same holds true as before. You will be rewarded or punished based on your response. " Gibbs paused. "Did you enjoy everything that took place last night?"

"Yes." Tony nodded trying to keep his voice calm and controlled.

"Even the physical strain on your body?"

"Yes."

"Do your arms hurt today?"

"Yes."

"Good." Gibbs smiled. "Because I will push you to the point where you think your body will not withstand it. But it will be worth it."

"I know." Tony answered.

Gibbs smirked. "You think you know. There will be days when your whole body will ache, you will find you have muscles in places you never knew, and you will both love and hate it. But again, it will be worth it in the end. Because the satisfaction that I will make sure you receive from it all will make the pain bearable."

"Is that arrogance?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No. It's experience and the fact that I will learn everything that you love. I will learn where you like to be touched, how you like to be touched, what your bodies limits are and how they can be pushed further. I will learn your body as if it where my own and make it my priority to drive you made with desire and love."

Tony was surprised by his use of the word love. Not because of the situation but because that met Gibbs loved him or could love him.

"This is a relationship and it is a give and take like any other relationship. It is about trust, honesty and understanding. You will have to trust me to keep you safe and know how far you can be pushed. And you need to be honest with me if something isn't pleasing to you." Gibbs paused. "I always want us both to enjoy everything we do, at least sexually."

Tony looked puzzled.

"You will be a submissive and you must learn your place." Gibbs shook his head. "That will not be as easy for you as others. Like I said yesterday, you are strong willed and cocky. And extremely impatient."

Gibbs could already see the annoyance in Tony's eyes. Gibbs chuckled.

"What?"

"If we do this. You will learn to not look at me with that annoyance because you will be punished."

Tony swallowed hard. He had felt the annoyance within him but had tried to hide it.

"You already know you can't lie to me, I'll know."

"Yeah." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs let his hand drop to Tony's leg and his fingers gently caressed back and forth over the spot he touched. "Still feeling this is something you want?"

"Yes."

Again no hesitation.

"Can I ask a couple questions now?"

"Go ahead."

"Rewards and punishments?"

Gibbs smiled, always the first thing they ask. "Punishments will be based on the severity of your disobedience and the situation. As well as what I think you can tolerate. They will change as you better come to understand your place."

Tony didn't say anything.

"Rewards will be things I know you like. It could be sexual, an item you want, or something as simple as us watching a movie together without me asking anything of you."

"Work?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Work. I have never worked with my submissive but" Gibbs smirked. "You will continue to remember your place, but nothing will really change. Nothing will happen at work."

"But I'll remember my place?" Tony asked.

"Yes. And I really don't see a problem with work. You already know your place." Gibbs said casually.

"I do, do I?" Tony looked a little surprised.

"Yes you do." Gibbs paused. "I asked you last night if you were waiting for a that a boy. You already want to please me at work and you do everything in your power to do that. And you do it very well."

Tony smiled.

"See. That eagerness to please, especially to please me." Gibbs sighed. "Very exciting and part of the reason I was drawn to you."

"If I had only known." Tony smirked.

"You knew." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You just didn't know how much I liked it."

"So this isn't necessarily about the pain and pleasure thing for you?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Like I told you it's not about hurting someone to get them to do what you want. I want someone who want to be a submissive. Now sometimes that involves some pain, but I will never hit you in anger or to hurt you. If pain is involved, through whatever means, it will be because we both want it."

"Whips?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Um, I've used them. If that is something you are into we can discuss that."

"But not something you are necessarily into?"

"I would prefer to use other means to achieve what I want from you."

"Toys."

Gibbs nodded. "Yes. We will go shopping, later, once I know more what you like what turns you on. And when you know more of what you like. But I have a few things on hand already."

"Which are?"

"These questions are very informative." Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Seems Tony liked toys and Gibbs would use that. "Toys are more a personal item, specific to each person. I have restraints attached to the bed, some other restraints, blindfolds and a few other items."

"Can I speak when I want to speak?"

"Yes, but remember who you are speaking to." Gibbs stated. "You will be polite, respectful, mindful that I am the one that makes the decision. If you want something you will ask me first."

"So if I walk into the basement and you're working on the boat and I want to watch TV. I ask you first."

"Yes." Gibbs nodded.

"And if you say no?"

"You can ask for something else."

"Um okay."

"Tony this isn't about denying you what you want. If you come down and want to watch TV, the only reasons that I would say no are that I don't want to hear it while I'm working." Gibbs smiled. "Or become I want to do something else with you."

Tony smiled. "Good to know."

"I want you to be able to do everything that you normally do. However, you need to earn that, by doing as I say."

"And if I want to make love to you?"

"Ask." Gibbs smiled. "It's that simple."

"But you can say no, unlike me."

"I can say no, as can you."

"But you don't get punished when you say no."

"Oh but I do." Gibbs said letting his hand glide up Tony's thigh. "I never want to have to say no to you asking me to make love."

Tony sighed and touched Gibbs hand that caressed his thigh.

"What is it? Something bothers you?" Gibbs said concerned.

"You're so in control." Tony shook his head. "Were you enjoying me sucking your cock last night? I felt like it was my first time again and I wasn't doing it right."

"You thought I was disappointed in your performance?" Gibbs said not letting himself smile.

"Yes and I just want to know is there something I need to do differently."

Tony said it with such honest concern that it made Gibbs stomach hurt. But Tony was still green to all this, not understanding that Gibbs control and manner had nothing to do with Tony's skill.

Gibbs caressed Tony's cheek as he answered. "You don't need to do anything differently."

Tony still didn't look convinced.

"Believe me I will tell you when something doesn't please me. And last night, you pleased me." Gibbs smiled. "I want you Tony, if I didn't we wouldn't be having this discussion."

Tony nodded.

"More questions?" Gibbs asked.

"Not right now. Although you understand I will have more."

"I do." Gibbs nodded. "I know this is new to you and I will be understanding of that. To a point."

"I want you. I want this." Tony said as he licked his lips. He was already aroused.

"Then I will give this one month." Gibbs stated. "We will see how you do and if this will work for both of us. If at any time you change your mind. You will leave. This will stay between us, but we will not discuss it again. If after the month you are happy with this and so am I. We'll go from there."

Tony nodded.

"Once this conversation is done. Everything changes. You have a lot to learn and that is going to start immediately. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Then this conversation is over." Gibbs nodded.

Tony nodded.

Gibbs handed his coffee cup to Tony. "This coffee is cold. Get me a new cup."

Tony jumped off the couch with the cup and ran to the kitchen.

Gibbs chuckled to himself. He is eager, but he has so much more to learn and Gibbs knew punishment was going to become something that Tony learned a lot about.

#################################################################################


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Gibbs wants something specific from a lover. Is that something Tony wants and can be? They will find out. SLASH Submission and dominates but nothing to extreme.**

Thanks for all the feedback everyone. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading you rock!  
**

Gibbs ran his hand over the beam to feel the evenness of the wood. He had been down here about twenty minutes now. Tony had been overly eager to do everything for Gibbs this morning asking to refill his coffee, asking if he wanted him to make breakfast, and countless more. It was amusing, he was trying, but Gibbs knew things would change. They are always eager at first. And now he was just waiting for Tony to come down to the basement for something. Tony would find a reason and Gibbs knew it would lead to his first punishment.

As if on cue Tony appeared at the top of the steps.

"May I come down."

"Yes." Gibbs said as he grabbed the hand drill.

Tony reached the bottom of the steps and sat down. "I'm bored."

Gibbs smiled to himself. "Is there something you want to do?"

"I don't know." Tony sighed.

"I can't help you then." Gibbs said as he leveled the drill and turned.

"What about lunch?"

"Order pizza in about twenty minutes." Gibbs said as he continued to focus on the drill.

"Can't we go out?"

Gibbs paused and sighed. "No."

"Then can we do something together?"

"Is there something you want to do together?" Gibbs asked knowing it was coming.

"Anything. Instead of you hiding down here with the boat."

Gibbs sighed as he sat the drill down and stepped out from the boat.

"Come here." Gibbs smiled.

Tony smiled as he made his way to Gibbs. As he stood in front of him he waited for Gibbs touch.

"On your knees." Gibbs said the smile fading from his lips.

Immediately, Tony dropped to his knees a smirk on his face.

"Now stay there until I tell you to get up." Gibbs said as he stepped away and back to the boat. He picked up the drill and went back to work.

Tony looked confused and hurt. He knelt there in silence for several minutes before he finally spoke.

"May I ask a question?"

"Yes." Gibbs said never looking at him.

"Am I being punished?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Yes. Although I had hoped you would understand that. Do you have a follow up question?"

"No." Tony said.

Even with the one word answer, Gibbs could hear the annoyance and anger. He gave it another five minutes before Tony asked another question or actually just spoke out of turn.

It only took four minutes.

"May I ask another question?"

"Yes."

"It was my attitude and how I spoke to you?" Tony asked.

"Glad you figured it out." Gibbs nodded still focused on the hole he was creating in the wood.

"I'm sorry." Tony said hoping it would end this.

Gibbs didn't respond but continued his task. Another four minutes went by.

"May I ask another question?"

"No." Gibbs said curtly. "And if you speak again the punishment will increase."

Tony swallowed hard, biting back the annoyance and anger but didn't speak.

Ten minutes went by without Tony saying a word. Gibbs was impressed but knew it was the anger that kept him silent, not that he had learned anything from the punishment.

"Get up." Gibbs finally said.

Tony stood up his knees hurting from the hard concrete floor.

"Go upstairs and order lunch. Get whatever you like on the pizza." Gibbs paused. "And stay upstairs until the pizza comes. My wallet is in my coat, there's cash in it for the pizza."

"Is that all?" Tony asked the emotions still present in his voice.

"No." Gibbs finally looked over at him. "If I continue to hear the anger and annoyance in your voice when I come upstairs, you will see what punishment really is. Understood?"

"Yes." Tony answered.

"Then go." Gibbs said as he turned back to the boat.

Tony headed up the stairs trying to control the emotions within him and not stomp up the stairs.

Gibbs chuckled once Tony was gone. He really was like some hormonal teenager. Gibbs knew what Tony had wanted them to do together, he just couldn't ask. Tony wanted Gibbs to be the first one to ask for sex. That was why he had the smirk when Gibbs had told him to get on his knees. He had expected something different than a punishment. He would learn.

When Gibbs heard the knock on the door, he finally went up stairs. Tony had the pizza, plates, and napkins on the coffee table. Gibbs was impressed.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted a beer before I got it." Tony said none of the anger or annoyance present in his voice.

"Beer would be good." Gibbs nodded.

"May I go get it?"

"Yes." Gibbs said. Oh now Tony was trying to show he was a good boy. Gibbs knew he assumed his reward would be some sexual act.

Tony returned with one beer.

"You don't want one?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"No. I have a soda"

"Then eat." Gibbs said as he grabbed a piece of pizza from the box.

They ate in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Tony you know you can speak? Unless you are being punished and I ask you not to, I would like to actually have conversations with you."

"I don't know what to say." Tony laughed. "Isn't that crazy."

Gibbs grinned. "Yeah, but cute."

"Cute." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Never thought you'd call me cute."

"You don't like cute?"

"I was hoping for sexy or desirable."

"You are those too." Gibbs smiled.

"Then why haven't you touched me all day?"

"Because you need to learn your place and patience." Gibbs said then took another bite of pizza.

"So you can't touch me until I learn that?"

"I can I just haven't"

"Okay." Tony nodded.

Then the silence came back. Continuing until Gibbs finished eating. He grabbed his plate and now empty beer bottle and stood up.

"You done?" Gibbs asked looking at Tony's empty plate.

"Yes, but I can take them for you." Tony said standing up and reaching for Gibbs empty plate.

"It's okay I can take them. Give me yours." Gibbs grinned.

Tony handed Gibbs his plate. As Gibbs made his way into the kitchen Tony followed. He leaned against the kitchen counter and looked at Gibbs as he threw away the paper plates.

He walked over to Tony. "I don't expect you to be a servant. I'm not helpless."

"I didn't mean to imply-"

"I know." Gibbs smiled. "I was just telling you. Although I may ask you to do things, it isn't about you being a servant."

Tony nodded wanting so much for Gibbs to touch him. God, they still hadn't even kissed.

"Thanks for ordering the pizza and having everything ready when I came up." Gibbs smiled as he let his hand come to Tony's hip, his thumb gently making circles on the fabric of Tony's shirt.

"You're welcome." Tony smiled trying to concentrate on anything but Gibbs touch. He wanted more, needed more. His hand came up about to touch Gibbs chest then paused hovering above it.

"Go ahead." Gibbs nodded. Tony's hand was warm, he could feel the heat even through the heavy fabric of the sweat shirt.

Gibbs leaned down and let his lips brush against Tony's neck, once, then twice.

Tony moaned and the hand on Gibbs chest knotted into a fist around the fabric.

Then Gibbs pressed a kiss just under Tony's ear. "See what happens when you behave?"

"Yes." Tony sighed.

Stepping back, Gibbs pulled Tony's hand away from his chest and walked away. Tony watched him grab a beer from the fridge and walk into the living room.

Tony wanted to scream or throw something. He was frustrated in so many ways. Fighting down the urges he took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Gibbs was sitting on the couch with his head back. Tony knew he had heard him walk in but Gibbs never looked up.

"May I sit where ever I want?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

Gibbs' head came up when he felt Tony straddle his lap. He stared at Tony.

"You said I could sit where ever I wanted." Tony said making sure there was no cockiness in his voice.

"I did." Gibbs nodded. "I will make sure to clarify that in the future."

Gibbs had not expected that, he forgot how clever Tony was, he would remember that.

"Would you like me to move?"

Gibbs shrugged. "If this is where you want to sit. Be my guest."

And with that Gibbs put his head back down and waited.

"Can I touch you?"

"I don't know, can you?" Gibbs said with a cockiness that made him sound like Tony.

"May I touch you?"

"And just where do you want to touch me?" Gibbs asked making sure to clarify this time.

"Your chest, under the sweat shirt."

"You may."

Slowly, Tony let his fingers find their way under the sweat shirt and onto Gibbs' skin.

Gibbs was glad he already had his head back because Tony's touch would have made him want to put it back. His hands were so warm they felt like they were burning the skin as they moved cautiously up Gibbs' chest. As good as it felt, Gibbs gave no reaction to the touch. If Tony wanted anything he would have to ask.

"May I go around to your back?"

"Yes."

Tony let his hands caress across Gibbs' ribs and around to his back. Then his fingers clawed across the skin as if trying to climb inside. As before there was no reaction.

Gibbs felt Tony jerk his hands away quickly.

"Bored with that already?"

There was no answer.

"I asked you a question?"

"Yes." Tony said this time the annoyance was clear in his voice. He didn't realize it until it was too late.

Gibbs thrust his hips upwards causing Tony to slide off his lap. The only thing that kept him from falling on the floor was Gibbs grabbing his arms. Still holding Tony's arms, Gibbs stood up.

"Follow me." Gibbs said releasing Tony's arm.

"I'm sorry." Tony said as he slowly followed Gibbs towards the steps.

Gibbs took Tony by the shoulders and pushed him against the staircase railing. Then Tony heard and felt the click around his wrist. Taking a hold of his other hand, Gibbs brought it up and put the hand cuff on Tony's other wrist. Tony's hands were now cuffed around the railing.

"You always keep your cuffs in your pocket?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I knew I would need them for you." Gibbs said, in no way amused.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Quiet." Gibbs said never raising his voice. "When you are being punished. You will be silent unless I ask you a question. Understood?"

Tony nodded.

"Understood?" Gibbs asked again.

"Yes." Tony said his voice a whisper.

"Now on your knees."

Tony took a moment to long and Gibbs repeated the move he had done in the kitchen causing Tony to go to his knees. The position and the way his hands were cuffed to the banister forced him to keep his arms above his head.

"Since you can't seem to behave, I guess I will go back to work on the boat." Gibbs paused. "If I so much as hear a floor board squeak because you moved, I will come back up here and cuff your feet together. Understood?"

"Yes." Tony said quickly.

Gibbs looked at Tony for a minute as if trying to read him. Then Gibbs hand grabbed Tony's cock.

"Is this why you are doing this?" Gibbs paused. "Because me punishing you is making you hard."

"No."

"But you are aroused?"

"Yes."

Gibbs pulled his hand away and Tony forced himself not to moan.

Gibbs shook his head. "There are so many better ways for you to get turned on. So much more we could be doing if I didn't have to spend my time punishing you."

"I'll behave." Tony sighed. "Please." Tony wanted to feel Gibbs touch again wanted them making love anything as long as they were together and touching each other.

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the shirt and pulled him forward causing the handcuffs to tighten against his wrists.

"What did I say about talking when you are being punished?" Gibbs asked.

There was no answer.

"That was a question." Gibbs added.

"No talking unless you ask a question." Tony answered.

"And I know you'll behave because you are going to be there for awhile." And with that Gibbs disappeared down into the basement.

#############################################################################

Tony put his head back and thought about what Gibbs had said. Why was he turned on by Gibbs punishing him when what he really wanted was them naked in bed? Hell at this point Tony didn't even care if they were naked. He was aroused because Gibbs had been touching him and that's all he wanted right now. He knew he could ask, Gibbs had told him that, but he wanted Gibbs to ask. Wanted Gibbs to order him to his knees to suck his cock or order him to bend over so Gibbs could fuck him. Why did it matter who asked? Tony thought. It was his insecurity that made him want Gibbs to ask. He wanted to know that Gibbs wanted him. All of this was about trying to push Gibbs buttons and get him to lose control, like that would ever happen. Tony sighed. Stop being so damn stubborn, that was what he needed to do. Gibbs was right. He was too strong willed and cocky. And that's why he was on his knees cuffed to the railing.

He had asked for this wanted this and if he wanted to he could walk away for it. But he didn't want to walk away from it. He wanted all of it, everything, there was just part of him that didn't want to accept that. That was the part that was being punished. It seemed so funny. All he ever thought about at work was pleasing Gibbs, so why was this any different. Plus here, the rewards were so much better, like that kiss on his neck in the kitchen and last night. God, he would have done anything for Gibbs last night. There was part of the problem, it was always about sex with Tony, but for Gibbs it wasn't. Gibbs wanted more than sex. Tony always had a problem with the more part.

Tony took a deep breath feeling the ache start in his arms.

############################################################################

Gibbs glanced at his watch. It had been thirty minutes and he hadn't heard any movement upstairs. He hoped that was a good sign. It could just as easily mean Tony was again filled with anger and more punishment would follow. Gibbs sighed. His hope was that Tony would settle in somewhat today. Even though he didn't expect everything to be perfect he had hoped Tony would behave long enough for them to make love. Plus he wanted Tony in bed with him tonight and that could only happen if Tony learned something from this punishment. Maybe this wasn't going to work; eagerness and wanting to please may not be enough.

Making his way up the steps, Gibbs stopped and leaned against the wall in front of Tony.

Tony pulled his head up and looked at Gibbs. No sigh of anger on his face.

"You will behave now."

"Yes." Tony said.

Gibbs took the key from his pocket and unlocked the cuffed, then put his arm around Tony's waist and helped him to his feet.

"Do you need something to drink?"

"No. I'm okay." Tony said stepping out of Gibbs embrace and leaning his back against the wall.

"May I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"Will you please make love to me?"

Gibbs was surprised by the question expected Tony to be even more defiant after the punishment.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

Gibbs walked over in front of Tony. "Ask me again?"

"Will you make love to me, please?" Tony said his breathing shallow.

Gibbs let his hands caress up the side of Tony's body as he brought his lips to his ear. "No."

Tony was silent.

Pulling back, Gibbs looked in Tony's eyes searching for any sign of defiance or anger, but found none.

"Will you kiss me?"

"Kiss you?"

"Yes."

"And will that satisfy you?" Gibbs asked as he removed his hands from Tony's body.

"No." Tony moaned.

"But you'll settle for it because I won't make love to you?"

"Yes."

Gibbs' hand came to Tony's neck and his thumb moved over his throat. He looked at Tony's lips then into those emerald eyes and saw the hunger. Gibbs' lips brushed across Tony's only for a moment then another brush across them. Tony's eyes closed.

"Ple-" Tony stopped himself from saying it. Not because he couldn't but because he was trying to show he wasn't being impatient.

A smile played across Gibbs' lips. "You are learning."

"Yes."

Gibbs' lips touched Tony's again, this time letting himself truly taste Tony's lips. They were full of lust, warmth and taste so sweet. His hands went to Tony's hips, simple resting there as he continued the kiss.

Gibbs' lips grew more and more greedy as he feed from Tony's lips. As his tongue entered Tony's mouth, he felt Tony's body shiver. Then felt Tony grab the sides of his shirt for stability.

Gibbs pulled back and licked his lips.

Tony was breathing heavy as he looked deep into Gibbs' eyes. They were so dilated they were almost black, showing only a small circle of blue. Still Tony didn't speak.

Gibbs took a step away and Tony released his hold on Gibbs' shirt.

"Let's get some dinner." Gibbs said as he took Tony's hand. "Are you hungry?"

"Um, yes." Tony answered surprised by the question.

"Left over pizza sound good?"

"Um, fine."

Gibbs pulled Tony by the hand into the kitchen. As he let Tony's hand go Gibbs pulled the pizza out of the fridge. He handed the pizza box to Tony

"Do you want a beer?"

"No." Tony shook his head.

"Are you giving up drinking?"

"For now." Tony sighed.

Gibbs smirked. "I see."

"Did you want the pizza cold or do you want me to warm it up?" Tony asked trying to comprehend how everything had changed so quickly.

"I'll eat mine cold. Do what you want with yours."

"Colds good. I'll take it in." Tony forced a smile.

They walked into the living room and Tony waited for Gibbs to sit down. He was relieved when Gibbs sat at one end of the couch. Tony sat down at the other end.

Gibbs wasn't surprised. Tony was trying to keeping a distance to control his desire.

"Sit next to me." Gibbs said as he grabbed a piece of pizza.

Tony slid down the couch placing himself next to Gibbs. He grabbed a piece of pizza and ate as he stared at the box.

"Are we going to eat in silence again?" Gibbs asked.

"I was just thinking." Tony shook his head then smiled. "Did you get a lot of work done on the boat?"

"Not really." Gibbs paused. "I was too preoccupied thinking about you."

Tony smiled. The first real smile Gibbs had seen from him for awhile.

"Funny, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Gibbs was learning just as Tony was. Tony needed words as much as actions. He needed to hear that Gibbs was thinking about him, wanting him, needing him and Gibbs was coming to understand that.

The sound of Tony's cell phone ringing came from the table beside the couch. Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Answer it, if you want." Gibbs nodded

Tony picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Abby." Tony said as he silenced the phone.

"Didn't want to talk to her?" Gibbs asked glanced at Tony

"She was probably calling about going out tonight or something."

"And you don't want to go out?"

"No." Tony paused and smiled. "I want to be here."

Gibbs finished the piece of pizza he was eating and sat back on the couch.

Tony looked over at him. "Would you like anything else?"

Looking at Tony, Gibbs thought a moment, then smiled. "Kiss me."

"You want me to kiss you?"

"Yes, but." Gibbs raised his finger and grinned. "On the lips." he wasn't going to make that mistake again after the sit wherever you want incident.

Tony shifted wanting so much to straddle Gibbs lap again.

"Go ahead." Gibbs nodded already knowing what Tony was thinking.

Tony was then in the same position that had caused him to receive punishment a few hours earlier. His hand went to Gibbs face as his lips pressed down gently almost timidly.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed and held Tony's hips. "Kiss me how you want to kiss me not how you think I want you to."

Gibbs saw the look in Tony's eyes change as this time Tony crushed his lips to Gibbs as Tony devoured him. There was nothing but pure desire and need in the kiss. Then Tony's hands wrapped around Gibbs' head forcing their lips even deep into their embrace. Tony didn't want to stop, Gibbs' lips tasted so good and feeling Gibbs kiss him back actually made Tony moan.

When Tony pulled back, it was only because he needed to breathe. His hands slipped down from Gibbs' head and rested on his chest.

"Thank you." Tony sighed.

"Thank you." Gibbs smirked.

"I just want you so much." Tony said as he tried to catch his breath. "It's so hard."

"But see where you are now because of your behavior as opposite to a few hours ago." Gibbs smiled.

Tony nodded. "I do."

"Good." Gibbs hand drifted from Tony's hip down to his cock. "And you got the same result as you did when I punished you."

Tony moaned. "Yes."

"And wasn't this much more rewarding?" Gibbs asked letting his fingers rake across Tony's cock.

"God yes."

And then Gibbs' touch was gone.

Tony took a deep breath.

"Get up." Gibbs said as a statement.

Standing up, Tony paused a moment. "I'll put this stuff away."

Gibbs watched as Tony walked around the table grabbing the pizza box and empty beer body. He smiled to himself, as much as Tony was learning; his patience would be tested tonight.

##########################################################################

"Are you ready for bed?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"Then let's go." Gibbs said as he walked up the stairs. He was standing by the bed when Tony finally appeared in the bedroom doorway. "Is there a problem?" Gibbs asked as he stepped out of his sweat and pulled off his shirt, standing there in only his boxers.

"You want us to sleep together."

"Yes." Gibbs smiled.

Tony slowly walked in and stopped by the other side of the bed.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked. He was confused by Tony's hesitation.

"I think maybe I should sleep on the couch."

Gibbs shrugged. "If that's what you want."

"It's not, it's just-"

"Then sleep on the couch. I'm tired and I'm going to bed." Gibbs said and he crawled into bed.

Tony didn't move.

"I won't ask again either get in to bed or go sleep on the couch. Either way turn off the light" Gibbs put his head down and closed his eyes.

Tony walked over and turned off the light.

Gibbs waited. It took almost two minutes until he felt the other side of the bed sink down as Tony climbed in. Then silence.

"Come closer."

Tony heard Gibbs' voice in the darkness and he forced himself to move closer.

"On your side facing away from me."

Again Tony did as commanded. He felt Gibbs' arm wrapped around his waist and then jerk him back tightly against his body. Tony couldn't help but moan as he felt Gibbs' hard cock press against his ass. He was trying so hard not to thrust back against it that his body was shaking.

"Want it that bad do you?"

"Yes." Tony's moan almost sounded like a sob.

"Is that why you wanted to sleep on the couch? You were afraid you would misbehave again?" Gibbs said as he thrust himself against Tony's ass.

"Yes." Tony's body shook again.

"Did it occur to you that I might have brought you to bed to fuck you?"

"Please." Tony's voice was a whisper.

"Will you be good and do as I say?"

"Yes. Whatever you say."

Tony shivered again as he felt Gibbs lips at his ear. "Take your clothes off."

It took Tony only a moment to remove his clothes and toss them out of the bed.

"Now be still." Gibbs said as his hand wrapped around Tony's cock.

It started with long slow strokes of Tony's cock, building the desire that had been a constant in Tony's body all day today. For Tony it was a strange mix of pleasure and pain and he was unprepared to deal with it all. He wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to come. All day his only thoughts had been of being with Gibbs, but it had been about him pleasing Gibbs, not Gibbs pleasing him. And now it had his body and mind confused. He had expected Gibbs to want to use him to fulfill his own need; this was not part of what Tony had envisioned. Why was Gibbs making it about him?

Tony's body shook again as the need continued to consume his body.

"Do you enjoy when I fuck you?" Gibbs asked as his movements over Tony's cock increased.

"Yes, God yes."

"And when you suck my cock?"

"Yes." Tony moaned.

"Then why would you think I couldn't get pleasure from this." Gibbs said as if reading Tony's thoughts.

Again Gibbs felt Tony's body shake as the release threatened.

"You will not come." Gibbs paused. "Until I tell you to, understood?"

"Yes." Tony managed to say in a guttural tone. He instantly thought of Gibbs telling him he would not die as he laid there fighting the plague. Part of Tony still believed that was why he hadn't died, because Death didn't want to piss off Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Now Tony prayed to God, the devil, any god that would help him keep the promise he had just made when he already wanted to come.

Gibbs let himself thrust up against Tony again, feeling Tony moan and shiver.

"You're trying to be so good, aren't you?" Gibbs moaned.

"Yes." Tony sighed.

"You want so much to please me, don't you?"

"Yes, so much."

"I do love that about you." Gibbs said as he tightened his grip around Tony's cock and sped up.

"Jethro." The name was drawn out.

"Something you want?"

"Yes." Tony didn't ask, trying to not show his impatience.

Gibbs smiled in the dark. He was surprised that Tony was learning so quickly, even though he knew there would still be set backs and mistakes, Tony was making Gibbs believe in everything again.

Tony felt the world around him disappear as his mind scream inside his head to give in and his heart claw at his chest trying to free itself from its cage. It was too much and Tony's body convulsed as he forced himself not to move and not to come.

"Very good." Gibbs was impressed to feel Tony fight through the need. If they had been together longer, Gibbs would have pushed even more, but he was already pushing Tony past his limits and he knew tomorrow Tony's whole body would ache from holding back.

"Ask me to let you come?"

"Please Jethro, please let me come for you!" Tony voice was cracking as he spoke.

Gibbs moaned, again he was taken aback by Tony knowing just what to say to make him happy. It would have been just as easy for Tony to say let me come, but he had asked please and knew he wanted Tony to come for him.

"Come for me."

As soon as the words left Gibbs' mouth Tony's body trembled against him as the release erupted throughout his whole being. Tony cried out some animalistic cry that tore through the darkness and assaulted Gibbs' senses. Gibbs' eyes closed as his own desire was fed by Tony's cry and threatened to overtake him. Then he felt Tony's body go limp against him and his cock flaccid in his hand.

"Take a deep breath." Gibbs said as he couldn't even feel Tony breathing.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Tony tensed as the air filled his lungs. An aftershock of pleasure coursed through his body and he shivered. Without thought he pushed back against Gibbs hard cock, then froze.

Gibbs sighed. "I'll let that go, this time."

Tony pulled away from Gibbs cock. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But I won't be so understanding next time."

"I know." Tony sighed fighting every urge in his body to thrust back against Gibbs. Part of him actually wanted to see what the punishment would be, but the larger part of him feared that it would remove him from the bed and Gibbs.

"Go clean up." Gibbs said.

"May I ask a question?" Tony spoke softly.

"Yes."

"I want to make you come." Tony said.

"That's not a question." Gibbs smirked.

"Can I make you come?" Tony changed his statement to a question.

"No." Gibbs said as much as it hurt him to say it.

"I'll go clean up."

The disappointment in Tony's voice ripped at Gibbs' heart. He wasn't use to caring so much about a submissive and it bothered him. Tony climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Gibbs blew out a breath as he steadied his resolve. Tomorrow he told himself, if Tony behaved. Gibbs chuckled to himself. He wasn't denying Tony just because Tony needed to learn, he was denying himself as well. There was more he needed to learn about Tony and about his own feelings for Tony before he took this further. Although he had already had Tony the other night, it had just been sex, a release. Their relationship now was about more and Gibbs needed them both to be ready for that.

He heard Tony click off the bathroom light and he climbed out of bed. Entering the bathroom he closed the door, listening as Tony climbed back into bed. Quickly Gibbs washed up and then went back into the bedroom climbing into bed and laying on his back. Then he waited, expected Tony to ask to come closer, but realizing he didn't ask because it was too much of a temptation. For a moment Gibbs thought about ordering Tony into his arms but then thought twice. As much as Tony needed to learn to control temptation, it had been a long day and he decided Tony needed to rest. Gibbs relaxed back into the pillow and awaited sleep.

##############################################################################

"Wake up."

The voice echoed through Tony's mind tugging at him through the sleepy haze.

"You need to wake you or I'll fuck while you sleep."

Tony sighed in his sleep. "Fuck me."

"Fine." the voice said into Tony's dream.

Still lost in a dream Tony felt himself pulled onto his knees. Having fallen asleep on his stomach, it was the logical choice. Then he felt the cock pressed against him, but even in sleep he remember not to push back, instead moaning. Another push forward and the cock was buried another inch inside Tony.

"You're really going to sleep through this." The voice held a hint of amusement.

"Um." Tony mumbled as the voice again worked its way into his dream, his conscious mind screamed and clawed trying to bring Tony awake.

Then the cock slammed into him burying itself deep inside.

Tony's eyes shot open as he clutched at the bed covers.

"Awake now."

"Yes." Tony moaned as the haze left him and he realized none of it had been a dream.

"Good." Gibbs grinned. Tony was a deep sleeper. He hadn't heard Gibbs open the drawer, get the lube, and just let him lift his body onto his knees. Pulling almost out, Gibbs drove back into Tony feeling his body lunge forward on the bed. Then he stayed there again as he took in the feel of Tony around his cock.

Tony bit his lip as he forced himself not to push back and not to beg Gibbs to take him. It was a battle he was afraid he was going to lose until finally Gibbs slowly starting moving in and out. The pace tortuously slow. Tony's head fell down into the pillow as he fought every compulsion within him to fuck back and to beg for more.

"You do feel so good." Gibbs groaned continuing his slow pace. At some point as he lay awake he decided that Tony needed to learn that sleep wasn't something that was guaranteed. And he wanted Tony. Two birds with one stone, Tony learned something and he got what he wanted. He had also learned Tony was a heavy sleeper and that could be very useful in the future.

Tony moaned as his body arched. It felt so good, he had wanted this all day yesterday, still wanted it, and would continue to want it after it was done. And he was realizing he didn't care what he had to do to get it. He felt Gibbs' hands clutching at his hips and he hoped it would leave marks, wanting the reminder of how much Gibbs wanted him. Then the pace quickened and Tony felt his body thrust forward ever time Gibbs lunged into him. He let go of the bed sheets and wrapped his hands around the rungs in the bed frame. The movement shifted his body slightly and he heard Gibbs groan.

Gibbs thrust into Tony and stopped again, letting the desire within him calm momentarily. He felt Tony tighten around him.

"Stop or I will." Gibbs growled as he felt his cock twitch inside Tony. Tony would be punished for that when he was done. Again he started thrusting into Tony with more fever. It was fast and hard and he didn't care.

"Jethro." Tony moaned.

There was no response and Gibbs continued his assault letting himself feel the release build rapidly. Although his satisfaction would be the same if he came now or made it last, Tony had made the decision for him. He had punishment he needed to attend to. As he slammed one last time into Tony he came, it was intense and angry and he clawed at Tony's hip.

Tony's legs quivered as Gibbs fingers dug into him. He felt Gibbs release inside him and then Gibbs pulled out. The loss of contact caused Tony to moan. Lying down beside Tony Gibbs sighed.

"Get up."

Tony looked over at Gibbs, at first confused.

"You heard me." Gibbs said in the commanding voice that always made Tony ache. "Get up."

Crawling out of the bed, Tony stood up and waited.

"Go sleep on the couch." Gibbs said staring at Tony.

Tony nodded already knowing what he had done.

"And if you do that again. You'll sleep on the floor at the foot of the bed. Understood?"

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"Good."

"May I clean up?" Tony asked.

"No." Gibbs paused. "Now go."

Tony walked slowly from the room.

Gibbs listened to each foot step on the steps, counting until Tony reached the bottom. Gibbs shook his head. Normally he would have given a different punishment, but for Tony this was an appropriate punishment. Tony cared more about pleasing him and being near him, than most others, and especially not to be able to be with him after they had made love. Finding punishments for Tony were not going to be complicated, his need for attention and pleasure would give him more than enough material. And as much as Gibbs wanted Tony next to him, it needed to be done.

#############################################################################


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Gibbs wants something specific from a lover. Is that something Tony wants and can be? They will find out. SLASH Submission and dominates but nothing to extreme.**

**As always feedback is welcome. I know this is really different from my other stories. Just thought I would do something different.**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading you rock!**

Gibbs came down the stairs already dressed and ready for work, surprised to be assaulted by the smell of coffee. Glancing at the couch Tony wasn't there, he walked into the kitchen, Tony wasn't there either.

"Good morning." Tony smiled as he walked into the kitchen, also dressed for work. He stopped about halfway into the kitchen.

"Morning." Gibbs smiled back.

"I made coffee and put your mug there for you." Tony said as he nodded towards the cup.

"Thanks." Gibbs said as he filled the cup and took a drink. He grinned after tasting it. "Very good."

"I know how you like your coffee." Tony grinned. "Plus I've watched you make it before so I paid attention."

"I bet there are a lot of things you know about me that would surprise me." Gibbs smirked.

"There are." Tony smiled. "Is there anything else you want? I know you're not a breakfast person, but-"

"I'm good." Gibbs said then took another sip of coffee. "Is there something you want?"

Tony thought a moment. "I know I messed up last night and it won't happen again. But I wanted to ask for a kiss."

"Then come here." Gibbs said as he sat the coffee cup down and leaned back against the counter.

Taking the last few steps to Gibbs, Tony stopped in front of him.

Gibbs' arm snaked out and wrapped around Tony's waist pulling him tightly against him. He glanced at Tony's eyes then his lips, then fell upon them with crushing force. Tony let his arm come up and slide around Gibbs' neck. It was so full of need and want that Tony disappeared into the kiss forgetting everything else around him. Then Gibbs' tongue persuaded Tony's lips to part as he deepened the kiss even further. Tony felt Gibbs' hands clutching at his back pulling him even tighter.

When Gibbs finally pulled back Tony let his forehead lay against Gibbs as he tried to breathe again.

"Wow." Tony sighed. "That wasn't what I expected."

Gibbs chuckled.

"I just expect less-"

"Passion." Gibbs smirked.

"Yes." Tony nodded and smiled feeling warm and safe inside Gibbs arms.

"Tony." Gibbs stared into his eyes. "You were sent out of the bed for punishment not because I didn't want you there."

"I know." Tony nodded.

Gibbs continued to stare at Tony reading the emotion behind the eyes.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked away.

"I asked you a question answer."

"I'm not sure." Tony sighed.

"You still doubt my desire for you?"

"Yes." Tony said looking up.

"On your knees." Gibbs commanded.

Tony dropped to his knees in front of Gibbs looking up at him.

"Take out my cock."

Reaching up to Gibbs' slacks he slid down the zipper and reached in for Gibbs' cock. It was already hard and it caused Tony to moan. Once Gibbs' cock was hanging there hard in front of him Tony let his hand fall away.

"You made me hard just from kissing you. Still think I don't want you?"

"No." Tony said as he licked his lips.

"Good. Because this is the last time we are having this discussion. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Now put your mouth to good use." Gibbs said.

As he finished the sentence Tony wrapped his lips around his cock and plunged down unceremoniously.

Gibbs moaned as Tony fed on his cock as if it were his last meal. The pace was fast and hard, and Gibbs could feel his cock hitting the back of Tony's throat.

"Your mouth was made to suck cock." Gibbs growled. "But then you know that, that's why you want to be here."

Tony moaned around Gibbs' cock, Gibbs tasted so good, a mix of sawdust and his natural scent and it drove Tony crazy.

Gibbs knotted his fist into the hair on the back of Tony's head pulling Tony slightly back. It forced Tony to slow his pace as Gibbs helped him.

"This needs to be quick but not that quick." Gibbs sighed. "I want to enjoy your mouth for as long as I can."

And that's exactly what Gibbs did, controlling Tony's mouth with the back of his head. He created a speed that kept him just on the edge. It wasn't until he was ready to come that he released Tony's head and let Tony finish him off.

Tony made a few more movements over Gibbs' cock and then Gibbs thrust up.

"Tony." Gibbs said the name as he came. Tony stayed locked around Gibbs' cock waiting. Finally after he let the aftershocks of pleasure fade, Gibbs spoke, "Enough."

Tony pulled his mouth off of Gibbs' cock and looked up at him.

Gibbs glanced down and Tony licked his lips. As much as Gibbs knew Tony had done it for his benefit, he couldn't bring himself to make an issue of it. Gibbs found it too erotic to punish Tony for something Gibbs wanted to see.

"Stand up." Gibbs said still trying to catch his breath as he zipped himself up

Tony stood in front of him and again waited.

Gibbs motioned Tony towards him, wrapping the man in his arms. "Do you get it now?"

"Yes." Tony smiled. "But that just makes me want more."

Gibbs chuckled. "Well that will have to wait. Work remember."

"I remember." Tony sighed.

"I would have thought you would be ready to be out of the house and away from this."

"I would rather be here, alone, with you." Tony said letting his hands slide up Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs smirked. "I agree."

"But we need to go." Tony sighed and let his head drop back.

Gibbs took it as an opportunity and dropped his lips to Tony's throat kissing and nipping at the tender flesh.

"Jethro." Tony moaned as his hands balled into fists on Gibbs shirt.

"You taste so sweet." Gibbs said between kisses.

Tony didn't speak just enjoyed the feel of Gibbs' lips against his skin.

As Gibbs finally removed his lips he tugged Tony closer. "We will continue this when we get home."

"Promise." Tony sighed.

"I promise." Gibbs let Tony go. "Let's finish getting ready to go."

"I so need more coffee." Tony grinned.

##############################################################################

Gibbs and Tony stepped into the elevator heading towards the bullpen. As soon as the elevator started moving Gibbs hit the emergency stop. Tony raised an eyebrow just as Gibbs turned around.

Gibbs smirked and shook his head. "I do want you but I think I can wait."

"Can't blame me for hoping." Tony grinned.

"No I can't." Gibbs paused. "This is about us and work."

"Okay." Tony nodded.

"I said it before but this is a learning experience for us both. I've never dated anyone at work."

"I remember." Tony paused. "So are you worried about me or you?"

"Both." Gibbs paused. "I still expect you to remember what you've learned."

"I will." Tony agreed.

"And I'll find out today how I do."

"Do I get-" Tony paused realizing the statement was cocky and not sure how Gibbs would take it.

"Say what you were going to say. Even though I already know it's a smart ass cocky statement."

"I was going to say do I get to critic you when we get home?"

"Actually we will discuss this." Gibbs paused. "If this is going to work it needs, to work, at work."

"We'll make it work." Tony smiled.

Gibbs shook his head. "You surprise me and-" He left the sentence unfinished.

"Will you finish that sentence?" Tony asked. "For me if for no other reason."

There was a moment of silence.

"You know my weakness and you know what I need. I just want to hear it."

"You look too good. And when you smile like you just did." Gibbs paused. "I want to either make love to you or punish you which ever you deserve. Preferable the first."

"Thank you." Tony smiled. "And I'll behave."

Gibbs flipped the elevator back on.

############################################################################

Gibbs was in Leon's office only a few minutes after his arrival, having had a message to come to his office when he got in.

"Don't like to start my week off in your office Leon."

Leon chuckled. "Believe me I don't like starting my week off with you in my office any better."

"Then why am I here."

"Because I have a new agent who is going to be spending the day with your team."

"Leon." Gibbs sighed.

"It's just for the day and you can always pass them off on DiNozzo or who ever. I just want him to get some sense of how a team works."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "We don't even have a case."

"I don't care." Leon threw the file on the desk towards Gibbs.

"He's going to be pushing paper with DiNozzo."

"Fine." Leon shrugged.

Gibbs picked up the file and flipped through it. "Where's he going?"

"Not sure yet. Probably Tarmon's team, they're down a man."

Gibbs made his way towards the door.

"Agent Loren is waiting outside."

Opening the door Gibbs looked at the young man sitting outside Leon's office. Agent Loren was as tall as Gibbs, well built from his Marine background, jet black hair cut similar to Tony's, and very dark blue eyes. He stood up when he saw Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs." the man extended his hand.

"Agent Loren." Gibbs nodded shaking the man's hand. "Follow me."

Walking down the steps Agent Loren followed quickly behind Gibbs.

As they walked into the bullpen the three agents at their desks looked at each other.

"This is agent Loren he will be spending the day with DiNozzo." Gibbs said looking at Tony.

"Boss?" Tony looked confused.

"Just for the day. Show him the ropes or whatever it is you do, beside playing unauthorized games."

"I got rid of that." Tony said.

"Good."

"Agent Loren, Agent DiNozzo." and Gibbs walked back over to his desk.

"Call me Devon."

"Tony. So who'd you piss off to get sent here for the day?"

Devon laughed. "I hope no one I think the Director just wanted me get a feel for things, see how a team works, before I get assigned to a team."

"This is the best." Tony smiled.

"So I've heard." Devon smiled back.

Gibbs made his way out of the bullpen. "Going for coffee."

As he disappeared into the elevator, Devon nodded.

"Agent Gibbs?" Devon asked Tony.

"That is a question that would take much longer than a day to answer." Tony sighed. "He is an enigma."

"And enigma?" Devon nodded. "Okay I've heard him called a lot of things but that wasn't one of them."

Tony chuckled. "The second b is for bastard right?"

"Yeah that sounds more like it." Devon grinned.

Tony looked as if he was deep in thought. "I have no response for that."

Devon laughed again. "Okay."

A very sexy female voice rang out_ you have mail_. Tony jumped towards his computer.

Devon raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that." Tony said hitting the mute button on his computer.

"Interesting." Devon nodded. "Girlfriends voice?"

"No." Tony shook his head and chuckled.

"Oh." Devon nodded.

"Tony doesn't keep a woman around long enough to call them a girlfriend." Ziva smirked from her desk.

"Ha Ha." Tony rolled his eyes. "Ignore her."

Devon shook his head.

"You divorced?" Tony asked.

"What? Why would you think that?" Devon looked surprised.

"Your ring finger. There's a mark possible from a wedding band." Tony nodded.

"Wow. I really need to learn to be more observant." Devon shook his head. "I don't think I would have notice that."

"You will. Takes time." Tony smiled. "Divorced? Because that will give you something in common with Gibbs."

"Um, no." Devon paused. "Long story."

"No problem. None of my business." Tony changed the subject. "How about a trip once the Boss gets back?"

"Sure."

##############################################################################

Gibbs returned to find Tony and Devon laughing and standing over the open file cabinet. When Devon saw Gibbs he stopped laughing. Gibbs smiled to himself, his reputation always preceded him.

Taking a seat at his desk, Gibbs started looking over paperwork.

"Boss." Tony said. "Care if I take Devon down to Abby's?"

"Go." Gibbs said without looking up.

They headed stepped into the elevator and towards Abby's lab.

"Abs, I brought someone for you-"

"Devon!" She screamed as she ran to the man and threw her arms and legs around him and kissed his cheek.

The man grabbed Abby and swung her around.

"Hey there spider." Devon smiled.

"When did you get here?" She asked as he still held her.

"Earlier this morning."

"Why didn't you come right down?"

"Um, Agent Gibbs."

"Right." She grinned.

"I take it you two know each other?" Tony said looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

They both looked over and smiled at him.

"Yeah." Abby grinned as she looked at Devon and finally jumped out of his arms.

"Care to share?" Tony asked betting it was a good story.

"No." Abby shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Abby?" Tony asked Devon.

"I wanted to get down and see her. Figured if you didn't know I knew her you would bring me down here." Devon paused. "Sorry."

"Never say you're sorry." Tony held up a finger.

"Rule six." Abby nodded.

"Rule six?" Devon looked confused.

"Gibbs rules." Abby smiled.

"Should I know these?"

"No, you're only here for the day. And to try and explain all fifty to you would take the whole day." Tony said shaking his head.

"Fifty?" Devon looked surprised.

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"He is everything everyone says he is."

"Don't listen to rumors, Gibbs is sweet." Abby smiled.

"He's sweet to Abby. She's his favorite." Tony rolled his eyes.

Abby punched his arm

"Ouch." Tony said grabbing his arm in real pain. His arms were still sore from his punishment.

"Of course you would be his favorite." Devon grinned. "You're everyone's favorite."

She smiled proudly at the statement. "Gibbs is the best. Don't let Tony tell you any different."

"He hasn't." Devon said glancing at Tony.

"Really?" She looked surprised.

"What? Hey I'm a fan of the man as much as you." Tony said then furrowed his brow realizing how that sounded.

"Really?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." Tony said trying to cover his statement.

"Sure." Abby grinned.

Tony sighed.

Devon watched the exchanged wondering if Abby knew something he didn't.

"You just need to remember with Gibbs it's all about attitude." Abby explained.

"Okay." Devon looked puzzled.

"If he smells fear." Abby paused and touched his shoulder. "It's over."

Devon nodded. "Show no fear."

"And never, ever bring up the ex's."

"Oh that's a good one." Tony nodded.

"The ex's?"

"Wives. Three." Tony held up three fingers.

"Ah okay."

"And never spill, touch, or look at his coffee." Abby smiled.

"Got it." Devon smiled. "Can you bring him a coffee?"

Tony and Abby looked at each other with wide eyes.

Tony patted Devon's back. "Start at the shallow end of the pool before diving into the deep end."

"Yeah." Abby nodded in agreement.

Devon just shook his head.

"Oh we so need to all go out." Abby said to Devon then turned to Tony. "We can get Ziva and Tim, maybe try to convince Bossman."

"Bossman, Gibbs?" Devon asked.

"Yeah." She grinned. "He doesn't like when I call him the silver haired fox."

Devon laughed. "You actually call him that?"

"Sometimes. When he's not around."

"Well he is around." Gibbs said walking in.

"Gibbs." Abby used her best smile trying to tame the beast. "Something you needed from your humble servant?"

"Yeah." Gibbs turned to Tony. "Ducky's got a body. Take Devon down, show him-"

"How the report needs to be written up." Tony grinned. "And if he can stomach it."

Gibbs smirked. "Yeah.

"Got ya." Tony nodded. "Come on." Tony looked at Devon.

As they walked out Gibbs spoke. "And when you're done there go let Devon buy me a coffee. I'm sure you can show him how I take it."

Tony stopped and looked back at Gibbs who just looked at him calmly.

"Right." Tony bit his lip. Then he left with Devon in tow.

Gibbs then turned to Abby.

"You heard everything didn't you?" She asked looking slightly scared.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"We just wanted Devon to be prepared." She smiled.

Gibbs didn't say anything.

"Oh come on." Abby said putting her hands on her hips. "You are not the easiest person to read and you do have a reputation."

"So what's with him?" Gibbs asked changing the subject.

"Whatcha mean?"

Gibbs sighed and cocked his head.

"Okay. He's a great guy. So sweet, super hot, and as much as he loved the Marines he wanted to get into the private sector." Abby shrugged.

"Private sector, because of DADT."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Bossman got some gaydar going on!"

"Abs."

"Yeah." She answered. "But that doesn't matter, he will be a good agent."

"Didn't say he wouldn't." Gibbs interest in the topic had nothing to do with the job. His concern lay with another agent.

"Why the info search? He staying on our team?" She looked excited.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Just trying to get a feel for him. Have to do a report."

"He's a good guy Gibbs. And a Marine. You gotta give him points for that."

"Right." Gibbs smirked.

"Tony and he seem to be getting along." Abby smiled. "In fact we should all go out tonight."

"Abs." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on." She pouted. "I tried Tony all weekend and he ignored me. I wanted to go out. I think he found a nice piece to spend the weekend with."

Gibbs didn't respond remembering Tony ignoring Abby's call.

"Oh come on. You know how Tony is!" She grinned.

"I do." Gibbs nodded his face a stone.

"So he had to be getting some."

Gibbs shrugged and turned and walked out.

##############################################################################

Sitting at his desk Gibbs heard the elevator open and heard the laughter as the doors opened. He glanced up just with his eyes and say Tony and Devon walk out. They were laughing about something and Devon was touching Tony's arm. Slowly Devon let his hand glide down Tony's arm and fall away. Gibbs felt the knot form in his stomach and his eyes dilate.

As they reached the bullpen the two approached his desk and Devon sat a cup of coffee down in front of him on the desk.

"The coffee you wanted." Devon smiled.

"Thanks." Gibbs said without looking up.

"We'll get that report written up and have it to you in half an hour." Tony said expected Gibbs to at least look up.

"Fine." Gibbs nodded still not looking up.

"Okay." Tony said looking at Devon with a puzzled look. Then headed towards his desk. "have a seat."

Devon sat down in Tony's chair and Tony grabbed another from an empty desk. He pulled the chair next to Devon's and they started working on the report.

Gibbs glanced over at them from time to time his annoyance and jealousy growing with each glance. Tony's arm was on the back of Devon's chair, Devon was leaning in to close, and his blue eyes were too dilated. He was attracted to Tony, it was obvious, and Gibbs knew the signs all too well. The first thought he had was to take Devon to interrogation and show the man how he broke people. The second was to take him to the elevator and have a discussion. Both were inappropriate no matter how much he wanted to. He turned back to the file before him. This was work and he needed to separate his feeling while he was here no matter how hard it was.

Getting up from the desk he pushed the coffee that Devon had placed there into the garbage.

"I'm going for coffee." Gibbs said as he headed towards the elevator. As the elevator doors were just about to close, Devon slid in. Gibbs tried not to let the anger show on his face. Devon stood beside Gibbs shoulder to shoulder.

"Is there a reason you don't like me?" Devon asked.

"What makes you think I don't like you?"

"The coffee."

Gibbs didn't answer.

"The fact you don't want to look at me."

Gibbs turned and faced the man. "That better."

Devon felt the intensity of the stare and almost wished he hadn't brought that up.

"Yeah." Devon said as he swallowed hard.

Gibbs reached over and hit the emergency stop. "What is it you want?"

"Just a fair shot."

"I'm sure you will get that. The Director decides what happens with you not me." Gibbs said still staring at him.

"Yes but he will listen to what you have to say." Devon paused. "He put me with your team for the day because he wants your opinion."

"In case you haven't notice you are working with Agent DiNozzo today."

Devon thought a moment. "So you are going to let Tony give his opinion about me?"

"Yes." Gibbs nodded. "Does that make you feel better?"

"A little." Devon sighed.

"I thought it would." Gibbs said his face still expressionless.

"What does that mean?" Devon looked confused.

"Are you here to learn to be an agent or pick up someone?" Gibbs asked.

"Um, I wasn't trying to-" There was a paused. "I know Tony's not-"

Gibbs continued to stare.

"Point taken." Devon nodded.

"I hope it is." Gibbs stepped closer to Devon coming toe to toe with the man. "Because if we have to have another conversation about this, I won't be so polite. Understood?"

"Yes." Devon said his voice cracking.

Gibbs hit the switch and the elevator started back down. The doors opened to the lobby and Gibbs walked out.

When the doors closed again, Devon leaned back against the wall of the elevator and let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He wondered if Agent Gibbs was this protective of all his team. And then he remembered never to piss Agent Gibbs off.

##############################################################################

When Gibbs returned with his coffee the report from Tony and Devon was on his desk and Devon was talking to Ziva. Tony was walking towards Gibbs desk before he sat down.

"Did you want me to write up a report on Devon for the director?" Tony asked as Gibbs sat down.

Gibbs looked up at him and Tony felt the steel blue eyes boring into him. It made Tony shiver.

"Yeah." Gibbs said as he glanced at his watch. They only had about a half hour before quitting time. "Have it to me in twenty minutes. Then I'll add any notes I have."

Tony nodded. "Okay."

Tony continued to stand there looking at Gibbs.

"Something else DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Standing there Tony was trying to get a read on Gibbs mood and attitude. Something was wrong and it was making Tony nervous.

"Well?"

"No nothing else." Tony said as he finally walked back to his desk.

As the twenty minutes were about to expire, Tony appeared in front of Gibbs desk.

"Here is the report." Tony handed it to Gibbs.

"Thanks." Taking it Gibbs turned to Devon. "Agent Loren. Go home. The director will talk to you in the morning."

Devon nodded and got up grabbing his bag.

"Good to meet you." Tony smiled extending his hand.

"You too." Devon smiled half heartedly. "Thank for everything."

"Sure." Tony was surprised by his change in mood. It had started after he went to talk to Gibbs in the elevator. "Wish we would have had a case for you."

"I'm sure I'll get plenty of those in the future." Devon said as he turned and said good-bye to Ziva and Tim. He finally walked over to Gibbs desk. "Thank you."

Gibbs looked up. "Sure." and then went back to the report from Tony.

Devon just nodded and walked towards the elevator.

Tony watched the exchange confused by why Gibbs had taken a dislike to Devon. And he was wondering what had taken place between them in the elevator.

Gibbs signed off on Tony's report and got up heading towards the stairs. "DiNozzo with me."

"On your six boss." He said as he jumped up following Gibbs up the steps.

They entered the Directors office unannounced as Gibbs always did.

Leon sighed. "I guess this means you have a report for me."

Gibbs tossed the report on Leon's desk and sat down at the conference table. Tony leaned back against the table beside Gibbs.

As Leon read over the report, the two men waited. When he finally looked up he spoke to Tony.

"Seems you liked Agent Loren?"

"He's eager to learn, committed, loyal, has a good constitution, handled autopsy fine. But most Marines would."

Leon grinned. "And personally?"

"Good guy, but guarded to some degree."

Leon looked over at Gibbs. "And you have anything to add?"

"Didn't spend a lot of time with him." Gibbs shrugged.

"But you always have an opinion, even if you've just met someone." Leon smirked.

"He'll be fine Leon. His background with the core will help."

"Good." Leon nodded.

Gibbs got up and walked out of the office. Tony sighed and stood up about to follow.

"Having a tag along put him in a foul mood today?" Leon asked Tony.

"I don't know." Tony shrugged as he left.

Back in the bullpen Ziva and Tim were gathering their things to leave.

"You coming?" Ziva asked walking over to Tony's desk. "We're going to go get drinks with Abby and Devon."

"No. I need to get some things done at home."

She looked at him as if she didn't believe him but let it go. "Okay."

Once Ziva and Tim left, Tony looked over at Gibbs.

"I got a call from the auto shop. My car should be ready tomorrow after work."

"Fine." Gibbs said reading something on his computer screen.

Tony blew out a breath and went back to his computer.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes." Gibbs said.

"Okay." Tony answered.

##############################################################################

The ride home was spent in silence, a silence Tony didn't even attempt to break. Gibbs was in a foul mood and Tony had no idea why. His concern was that it was his fault and as soon as they walked in the door Gibbs would punish him.

As they walked through the door Tony waited for it. The order, the punishment, whatever might come.

Instead Gibbs walked into the kitchen and Tony heard him starting coffee. Making his way to the kitchen he stopped and leaned against the wall frame instead of walking in.

After a few minutes of Tony watching him Gibbs looked over at him.

"What?" Gibbs practically bark.

"I was just going to ask if I did something wrong today?" Tony paused. "You seem angry."

"Do I." Gibbs nodded leaning back against the counter. "Any idea why I might be angry?"

"No." Tony answered. "If you tell me what I did wrong I won't do it again."

"That seems to be the problem you can't even see what you did wrong."

Tony ran through the day trying to think of what he could have done wrong. He was respectful, trying to still remember his place when it came to Gibbs, nothing was coming to him. Hell he had spent most of the day babysitting Devon so what the hell could he have done. Tony walked over towards Gibbs and dropped down to his knees in front of him.

"I'm sorry for what I did. Punish me." Tony's eyes were already burning with desire.

Gibbs shook his head. "You're sorry but you don't even know what for."

Tony couldn't answer didn't have an answer. He didn't know what he had done.

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the hair on the back of his head. "Who do you belong to?"

"You." Tony answered quickly.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked again.

"Yes."

Gibbs glared at him. "Then you better learn to show that."

"I will." Tony said his voice ragged.

"Because if you don't want this there are other people who will." Gibbs waited to see Tony's reaction.

"I want to be here and I am yours." Tony sighed. "Punish me please."

"Why are you so eager for punishment?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't want you mad at me."

"And you think punishing you will take my anger away?"

"Yes." Tony answered.

Gibbs shook his head. "That's not how it works. Punishment is for you to learn. It has no affect on how I feel."

Tony was silent.

Letting go of Tony's head Gibbs folded his arms across his chest. "Go upstairs get undressed and get into bed I'll be up in a few minutes."

Tony stood up and headed up stairs.

Gibbs watched him walk away and he shook his head. Tony needed to learn not to let people touch him, especially someone that was obviously attracted to him. And he needed to learn that his lover was a very, very jealousy man.

##############################################################################

After waiting a few minutes Gibbs came up to the bedroom finding Tony lying naked and hard on the bed.

Gibbs walked over to the left side of the bed and reached between the mattress and the bedspring pulling on the attached restraints that were tucked underneath.

"Put your arms out." Gibbs said as Tony saw the leather restraints.

Tony put his arm out towards Gibbs who tightened the restraint around Tony's wrist. Then he moved to the end of the bed and pulled out the ankle restraint.

"Spread your legs."

Again Tony complied and felt the restraint tighten around his ankle. The process was repeated on Tony's other wrist and ankle.

Then Gibbs stood at the end of the bed. "I need to run some errands. You will stay here and see if you can figure out what you did."

Gibbs saw the worry in Tony's eyes and thought about saying he wouldn't be gone long but then decided against it. Instead he closed the bedroom door behind him and left.

Tony heard the front door open and close then heard the car start and pull out of the drive. His head fell back against the bed and his body shivered. The problem was he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or arousal.

##############################################################################

He arrived back to the house about an hour later and as soon as he walked in he heard movement from the bedroom. Gibbs smirked to himself. He went into the living room and started going through the items he had bought and getting them ready. After he finished he put them back in the bag and headed upstairs.

When he opened the door Tony looked at him relieved. One thing about not having a lock on your door, anyone could have walked in. Gibbs sat the bag down on the night stand and stared at Tony a minute. His cock wasn't hard but Gibbs saw it twitch as he glanced down at it.

"I'd suggest you don't get hard or it will make what I'm going to do a lot more difficult." Gibbs said as he stared down at Tony.

Tony nodded praying that he could prevent it.

"Have any revelations while I was gone?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"And?"

"I shouldn't have let Agent Loren touch me."

"Close." Gibbs said tilting his head.

"I shouldn't let anyone touch me."

"Good." Gibbs nodded. "And?"

"I shouldn't have been sitting so close to him."

Gibbs nodded. "Glad to see you understand."

Tony sighed, feeling his cock stirring.

Reaching into the bag Gibbs pulled out an item then sat down on the edge of the bed. Tony couldn't see what Gibbs was holding but he suddenly felt Gibbs hand on his cock then felt the cold metal slide over his cock.

Tony moaned as he realized the metal was a cock ring. Then Gibbs hand stroked up and down Tony's cock making him instantly hard.

"Jethro." Tony groaned as he felt the ring tighten around the base of his cock.

Gibbs then took his hand away. "Anything else you need to say before I move on?"

"I'm yours." Tony said through short quick breathes. "And only yours, always."

"Very good. Now if you can just start proving that." Gibbs said as he grabbed something else from the bag. "We won't have to continue doing these punishments."

Again Gibbs kept his hands out of Tony's line of vision but Tony heard the cap of the lube open then close. His body trembled.

"Aroused or frightened?" Gibbs asked.

"Both." Tony answered.

"Good." Gibbs said as he held up the green butt plug so Tony could see it. Again his body trembled and his head fell back. Gibbs smirked as he brought the tip of the plug between Tony's ass cheeks then paused. "Relax or this is going to be extremely uncomfortable."

This time Gibbs pushed the first inch inside Tony and the younger man moaned. At the sound Gibbs pushed in another inch and Tony again moaned.

"I must be going too slow if you're enjoying this." And with a final push he buried the plug inside Tony.

A sound somewhere between a cry and moan escaped Tony's lips as his body convulsed.

"Much better." Gibbs sighed and stood up.

"Jethro." Tony said in barely a whisper.

Gibbs leaned over close to Tony's face. "Did you want something?"

Tony couldn't find his voice all he could do was look at Gibbs with pleading eyes.

Gibbs let his fingers caress down Tony's chest. "I do love the sad pleading eyes."

"Please." Again it was whisper.

Wrapping his fingers around Tony's cock and pulling, Gibbs smirked. "Please what?"

Tony moaned the only response he was able to give.

"You seem to be having problems speaking." Gibbs paused. "Is it because between the cock ring and the butt plug you want to come?"

"Yes." Tony groaned.

"I will let you come." Gibbs smiled and he saw the momentary relief spread across Tony's face. "When I decide you've learned who you belong to."

"You, only you." Tony's voice was weak and in short bursts.

"You say that so sweetly and convincingly." Gibbs paused his hand playing across Tony's chest. "But you saying it isn't the same as you conveying it and you need to learn how important the difference is."

Again Tony's body shook.

Gibbs tapped the base of the butt plug inside Tony and the cry that Tony released filled the room. At first Gibbs thought maybe he had actually came, but Tony's cock still stood rock hard before him.

"There's another lesson to be learned from this as well." Gibbs said as he bent back down and let his lips brush against Tony's ear. "I am a jealous lover so don't give me a reason to be."

Tony managed to nod.

"Now lay here and be a good boy." Gibbs smiled. "And maybe when I come back I will let you come."

And with that Gibbs walked out of the room but this time he left the door open.

##############################################################################

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee then looked at his watch, deciding enough time had passed. When he reached the bedroom door he was immediately aroused by the sight before him. Tony's body was covered with a thin layer of sweat, his chest rose and fell in quick shallow movements, and his cock was still hard. As he walked in Tony didn't move but followed him with his eyes.

"Do you think you've learned your lesson?"

Tony licked his dry lips. "Yes."

Gibbs stared deep into Tony's eyes as if deciding if he believed him.

"We'll see." Gibbs smiled as he walked to the end of the bed and undid the tied around Tony's ankles. Even after they were released Tony didn't move. Then Gibbs pushed on the base of the butt plus and Tony whimpered and his body shook. In one quick movement Gibbs pulled it out of Tony. Again Tony, cried out, trembled and his cock jumped.

Gibbs undressed and watched as Tony's eyes pleaded and begged. He grabbed the lube and put some in his hand, then ran it over his hard cock. Climbing onto the bed between Tony's legs, Gibbs never let his eyes leave Tony's. He pushed Tony's up bending his knees and Tony moaned. Tony's legs had went numb and the sudden change in position made his muscles burn. Then Gibbs slammed into him, fucking Tony fast and hard.

Tony's head came up and it looked as if he was going to scream but no sound came out. Then his head fell back as the pleasure and pain caused his world to go black and he actually felt as if he would faint. The cock ring tightened around him and he felt himself wanting to come. His cock had ached since all of this began and he couldn't find any release. Even now Gibbs was pushing him just close enough but not over the edge. He wanted so much for Gibbs to wrap his hand around his cock.

"Jethro." Tony sighed.

"What?" Gibbs said as he continued to thrust into Tony.

"Stroke my cock. Please." Tony moaned.

Gibbs didn't respond instead letting his own need build. He knew it wouldn't take much for Tony to come and he wanted to be ready first. A moan escaped his lips as he felt the climax threatening to tear through him. He grabbed Tony's cock and started stroking, Tony was crying out after a few strokes of Gibbs' hand caused him to come. Tony's body convulsed as his wrists strained against the restraints. Gibbs was close as well pushing hard into Tony, until he finally plunged deep and came. The orgasm was so strong and intense and he felt it rush over his whole body like a hurricane. His body tensed and then stilled. Pulling himself from Tony, Gibbs let his body fall next to Tony and he closed his eyes as he tried to calm. It took some time but finally Gibbs opened his eyes and moved. He removed the restraints on Tony's wrist and his arms simply slumped down onto the bed still in their original position.

Gibbs moved them bringing them down to Tony's sides. Then Gibbs' hand slid down to Tony's cock and Tony groaned.

"I just want to remove the ring." Gibbs said in a calm soft voice. Gently Gibbs slid the ring from Tony's now flaccid cock and laid it on the bedside table.

Gibbs watched Tony. His eyes were closed, his body still shivering randomly, his chest slowly starting to take deeper breathes. The picture caused Gibbs' cock to stir, but he forced his body to ignore it. Then Gibbs saw Tony's wrist, they were red where he had strained against the restraints. Gibbs shook his head, the restraints were made to normally not leave marks, but Tony had pulled so hard that they had. There were no marks on Tony's ankles, although that would have been easier to cover up.

Tenderly, Gibbs let his lips press down on Tony's. It took a moment for Tony to respond but his lips slowly started to kiss Gibbs back, the hunger, the need again building within him. Gibbs pulled back and looked down into Tony's eyes seeing them filled with endless emotion.

"What do you want to say?" Gibbs asked.

Tony's hand came up to Gibbs face.

"There is only you. And you are the only one I want, the only one. And no one can change that, no one." Tony paused. "I will always be yours as long as you want me and even if you don't want me...I'll still be yours."

Gibbs didn't know want to say, how does anyone respond to something like that. "You are mine. And you will stay mine."

"Even with my mistakes?" Tony smiled.

Gibbs let his hand caress over Tony's chest. "It's about learning not about the mistakes. And this is new to you, it takes time."

Tony turned on his side facing Gibbs, his fingers playing on Gibbs chest and he was staring at them.

"Hey." Gibbs said putting his finger under Tony's chin and pulling it up. "What it is?"

Tony didn't answer.

"Tony. Tell me?" Gibbs asked again concern now growing.

Tony took a deep breath. "I didn't expect to like it so much."

"I see." Gibbs nodded. "And what exactly are you surprised you like so much?"

"Everything." Tony sighed. "You telling me what I can and can't do."

Gibbs could see the desire increasing in Tony eyes as he spoke.

"You telling when I we can make love and mostly just the…" Tony paused and moaned. "The power you have over me, long before this even started."

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony and jerked him against his body. Tony moaned again and his eyes momentarily closed.

"I punished you, I fucked you, and still you want more?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes." Tony moaned again, feeling Gibbs hard cock pushing against his own.

"Go get in the shower." Gibbs said as he released Tony.

Tony looked at Gibbs a moment.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Okay." Tony said as he climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom.

As the shower started Tony leaned forward and let the water flow down over his head and back. He suddenly felt the ache in his muscles and realized how good the hot water felt.

Then Tony jumped as he felt the body against him.

"Put your hands on the wall." Gibbs said.

Tony put his hands flat against the wall and Gibbs grabbed his hips and pulled them back. Then kicked Tony's feet apart.

"Get use to the cold water because we are going to be in here awhile." Gibbs growled.

############################################################################

It was five am and Gibbs was already awake and staring at the ceiling debating about getting up. The only reason he hadn't already is because he was lying on his back with Tony curled against his chest. He could easily slip out from under him without waking him but he was enjoying the feel of Tony's body against him too much to leave the bed. They had made love in the shower, then again in the bed. And although Gibbs was feeling the ache in his muscles, he knew Tony would feel much worse. He glanced down at Tony's wrist and saw the now faint red mark from the bed restraints. He would have to find a different restraint for Tony, something that the man could struggle against and not leave marks. That would a shopping trip they could take together.

Tony had followed all the rules last night and that is why they had made love so many times. It was going to be even harder to deny Tony anything if this continued. He was still surprised that Tony was learning so quickly, a pleasant surprise but a surprise none the less.

Tony stirred and sighed. "You're awake already."

"Yeah." Gibbs said dropping a kiss to Tony's head. "You shouldn't be awake."

"I felt you wake up." Tony said molding himself tighter against Gibbs' body.

Gibbs smiled to himself. "You felt me wake up?"

"Yeah." Tony paused. "Your heartbeat changes."

Gibbs chuckled. "I see."

"It's so calm when you sleep, but when you wake up it's like some wild drum." Tony said pressing the side of his head harder against Gibbs' chest.

"That could have something to do with waking up with you wrapped around me."

"No. Your heart always sounds like that when you're awake."

"And how do you know that?" Gibbs asked.

"I've had my hand on your chest before, before this and I felt it."

"Well maybe it was beating that way because you had your hand on my chest."

Tony chuckled. "Could be."

"I'm getting up, you sleep."

"Maybe you'd like something else before you get out of bed." Tony said in a seductive voice.

"And what might that be?" Gibbs asked grinning.

"Me any way you want."

"I had you many ways just a few hours ago." Gibbs sighed.

"And?"

Gibbs took Tony's hand and led it down to his hard cock. "Is this what you want again?"

Tony moaned. "Yes, please."

"What exactly do you want to do with my hard cock?" Gibbs asked.

"Whatever you want me to do."

"Jack me off. Let's see how well you do without using those sweet lips or that tight ass." Gibbs sighed.

Tony moaned as he let his hand stroke over Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of Tony's hand sliding over his cock. It felt good, Tony creating a steady pace with a strong grip. Tony was good, even without his other assets and Gibbs found his hips starting to slowly thrust into his hand. Gibbs heard Tony moan.

"What are you thinking about?" Gibbs asked knowing there was something, besides his current actions causing Tony to moan.

Tony let his lips brush against Gibbs ear. "I use to jerk off thinking about you and thinking that maybe you were doing the same."

Gibbs groaned. He had thought about Tony, many times, while he masturbated. Thinking about this, but usually about Tony's mouth locked around his cock. letting his hands slide up Tony's back, Gibbs balling his hand onto the hair on the back of Tony's head. Then he jerked Tony's head back staring into his eyes.

"Believe me I had my cock in my hand a lot of times thinking about you." Gibbs growled.

Tony moaned. "You could have had me so long ago."

"I have you now." Gibbs said as his lips crushed down on Tony. The kiss caused Tony's pace to quicken and Gibbs moaned into the kiss. Pulling back Gibbs. "That's what matters."

"Yes." Tony sighed.

"And I want you on your hands and knees, now." Gibbs ordered.

Tony let go of Gibbs' cock and moved to his hands and knees on the bed. He heard Gibbs open the drawer and retrieve the lube. Then he felt Gibbs press against him and thrust forward. Tony groaned as Gibbs buried his cock deep inside him.

"Jethro." The name dripped from Tony lips like a prayer.

Then Gibbs was driving into Tony in short quick thrusts, wanting nothing more than to finish what Tony had started with his hand. This was in no way about making it last, only about coming. Gibbs' hand wrapped around Tony's cock and he felt Tony's body tense in an effort not to thrust into his hand.

"Don't even think about coming." Gibbs moaned. "I will tell you when you can come."

Tony forced his body to calm and in return his body trembled.

Gibbs continued to slam into Tony, which then drove Tony's cock into his hand. He felt himself near the edge and buried himself inside Tony. Growling, Gibbs let the release spill into Tony and then stroked hard and quick on Tony's cock.

Tony made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan as his body started to rebel wanting desperately to come.

"Not yet." Gibbs moaned. He loved the feel of Tony's cock in his hand and he wanted to make that last.

"Jethro, please." The words escaped his mouth before he realized that he was showing his lack of patience. If he had just said Jethro's name it would have been fine but adding the please changed the meaning. The reprimand was immediate.

Gibbs hand stopped and Tony felt the physical pain.

"And you had been doing so well." Gibbs sighed. "I thought we had actually gotten past you showing how impatient you are."

Tony couldn't speak it was as if his body was caught in some please/pain loop and it couldn't figure out how to get out. He couldn't come and the stimulation had stopped.

"Do you have something you want to say?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm sorry." Tony groaned.

"For what?"

"Being impatient." Tony's voice cracked.

"Good." Gibbs said as he again started stroking Tony's cock but it was now slow and gentle and it caused Tony to tremble again as his body screamed for more.

As much as Tony wanted to cry out, wanted to beg again, he forced himself to be silent except for the moans that poured from his lips.

Gibbs let the speed of his hand increase as Tony continued to show his patience. The sensation of Tony trying not to come was causing aftershocks of pleasure to course through Gibbs' body. Tony's muscles were tensing and relaxing throughout his body, including around Gibbs' cock that was still buried inside him. Gibbs sighed as his cock again started to harden.

"Do you want to beg me to let you come?" Gibbs moaned.

"Yes." Tony managed to say between his moans.

"Good." Gibbs growled as he suddenly started thrusting inside Tony again.

A cry escaped Tony's lips as the feeling of Gibbs again taking him threatened to drive him over the edge. Still Gibbs was silent letting his own need build again, it wouldn't take long, and he would use Tony's desire to drive him. Once he felt the need to come again, Gibbs finally spoke.

"Come for me."

Before the final word at left Gibbs' mouth, Tony complied as his whole body convulsed and he cried out in the darkness.

Gibbs felt Tony tighten around him and it caused him to come again filling Tony as the young man continued to come. Tony's upper body collapsed on the bed, he remained on his knees only because Gibbs was holding him.

Gradually, Gibbs felt his body start to calm and he pulled himself from inside Tony, and then let the man go. Tony's knees folded under him and his lower body dropped to the bed. Gibbs lay on his side beside Tony, listening as Tony's breathing remained labored and his body shivered. Gibbs was lost in thought as he watched the man next to him, his mind racing with emotions, imagines of even more ways to make love, and thoughts of how Tony was again changing his world, just as he had when he came to NCIS. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Tony shift, bringing himself to his side facing Gibbs.

Gibbs leaned forward his lips meeting Tony's as he let his arm wrap around Tony's waist and drag him closer. Tony sighed into the kiss as he felt his chest press against Gibbs. When Gibbs pulled back he smiled.

"Are you ever going to be satisfied?" Gibbs asked.

"No, never." Tony said shaking his head.

Gibbs' fingers traced patterns across Tony's lower back. "And are you always like this?"

"No, only with you." Tony sighed as he let his hand caress up Gibbs' chest.

"Good answer." Gibbs smirked.

"It's the truth." Tony said as if Gibbs thought he was just trying to appease him.

"I know." Gibbs nodded then dropped a quick kiss to Tony's lips to assure him.

Tony watching his hand as it played across Gibbs' chest.

"Ask your question." Gibbs sighed as his body savored the feel of Tony's hand.

"Are you always like this?" Tony paused. "Not the dominance. The other things."

"That is definitely you." Gibbs smirked.

Tony smiled.

"I told you before this is about both of us enjoying everything we do together." Gibbs' hand came to Tony's neck and his thumb ran over his jaw line. "Ultimately once you learn more, things will relax and it will seem no different than before this started."

"Except the amazing sex." Tony grinned.

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled. "We just need to get you more comfortable and mindful of how everything works."

Tony nodded.

"Speak freely. If you have questions or concerns about this we need to talk about this?"

"It's not concerns, only questions." Tony smiled.

"About?" Gibbs said his voice gently and soft.

"Are you really that jealous?" Tony asked his eyes locked on Gibbs steely blues. He had always thought Gibbs would be the jealous type but he didn't think it was that intense.

"Yes." Gibbs said his eyes a blaze with the jealousy as he thought of yesterday. As he answered he saw Tony's eyes dilate wider and the green eyes shine brighter. He furrowed his brow and jerked Tony hard against him. "You like that I'm jealous? It turns you on."

"Yes." Tony said as he wet his lips.

"Because it shows you how much I want you."

"Yes."

"And that's what you need. You need to know I want you, more than anything."

"Yes." Tony sighed as he let his arm wrap around Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs' lips grazed Tony's ear. "I do. Never doubt that."

That was what Tony wanted to hear it as well as feel it.

Still speaking at Tony's ear Gibbs spoke. "We need to get ready for work. Get up."

#############################################################################


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Gibbs wants something specific from a lover. Is that something Tony wants and can be? They will find out. SLASH Submission and dominates but nothing to extreme.**

**As always feedback is welcome. I know this is really different from my other stories. Just thought I would do something different.**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading you rock!**

CHAPTER 4

Three weeks later

It had been a month, the amount of time he and Tony had agreed on to give this relationship and see what happened. Surprisingly, the time had flown by and they both seemed happy. He could only speak for himself, but Tony appeared happy and content. Tonight they would talk, he needed to know for sure and they had decisions to make. He shook his head; he was still surprised how quickly Tony had learned. Over the last week, there had only been one punishment, and it was minor. The week before that, only two. And punishments with Tony were easy. Gibbs had learned withholding praise and affection, along with sex was all it took to drive Tony insane. The man wanted to please and to know that Gibbs constantly wanted him. Show disappointment and Tony's eyes filled with sadness and hurt. The look was like a knife through Gibbs' heart no matter how many times Tony showed it. And Tony, he was insatiable and always ready. Gibbs was amazed how much Tony loved when he asked for sex out of the blue. They would be in the middle of dinner and Gibbs would tell Tony to get on his knees or be watching a movie and order Tony to get naked and on all fours. Never once did Tony even hesitate, already hard by the time Gibbs approached him.

Their life had started to settle as Tony learned and grew more comfortable, if anyone had seen them at home now, it would seem like almost any other relationship. Gibbs smiled to himself, he was happy, happier than he had been in a long time. And that was because of Tony. He had never imagined himself with Tony, but now he couldn't imagine himself without him. A scary place to be. He glanced over at Tony's desk and as if compelled by Gibbs thoughts, Tony looked up and smiled. That smile that drove Gibbs crazy with desire and need. Then just as quickly Tony looked back down at his work. Gibbs followed suit, again staring at the file in front of him. No one at work seemed to realize that anything was going on between them. Or if they did they didn't have the courage to say anything. Ziva had made a comment to Tony about him not hitting on every woman that walked by, but that had really been it. Even Abby seemed oblivious, which he thought, if anyone was going to figure it out, it would be her.

Now with the month up, Gibbs was planning something special, he had been taking care of the plans all week. And if everything went well, it would be something they both would enjoy. He glanced at his watch, only ten minutes of the day left. There were a few more things he needed to do for his little surprise for Tony.

As the minutes ticked down, Gibbs finally spoke.

"Go home."

Ziva and Tim were immediately gathering their things and heading towards the elevator.

"Tony?" Tim asked.

"Just want to finish this report."

"Have a good weekend." Tim nodded.

"Yeah."

The elevator closed in front of Tim and Ziva and Tony immediately looked over at Gibbs, not surprised when he found Gibbs already looking at him.

Gibbs put a finger out motioning for Tony to come to his desk.

When Tony reached the desk he paused. "What can I do for you, Boss?"

"Go home." Gibbs paused. "The report can wait."

Tony nodded and went back to his desk grabbing his bag.

Once Gibbs saw him about to head towards the elevator he again spoke.

"Tony." Gibbs saw Tony stop at look at him. "I'll be home in a couple of hours."

"Okay." Tony smiled, knowing not to ask for an explanation.

Gibbs watched Tony until the elevator doors closed. Then waited until he knew Tony would have reached the garage and driven away before grabbing his coat and heading out.

################################################################################

"Are you sure that's all I can do for you Agent Gibbs?" The man asked.

"That's all thank you." Gibbs nodded.

"If you need to change or cancel anything please let us know." The man smiled and handed the folder to Gibbs.

"I will." He said as he made his way to leave the store.

Once back in the car he drove to his next stop. As he pulled into the drive way of the house, there were no other cars and he was thankful for the small favor. He walked to the door and rang the bell. A tall, thin gray haired man appeared.

"Jethro." The man's green eyes smiled at him. "Good to see you."

"You too Nathan." Gibbs smiled back as they shook heads and Nathan ushered him in.

"I was pleased to get your call."

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

Knowing that Jethro was not one to stand on pleasantries Nathan led him to the back room of the house. As he opened the two doors into the large room, Gibbs shook his head. It never ceased to amaze him all the items Nathan carried. Nathan ran a specialty store from his home catering to specific needs.

"I put out a few different makes of the item we discussed." Nathan said as they stopped before a table.

Gibbs looked down at the restraints laid out on the table. Ever since that first punishment using the restraints, Gibbs had wanted to replace them. He didn't want the restraints leaving marks as they had that time on Tony's wrist.

"And you think these will work."

"I believe so." Nathan nodded. "They have a wider cuff and are made of softer leather. She's evidently strong?"

It took Gibbs a moment to realize he had never mentioned that his new partner was a man.

"He is strong." Although Gibbs had other lovers and bought things here, it had always been for women or himself. Most men he had been with were not long term partners and he would never spend the money on special items like these on part time relationships.

Nathan smirked. "Ah yes. Then these are definitely what you want." He picked up a set of the restraints and showed them to Gibbs.

Gibbs looked them over then looked back up at Nathan. "And they will work with the set up I already have."

"Yes." Nathan nodded. "Just remove the ones you have and these will fit into the lock mechanism you have."

"Good." Gibbs nodded. "Then these will be fine."

Nathan smiled and nodded.

Gibbs trusted Nathan, both out of necessity as well as knowing his business was successful because of his discretion.

"Anything else? Nathan asked.

"One more thing today. But if everything goes well I will need to make an appointment for Tony in about a week."

"For?" Nathan asked interested not only because Jethro had never made an appointment with anyone, but also because this new lover was a man.

"Some fittings."

Nathan nodded. "Just call me and we can set that up."

"Good."

##################################################################################

Gibbs walked into the house carrying a bag of Chinese food.

"Hey." Tony smiled walking up to greet Gibbs as he came in the door.

"Dinner." He said holding out the bag.

"I thought you might do something like that." Tony grinned. "I put plates and silverware out."

"Thanks." Gibbs winked as they walked into the living room and he sat the bag down on the coffee table. Then quickly turned and dragged Tony into his arms.

Tony smiled. "Should I put dinner in the fridge?"

Gibbs chuckled. "No. Just a kiss."

Tony let his lips press to Gibbs' gently at first but slowly building with intensity and desire. Gibbs' tongue crept into Tony's mouth tasting the minty sweetness and tugging Tony even closer. Already he felt himself responding and he pulled back.

Gibbs sighed. "Um, I should know better by now."

Tony smirked. "But you want dinner."

"I want you, but I really need to eat." Gibbs said letting his hands run up Tony's back. "I skipped lunch."

"I noticed." Tony paused. "So let's eat."

"And if I don't want to let you go?" Gibbs asked.

"Then don't." Tony smiled. "But it may make eating difficult."

"True." Gibbs dropped a quick kiss to Tony's lips then let him go.

"Do you want a beer?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Gibbs sat down on the couch and started pulling out containers.

Tony returned and sat down next to Gibbs, sitting the beer in front of him on the table.

They ate in relative silence, both hungry, and Gibbs could tell Tony was thinking of much more than food. After they finished Tony stood up about to grab the plates and take them to the kitchen.

"Leave it." Gibbs said grabbing his arm.

"Okay." Tony said his eyes already glimmering with the thought of Gibbs telling him why he wanted the dishes to wait.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head seeing the look in Tony's eyes. "Sit down. We need to talk."

Tony now looked puzzled and concerned as he sat back down.

"There are no rules now, just us having an open conversation." Gibbs explained.

"Okay." Tony said still concerned, especially at Gibbs' serious tone.

"It's been a month." Gibbs paused as Tony nodded. "We said we would give this relationship a month then see if it was what we both wanted."

"I remember." Tony nodded again.

"So I wanted to talk about this." Gibbs asked.

"Okay."

"Tony, I want to know how you feel about this." Gibbs sighed.

"I love you."

Gibbs nodded. "Good, but love isn't always enough. Is this still what you want?"

There was a long moment of silence and Gibbs felt his heart stop.

Tony stood up and held out his hand. "Come with me a minute."

Gibbs looked at him puzzled but took Tony's hand and let Tony pull him towards the stairs. As Tony pulled him up the stairs and stopped at the bedroom door, Gibbs sighed.

"Tony."

"Jethro just wait." Tony said as he paused at the door. He put Gibbs' arms around his waist.

Looking at Tony, Gibbs waited.

"See that bed?" Tony asked as he looked into the bedroom.

"Yeah."

"I want that to be our bed, always. I want to go to sleep in it with you, wake up in it with you, and make love in it with you." Tony slid his arms around Gibbs' neck. "All I want is you and our life together. This life we've had over the last month."

Gibbs' mouth crushed down on Tony's in a searing embrace. It would have lasted much longer if he had his way, but Tony pulled back.

"Is that what you want? Or have you changed your mind?" Tony asked his breathing already erratic.

"I want you and I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone." he paused. "And I don't want to ever have to think about my life without you."

Pulling Tony tighter he let his hand come to his face, his thumb caressing his cheek. "I love you."

Tony pulled Gibbs down to his lips again, letting the passion and desire show in the kiss.

"Tell me again?" Tony sighed as he pulled back.

Gibbs' lips placed a kiss on Tony's neck just under his ear. Then whispered in his ear. "I love you."

Another kiss on the neck and across his throat to the other side of Tony's neck. A kiss under the other ear and another whisper. "I love you."

Tony moaned. "Is this still an open discussion, with no rules?"

Pulling his lips from Tony's neck he looked at Tony. "Yes."

Tony's hand moved down and grabbed Gibbs' cock, feeling it already hard through the fabric of his slacks.

Gibbs moaned.

"So now what?" Tony asked his hand rubbing up and down Gibbs' covered cock.

"I have a surprise for you." Gibbs groaned.

"A surprise." Tony smiled.

"Yes." Gibbs said as he finally found the strength to pull Tony's hand from his cock.

Tony sighed and looked disappointed.

"I only did that because we need to get ready to go." Gibbs smirked.

"Okay." Tony nodded.

"We need to pack."

"Pack." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Where are we going?" Tony asked.

"You'll find out when we get to the airport."

"The airport?" Tony looked shocked.

"Yes. And we need to leave in-" Gibbs looked at his watch. "forty five minutes. So go."

"What do I need to pack? Are we going somewhere warm, cold-."

"I think jeans, maybe a couple of pairs of slacks should work fine." Gibbs smiled.

"Ah so no tropical vacation." Tony grinned.

"No, but I think you'll like what I have planned."

"I'm sure I will."

Gibbs leaned in and dropped another kiss on Tony's neck. "Now go pack."

############################################################################

"New York!" Tony practically yelled. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Just because?" Tony asked.

"I have some things planned." Gibbs smiled.

"This is crazy!" Tony said shaking his head. "I mean you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." Gibbs paused. "So just sit back and relax."

The famous DiNozzo smile played across Tony's face. "Thank you."

"You don't even know what we're doing yet." Gibbs chuckled.

"Doesn't matter. The trip alone. First class." Tony smile.

"Can I get either of you anything?" A flight attendant stopped and asked.

"A blanket." Gibbs smiled.

"Of course." She nodded with a smile. "And you?"

"I'm good for now." Tony smiled.

"I'll be right back then."

After a moment she returned and handed Gibbs the blanket.

"Thanks."

She nodded and disappeared.

"Cold?" Tony asked. "Or just tired."

"Neither." Gibbs answered as he unfolded the blanket and spread it out over both their laps. Then he reached up and turned the lights off above them.

"So the blanket?" Tony said the thought already running through his head.

Gibbs' hand slid under the blanket and squeezed Tony's cock.

Tony moaned.

"Quiet." Gibbs said as he pulled down the zipper of Tony's slacks. His hand slid in and pulled out Tony's cock.

"Jethro." Tony sighed.

"You need to learn more control." Gibbs' hand slowly started to stroke Tony's cock. "This is a perfect lesson."

Tony tried to steady himself, take deep breaths and forced himself not to moan.

Gibbs leaned closer whispering in Tony's ear.

"I love stroking your cock." Gibbs paused, waiting for a response from Tony. None came, he was impressed but he was also just getting started.

Again Tony took a slow steady breath trying to ignore Gibbs' lips still at his ear.

"Although I would love to have you sucking my cock right now."

Tony tried to take a breath but it caught in his throat.

Still Gibbs was surprised that Tony kept most of his control.

"But what I'd really love right now is to have my cock buried in your tight ass."

This time Tony whimpered and his eyes closed.

That was what Gibbs wanted to see.

"I should take you in the bathroom and fuck you." Gibbs paused. "Although it might hurt because I didn't bring any lube. But then you would probably like that. My hard cock tearing into your ass."

A groan as Tony felt the need to come overwhelming him.

"Jethro." Tony whispered.

"No." Gibbs said already knowing the question. He continued stroking but moved away from Tony's ear. With his free hand Gibbs pulled down the tables in front of him. Then he pushed the button to call the flight attendant.

Tony wanted to scream. Gibbs was testing him even more.

"Yes sir?" The flight attendant smiled.

"I'd like a Bourbon." Gibbs smiled.

"And you sir?"

Tony didn't respond.

"What do you want Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Beer." Tony answered trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"I'll be right back." She smiled.

Tony tried to take a deep breath and failed.

"Very good." Gibbs smiled as his speed increased.

Tony's mouth opened slightly and Gibbs thought for a moment that he might scream.

"Did you want to say something?" Gibbs asked.

"I want to-" He stopped as the attendant returned.

"Here you are." She placed the drinks down on their trays.

"Thank you." Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks." Tony managed say.

She disappeared again.

"What were going to say?" Gibbs asked again.

"I need to come." It was barely a whisper.

"Not going to happen." Gibbs sighed as he removed his hand from Tony's cock. "This is a learning activity, nothing more."

Tony's body screamed for release, his stomach knotted and felt sick, and his cock ached.

Again Gibbs leaned closer to Tony.

"Now put your cock back in your pants." Gibbs paused then added. "Unless you think you can finish jacking yourself off and be quiet."

Gibbs was surprised when he realized Tony was contemplating the latter. But he was completely shocked when he saw Tony grab the handkerchief from his pocket and slip his hand under the blanket and then closed his eyes. All Gibbs could do was watch. He could feel the slight movement beside him as Tony started to stoke his own cock. Then Gibbs saw his head drop back against the seat, saw Tony bite down on his lower lip as he prevented himself from crying out. When the release came, Tony sighed, the only noise he made.

Tony opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs. He realized that his actions had the desired effect. Gibbs' eyes were dilated and he was staring at Tony with a complete look of lust.

"And what exactly were you thinking about as you did that?" Gibbs asked.

Tony leaned in and whispered in Gibbs' ear.

"You that first night, holding me on your lap with your cock buried inside me."

"Liked that did you?"

"God yes. As much as I wanted you to fuck me. There was just something about you making me just sit there on your cock." Tony was almost moaning each word.

"I'll make sure to remember that."

################################################################################

They walked out of the airport and into a sea of cabs waiting out front of the doors.

"Want me to grab a cab?" Tony asked.

"No." Gibbs said as he looked down the road a little further. "Our ride is down there."

Tony followed Gibbs eyes and he grinned.

"You're kidding?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Come on."

They reached the limo and the driver stepped out

"Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yes." Gibbs nodded as he shook the man's hand.

"Let me take your bags." He said as he grabbed Gibbs bag then Tony's and put them in the trunk.

"Thanks." Tony smiled.

"No problem Mr. DiNozzo."

"Tony please."

"Tony." The man nodded then walked over to the door and opened it allowing Tony, then Gibbs to climb in.

"This is ridiculous." Tony grinned. "Jethro!"

Gibbs smiled. "I'm glad you approve."

"It's crazy awesome."

Gibbs chuckled as the excited little kid in Tony emerged.

The driver smiled from the front side.

"Leroy everything in the bar is as you requested and the extra items you asked for are in the cabinet under your seat."

"Thank you." Gibbs nodded.

"If you need me just press the call button."

"I will."

The privacy screen went up separating the driver from them.

"A limo. You are really going all out." Tony smiled.

"I wanted this to special."

Tony crawled next to Gibbs. "Because we decided this is what we both wanted?"

"Yes."

"So you had this planned? What if I had changed my mind?" Tony asked.

"The tickets were refundable."

"So you were concerned?" Tony grinned.

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Really? Why no concern?"

Gibbs turned to stare at Tony.

"On your knees." Gibbs said his voice commanding and demanding.

Without a thought Tony slid from the seat and onto his knees in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs unbuckled his belt, the button and zipper. Then he pulled out his already hard and aching cock.

"Suck my cock." Gibbs said as he let his legs drift apart.

Tony grabbed Gibbs cock by the base then licked up the length of it. He let his tongue taste the head of Gibbs' cock and moaned.

"What did I say?" Gibbs asked sounding annoyed.

"Suck your cock." Tony repeated.

"Then do as I say."

Tony nodded then wrapped his lips around Gibbs' cock and plunged his mouth down around it.

Gibbs sighed "That's it."

Creating a steady rhythm, Tony bobbed up and down on Gibbs' cock.

"You asked why I wasn't concerned." Gibbs paused. "This is why."

Tony moaned.

"You love sucking my cock way too much to walk away." Gibbs thrust up into Tony's mouth. "Not to mention how eager you are to just bend over and let me fuck you."

It was true. Tony loved all of it and wanted more.

Gibbs let himself enjoy the sensation of Tony's mouth for a while before he decided to move on. But Tony felt so good and part of him would have loved to just let Tony finish.

"Stop." Gibbs finally said.

Tony obeyed letting his mouth leave Gibbs' cock.

"Remove your clothes."

There was a slight hesitation from Tony, he had never been asked to get naked with someone so close. There was only a privacy screen separating them from the driver.

"If I have to ask again-"

Tony started to quickly undress. Once he was naked he returned to his knees in front of Gibbs.

"Give me your hands." Gibbs said.

Tony held out his hands. Gibbs opened the drawer under the seat and pulled out the handcuffs clicking them over Tony's wrists.

"Stand up as much as you can, with your back to me."

Tony did as told. Gibbs grabbed the cuffs and hooked one of the chain links to a hook that hung from the ceiling above Gibbs.

It put Tony in the perfect position right above Gibbs' cock. Again reaching into the drawer Gibbs pulled out a bottle of lube and put some in his hand. Rubbing it over his cock he heard Tony moan.

Gibbs smirked as he grabbed Tony's hips and impaled him on his cock. The hook above mounted to an elastic rubber band that allowed for little work on Gibbs part to move Tony.

Tony cried out.

Remembering what Tony said on the plane Gibbs held him there.

"Is this what you liked so much that night?"

"Yes." Tony groaned.

"Just having my cock buried inside you not even fucking you?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." Gibbs said as he slowly rocked his hips.

"Oh God."

"I could stay like this for hours, just filling you." Gibbs sighed. "Or I could just let go."

As he released Tony's hips the elastic contracted and pulled Tony completely off Gibbs' cock.

"No." Tony moaned as he felt the loss throughout his whole body.

Again Gibbs grabbed Tony's hips and jerked him down onto his cock. And again he just held him there.

Tony's body shook.

"I need one of these somewhere in the house." Gibbs said as he again rocked his hips moving his cock inside Tony.

"Jethro."

"Yes."

"Please make love to me." Tony groaned.

"Interesting choice of words." Gibbs placed kisses along Tony's shoulder then up his neck stopping at his ear. "I do love you."

Again Tony's body shook.

"You do love hearing me say that don't you?" Gibbs had already learned the best rewards for Tony were the ones where Gibbs told him exactly how he felt.

"Yes."

Gibbs let ago again and Tony again was jerked away.

"Jethro please." Tony whimpered.

"I love hearing you beg." Gibbs growled. "So beg me."

"Please Jethro fuck me, please. I need you to make love to me." Tony sighed. "I'll do anything, anything you want just please do it."

Again Gibbs hauled Tony down onto his cock, but this time he slowly started to thrust in and out of Tony.

"Yes, God yes." Tony wanted to scream it felt so good but it still wasn't enough.

Even though Gibbs was excellent at control, Tony had continued to be a challenge to him. He truly loved making love to Tony, loved everything about it. Over this last month Tony had grown more eager, more willing to please, and punishments had been rare. Plus Tony had started to ask Gibbs to make love to him, begged him even, sometimes a mere hour after Gibbs had already taken him. He was insatiable it seemed, and Tony only wanted him. It was amazing.

His thoughts had caused Gibbs to increase his speed and he heard Tony moaning.

"I, I." It was the only word Tony could form.

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes."

Gibbs growled that was another thing he loved about Tony. He could just fuck Tony and he would come, it didn't even take him touching Tony's cock.

"Not yet." Gibbs moaned as he slammed in and out of Tony. He wrapped his arm around Tony's waist, then reached up and pulled the cuffs from the hook. Gibbs rotated Tony's body so he fell beside him in the seat.

Tony groaned as his arms tingled from the sensation of being above his head.

"On your hands and knees."

Trying to obey Tony's arms rebelled and he ended up on his elbows.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's waist and pulled him to his knees them again jabbed back into Tony.

"I just don't want to stop." Gibbs growled as he lost control forgetting everything accept his cock inside Tony.

"Jethro. I can't, please!" Tony was screaming now. He was going to lose control. His body gave in and he screamed Gibbs name as he came.

As much as Gibbs didn't want to give in, Tony calling his name made him come and he slammed into Tony as the release washed over him. Taking only a moment, Gibbs pulled out of Tony, releasing Tony's hips and sending him crashing to the seat.

"Get up." Gibbs ordered.

Tony complied dropping to his knees in front of Gibbs.

"Clean it up." Gibbs said knowing Tony knew what he was talking about. "There are towels under the seat."

Tony pulled open a drawer and finding a towel cleaned up the seat where he had just come. Once he had finished he again turned to his knee by Gibbs.

"Did I say you could come?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Tony answered looking at the floor.

"Look at me when I speak to you."

Tony forced himself to look up at Gibbs.

"And you have been doing so well with your control and not being punished." Gibbs sighed. "Stand up again."

Tony did as much as he could. Gibbs again hook the cuffs on Tony's wrist to the hook in the roof. Then reached under the seat. Tony couldn't help it he moaned.

"Believe me it will only be pleasurable for a while." Gibbs said as he turned the vibrator on. It was long and thick in the middle and as Gibbs slide it in to Tony's ass he groaned.

The tingling of the vibrator pulsed throughout Tony's body causing him to shake.

"If you come believe me the punishment you receive will in no way involve even the slightest amount of pleasure. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Tony said his voice shaking.

"Good." Gibbs nodded as he slipped his cock back in his pants and zipping up. "I do love seeing your hard cock in front of me."

Gibbs hand stroked over Tony's cock a few times before leaning forward and letting his tongue graze across the head of Tony's cock.

Tony's head dropped back. "Jethro."

"Is there a problem?"

"No." Tony cried as his body trembled again.

Again Gibbs tasted Tony's cock this time his tongue running up its length then back down.

Tony whimpered.

Another pass of his tongue and Gibbs leaned back and licked his lips.

"Please stop." Tony sobbed.

"I thought you liked when I licked your cock." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded.

"Then why do you want me to stop?" Gibbs asked as his lips closed over the head of Tony's cock and licking and sucking.

"Jethro. No." Tony wanted him to stop, needed him to stop or he would come.

Gibbs released Tony's cock and smiled.

"Does it make you want to come?"

"Yes. Please." Tony begged.

"You need to control yourself." Gibbs stated as he wrapped his mouth around Tony's cock taking him in to the base.

"God no." Tony screamed as his body begged him to give in. "No."

Letting his mouth leave Tony's cock, Gibbs smiled. "I've never heard you scream No."

"You have to stop." Tony moaned. "Can't hold back."

"Then come." Gibbs shrugged.

"Permission?" Tony begged as he now stared at Gibbs.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "If you come you will be punished further."

Tony tried to decide if it was worth it. Tried to think what the punishment might be if he came. Maybe it would be something Tony could accept. But Gibbs had said it would involve no pleasure. He had no idea what Gibbs was thinking.

Gibbs smirked realizing Tony was considering the added punishment.

"Do you want to know?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

Gibbs hit a button on the middle console of the seat. "Jonathan put down the screen."

Tony's eyes went wide as he realized Gibbs was going to let someone else see him in this position.

"Jethro." Tony begged.

Slowly the privacy screen slid down and Jonathan glanced back in the review mirror.

"What can I do for you sir."

"Why don't you tell Tony what other punishment tools I asked you to supply me with?"

"Of course." Jonathan nodded. "There are nipple clips, cock clips, and a cock piece mouth gag."

Tony closed his eyes. Jethro knew all too well that he hated all of them.

"What else did I tell you?"

"That the screen will remain down if any of these punishment tools are needed."

"Thank you. Put the screen back up."

"Yes sir."

Tony listened as slowly the screen went back up.

"Now that you know." Gibbs smiled. "Is it worth it?"

Tony shook his head.

"Does it bother you that Jonathan saw you like this?" Gibbs asked his hand wrapped around Tony's cock.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm yours." Tony groaned as the vibrator was quickly beginning to become uncomfortable.

"Yes you are." Gibbs nodded. "Nothing was said about Jonathan touching you. So you assume being mine means no one should see you like this?"

"Yes." Tony felt the ache. "My body is yours."

"Yes and that means if I want someone to see you like this. They will." Gibbs paused. "Is that clear?"

"Yes." Tony sobbed.

Gibbs saw a tear run down Tony's cheek. "What are you scared of?"

Tony couldn't answer, the words stuck in his throat.

"I told you I would never hurt you, but I would push you."

Tony nodded then stared at Gibbs trying to convey his fears.

Grabbing Tony's hips Gibbs pulled him down onto his lap.

Tony groaned and closed his eyes as it caused movement of the vibrator inside him.

"Look at me." Gibbs growled.

Tony's eyes shot open obeying the command. His green eyes met steely blue as Gibbs stared at him with a look of love and understanding.

"No one will ever touch you, except me. Understood?" Gibbs said his voice calm and soothing.

Tony nodded.

"Answer me. Do you understand that _no one_ will ever touch you? Only me."

"Yes."

"Good." Gibbs rocked Tony in his lap feeling Tony's body shake.

Tony sighed most of the fear leaving his body.

Gibbs lips pressed to Tony's ear. "I love you."

Tony moaned. "I love you too."

Tapping the button Gibbs spoke. "Jonathan, head to the hotel."

"Yes sir."

"How long will it take?" Gibbs asked.

"About fifteen minutes."

"Thank you."

Gibbs released Tony and the elastic pulled him back off of Gibbs' lap. Then without warning Gibbs pulled the vibrator from Tony.

"Oh God." Tony groaned both grateful and sorry to have the sensation gone.

Then Gibbs slipped the cuffs off the hook. Tony collapsed on the ground his arms numb. Gently Gibbs unlocked the cuffs and tossed them aside. He rubbed Tony's hands helping to bring the feeling back.

"Get dressed."

Tony nodded as he found his clothes and tried to get his arms and hands to work. Once he was dressed he returned to his knees in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs reached out and pulled Tony to him, devouring him with his lips. As his lips left Tony's he smiled.

"I wish I could have controlled myself and that I hadn't hesitated." Tony said apologetically.

"I know." Gibbs nodded. "Now come up next to me."

Tony sat down next to Gibbs curling up against him.

A few moments later the car stopped and the door opened. Gibbs stepped out and offered a hand to Tony. Once he was standing outside the limo, Tony stared at the building in front of them.

"What is this place?" Tony asked amazed by how enormous the estate was.

"Ashview Estates." Gibbs said.

"Should I know that?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"A friend." Tony smirked.

"Yes." Gibbs smiled. "But it is a hotel of sorts."

"JETHRO!"

Tony and Gibbs both turned at the sound of his name. Tony watched as a very beautiful, red-head, ran out the door and towards them. She was late forties, wearing worn blue jeans and a beautiful blue sweater that hugged her form. As she reached them she wrapped her arms around Gibbs.

"It has been way to long."

"Yes it has." Gibbs said as he hugged her back.

"Let me look at you." She smiled as she stepped back and looked at him. "You haven't changed."

"If possible you are more beautiful." Gibbs smirked.

"Flatter, but I'll take it." She turned. "And this must be Anthony."

"Tony please." Tony smiled.

"Oh." The woman sighed as she put her hand on her chest. "You were right Jethro. That smile is amazing."

Tony chuckled.

"Jethro. May I?" She asked.

"I'm sure Tony would be fine with that."

"With what?" Tony looked confused.

"A hug." She grinned.

"Oh yeah." He nodded.

She threw her arms around him. "Welcome."

"Thanks." He said hugging her back.

"So sorry." She shook her head as she let him go. "I'm Kathrine."

"Pleasure to meet you Kathrine." Tony smiled again.

"That you have to stop. I am a sucker for a man with a beautiful smile." She glanced over at Jethro. "Isn't that right?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Are you hungry?" She asked turning back to Tony.

"I'm a DiNozzo we can always eat."

She grinned. "Good. Jonathan will show you to your room then we will have some dinner."

"Okay."

Leaving Tony she walked back over to Gibbs and put her arm through his. "Come on."

###############################################################################

"Here's your room." Jonathan nodded as he opened the door for them. "Please come to the dining room when you're ready."

Gibbs nodded then followed Tony into the room.

"Wow." Tony looked around the giant room. "This is amazing!"

Coming up behind Tony, Gibbs wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Who wouldn't." Tony chuckled.

Another kiss.

"So how long did you and Kathrine date?" Tony asked no animosity in his voice.

"A year or so." Gibbs answered.

"Really?" Tony sounded surprised as he leaned back against Gibbs.

"Yes."

"Were you in love?" Tony wasn't sure why he asked.

"No." Gibbs answered quickly. "We are much better friends."

"Why's that?"

Gibbs spoke in Tony's ear. "Because she wasn't what I wanted."

The statement made Tony smile.

"And I wasn't what she wanted."

Tony turned around in Gibbs' arms.

"You're what I want." Gibbs said as his finger traced over Tony's lips. Instantly, Tony sucked in Gibbs' finger running his tongue over it. Gibbs sighed.

Slowly Tony let his lips move up Gibbs' finger finally releasing it.

"We need to be good guests and go have dinner." Gibbs said when all he really wanted to do was throw Tony on the bed and fuck him.

"But later?" Tony asked with those pleading eyes.

"Yes." Gibbs sighed. "Oh yes."

"Is there anything I should know before this dinner?"

"Jonathan will be there."

"Okay." Tony looked slightly confused.

"He's Kathrine's submissive."

"Really?" Tony nodded. "Interesting."

"And I have no idea if anyone else is here or not."

"Any requests of me?" Tony grinned.

"No. Be your normal charming self." Gibbs smiled.

"One last question."

Gibbs waited.

"Why did Kathrine ask you if she could hug me?"

"She knows you're mine."

Tony smiled that coy little smile that always appeared when Gibbs made a comment involving Tony being his.

"Isn't that what you were concerned about?" Gibbs asked remembering Tony's expression earlier.

The smile faded from Tony's face and he looked away. "I wasn't concerned about a hug."

Gibbs balled his fist into the hair on the back of Tony's head and jerked him forward.

"You are mine. Only mine. I will not share you with anyone. Understood?"

Tony nodded and swallowed hard.

"No one touches you, but me. I will make sure of that." Gibbs voice was now a growl. "And if you let someone touch, you will find out what painful punishment truly is. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Tony moaned pressing his body against Gibbs letting him feel the arousal his words had caused in him.

"Good." Gibbs said as he let go of Tony. "Now get yourself composed and let's go to dinner."

Tony nodded.

###############################################################################


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Gibbs wants something specific from a lover. Is that something Tony wants and can be? They will find out. SLASH Submission and dominates but nothing to extreme.**

**Again thanks for all the feedback. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.** **Feedback is always welcome.**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading you rock!**

CHAPTER 5

"Jethro, Tony." Kathrine stood up and smiled when they walked into the dining room. "I thought maybe you had decided to skip dinner."

Gibbs chuckled. "No."

"Good." She said as she turned to the woman standing to her right. "This is Rachael."

"Rachael." Gibbs nodded and the woman nodded back. Gibbs watched her for a moment.

"Feel free to ask her Jethro." Kathrine smirked.

Gibbs chuckled, Kathrine was still good at reading him.

Kathrine turned to Rachael. "Answer everything Jethro asks you."

Rachael nodded.

"How long have you been with Kathrine?"

"Four years." Rachael answered.

"Do you enjoy both men and women?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

"Do you have a preference?"

"Not really."

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you."

"Please sit." Kathrine nodded.

Tony waited until Jethro sat down to the right of Kathrine at the head of the table

Kathrine smiled. "So Tony did you enjoy the limo ride?"

"Yes." Tony nodded. "Very much."

"And Jethro are you bringing Tony to the club tonight?"

"Tomorrow." Gibbs said taking a sip of water.

Kathrine nodded and turned to look at the woman standing beside her.

"Well Rachael will be here tonight if you need anything while Jonathan and I are at the club."

"Thanks. I'm sure we'll be fine." Gibbs nodded.

The food was delivered and placed before them.

"I hope you like my choice tonight. Blackened steak with red potatoes." Kathrine smiled. "I know how you are about your steak Jethro."

Gibbs chuckled. "Everyone knows that."

"And are you as into meat as Jethro is?" Kathrine asked with a smirked.

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"And you are new to the lifestyle." Kathrine paused. "But you are enjoying it?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever answer with more than one word?"

"When it's required." Tony smiled.

Kathrine smiled back, enjoying Tony's beautiful smile. "I see. And does making love to Jethro require more than one word?"

Tony smirked. "Absolutely, although most times my voice fails me."

"Excellent answer." Kathrine chuckled.

"Our food is getting cold." Gibbs said trying to end the conversation.

Kathrine glanced at him for a moment. "Yes, we should eat."

They eat in relative silence, until they were done and the plates were cleared.

"That was amazing." Tony said with a smile.

"Thank you and I'll let the cook know." Kathrine nodded. "You work with Jethro?"

Tony looked over at Gibbs unsure if he should answer that question. Gibbs nodded.

"Yes, for over eight years."

"Does that make your relationship harder?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "I think it only makes it stronger."

"Why is that?" She asked looking surprised.

"Because I was already Jethro's at work, our relationship now is a natural progression."

Kathrine smirked. "Excellent answer."

"Yet you think it's an answer given to impress you." Tony said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Why do you say that?" She asked looking at Tony intensely.

"Your body language, your smirk, your look." Tony paused. "I'm a trained investigator. I've learned to read people."

"I see." Kathrine nodded then looked at Jethro seeing his annoyance with her. "And you don't speak to impress?"

"I don't." Tony shook his head. "You are Jethro's friend, I have no reason or need to impress you. Anything you ask me I'll answer honestly and with the respect you deserve but I won't lie or embellish to please you."

"Because there is only one person you need to please?" She asked.

"Yes." Tony nodded. "And I please Jethro because I want to not because I have to."

"Interesting philosophy." Kathrine turned to Jethro. "Did you instill that in him?"

"Tony feels the way he feels." Gibbs answered curtly.

She took a sip of her water. "So what has Jethro taught you?"

"Love, respect, desire, fulfillment, patience and that anything is possible with the right person." Tony said with deep conviction.

Kathrine looked at Jethro seeing how the words had moved him, even though his face stayed expressionless.

"Tony, Jonathan. I need to speak to Jethro alone." She turned to Jonathan. "Show Tony around."

Jonathan nodded and stood up.

Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Go ahead." Gibbs smiled at him.

Tony nodded and followed Jonathan out of the room.

"For a year we were lovers, long before we realized this lifestyle was for us-"

"And what does that have to do with all your questions to Tony?"

"My questions were to see your reaction not Tony's."

"Did you find out what you wanted?" Gibbs asked the anger rich in his voice.

"You are in love."

"Yes."

"It's a beautiful thing. Especially on you."

"You thought I was lying." Gibbs looked surprised.

"I just had my doubts." Kathrine smiled. "Not now."

"So is that why you needed to talk to me alone?"

"Partly."

"And the other part?" Gibbs asked.

"Stay, enjoy being here, go into town sight see, shop but don't take Tony to the club." Kathrine sighed. "Neither of you is ready for that."

"Excuse me?"

"You could barely handle me complimenting his smile and asking him questions. You will not be able to handle a room full of men and woman admiring him and wanting to ask countless questions."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Oh please don't shake your head at me." Katherine chuckled. "I know how you are."

"And how am I?"

"Jealous." Kathrine paused. "Which is expected and accepted of a dominant, but you are far more jealous than most."

"Kathrine." Gibbs sighed.

"And Tony, he loves you, wants only you." Kathrine stared at Jethro. "He is yours, body and soul."

Gibbs nodded.

"And he loves the life." She paused. "He looks at you and anyone can see. He will do anything for you, no matter what the cost."

Another nod.

"That's every dominant's dream." She smiled. "It's your dream. This is what you were always looking for."

"It is, but Tony needs to learn and understand more."

"And the club is necessary for that?" Kathrine questioned.

"Some of it." Gibbs sighed. "And maybe I need to be reminded of a few things."

"That's what this is really about isn't it? It's about you?"

"Maybe." Gibbs ran his hands over his face.

"It bothers you?" She shook her head. "Tony's actually gotten under that thick skin of yours and it scares you. Why?"

He sighed.

"He's tempered you." It was said as a statement not a question. "And that bothers you."

Gibbs didn't answer.

"You've never been in love with a male submissive. Maybe you've never been in love with any submissive." Kathrine smiled. "Love is going to change you."

"Rachael?" Gibbs asked.

She chuckled. "It was different for me with Rachael. She simply started as an experiment, not love. I love her now but that grew over time. You loved Tony before your relationship began. That's different."

"I never thought Tony would accept this lifestyle."

"But he has, more than you could have ever dreamed." Kathrine grinned. "He wants it and he wants it with you."

"He still has fears." Gibbs added. "I need to deal with those."

"He's afraid you will want to share him." Kathrine looked amused. "Especially if someone else watches."

"Yes." Gibbs nodded.

She shrugged. "Then deal with it. You know it's all about reinforcement, that's why punishment is necessary. Or is that what bothers you that you may have to punish him?"

"No. Giving punishment is not the problem."

"It's the eyes, the look, that has always been your problem." She grinned and patted Gibbs arm. "And Tony has very expressive eyes."

"Yes he does."

"Jonathan told me you had him drop the privacy screen and he saw Tony." Kathrine stared at Gibbs. "And Tony didn't like it."

"No he didn't." Gibbs paused. "But he'll learn."

"So what do you need from me?" She asking wanting to help.

"Rachael." Gibbs said.

Kathrine nodded. "Tonight?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Kathrine paused. "I'll send her to your door. Do as you see necessary."

"Thank you."

"Are you requesting Rachael just because you knew I was taking Jonathan to the club?"

"No."

She grinned. "I thought so."

Gibbs stood up.

"I'll have Jonathan send Tony up to your room." Kathrine paused. "Then I'll send Rachael to wait till you request her. I'll explain to her."

Gibbs was sitting on the edge of the bed when Tony arrived.

"This place is huge!" Tony smiled.

"It is." Gibbs smiled back.

"I mean there's a pool, garden, tennis courts and that's just what I saw."

"There's even more believe me." Gibbs said.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked sensing something in Gibbs' voice.

"Get undressed." Gibbs said the commanding tone now filling his voice.

Without question Tony began to undress then once he was naked he stood before Gibbs waiting for the next command.

Gibbs let his gaze wash over Tony watching his body respond to simply a look. Tony's breathing grew shallow, his eyes dilated, his body warmed, and his cock grew hard, all from just a look.

Finally Gibbs stood up and Tony expected his touch, instead he walked past him and over to a large wardrobe and opened the two doors. They locked open into place revealing a large mirror inside and on each door were leather bindings.

"Come here." Gibbs said as he looked at Tony.

Taking the few steps he came to Gibbs.

Gibbs took Tony's hand and placed him in front of the wardrobe.

"Turn around."

Tony did as told putting his arms out before Gibbs even asked.

Gibbs smirked. "That eager to be bound?"

"Yes." Tony sighed.

Taking Tony's wrist be tightened the right cuff first, pulling it snug. Then he kissed across Tony's arm and shoulder, to his other arm as he tightened the cuff around his left wrist.

"Look at yourself." Gibbs said his lips at Tony's ear. Tony looked at himself in the mirror before him. His arms straight out at his sides, bound, his cock hard, Gibbs standing behind him taking in the image as well.

"Please." Tony moaned. "Touch me."

"Oh believe me." Gibbs smirked. "I will. When I'm ready."

Then Gibbs walked back over and sat down on the bed. He removed his shoes and socks then unbuttoned his shirt stopping there. Next he walked over to a small side cabinet next to the door. Opening it he pulled out a bottle of water from the hidden fridge. He opened it and took a swig as he walked back over to Tony.

He let his hand gently caress down Tony's spine feeling Tony's body shiver. Again Gibbs stood behind Tony, this time grinding his hard cock against Tony's ass. Tony groaned.

"God, you look amazing like this." Gibbs said looking at Tony in the mirror as his hands clawed around Tony's waist clutching their bodies together.

"Please Jethro." Tony moaned.

Gibbs looked at Tony's reflection their eyes meeting.

"Beg me to fuck." Gibbs growled.

"Please fuck me." Tony sighed. "I want your cock buried inside me. I want you to just do it, please."

"That was good." Gibbs smirked. "Very good."

"What else do you want me to do?" Tony pleaded.

"I'm sure you can think of something." Gibbs said. "Or I can just leave you here. While I go take a walk."

"No. Please." Tony's body shook. "I need you, you're the only one that I want."

"The only one you want to what?"

"Fuck me."

Gibbs sighed. "I do love to fuck you."

Tony groaned as he felt Gibbs' touch disappear. His head dropped forward believing Gibbs was going to walk away. He listened, hearing movement but unable to determine what was going on behind him. He jumped when he felt Gibbs behind him again. And then he was slammed forward, the leather tightening around his wrist.

"Oh God." Tony cried out as Gibbs slammed into him again.

After a few more times of forcing himself deep inside Tony, Gibbs spoke loudly.

"Rachae,l come in."

The door to the room opened and Rachael walked in stopping just inside the door.

"Sit down in the chair." Gibbs nodded to the chair he had place about five feet behind their position. It gave Rachael a clear view of them and also allowed them to see her in the mirrors reflection.

Rachael did as asked looking at the two men before her. Gibbs' cock still buried inside Tony.

"Jethro. No." Tony's body shook. "Please."

Again Gibbs began pounded into Tony.

"She is here to watch nothing more." Gibbs said, his hand suddenly grabbing Tony's hard cock.

Tony moaned as Gibbs now stroked his cock as he continued to fuck him.

Gibbs watched Tony's reflection in the mirror and saw Tony's eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes." Gibbs ordered.

Tony struggled, his eyes refusing to open.

Gibbs immediately released Tony's cock and pulled out, remaining standing behind Tony

"I said open your eyes!" Gibbs voice was almost a yell.

Slowly Tony's eyes opened and he saw both Gibbs and Rachael in the mirror. Tony's eyes closed momentarily then shot right back open.

"Until you can keep your eyes open. This stops." Gibbs said finally stepping back from Tony removing his image from the mirror so all he could see was Rachael's reflection.

"Please." Tony whimpered.

"Please what?"

Tony didn't answer.

"I asked a question." Gibbs said sternly.

"Please I want just you." Tony sighed.

"You have just me."

"Alone." Tony added.

"Rachael isn't leaving."

Gibbs watched as Tony's body shivered. He approached the man wrapping his arm around Tony's waist and looking at him in the mirror.

"Your cock is still hard." Gibbs said as he squeezed Tony's cock. "Your body is warm. So evidently Rachael's presence doesn't bother you as much as you seem to think it does."

"Jethro." Tony moaned.

Again Gibbs grabbed his own cock and drove into Tony. "And you are still open and wanting me."

Tony groaned. "Yes."

Letting himself continue to fuck Tony, Gibbs sighed.

"I want her to see us together. To see how much I love making love to you." Gibbs moaned. "To see how much you enjoy me making love to you."

Tony couldn't help it he moaned.

"And I do love making love to you." Gibbs growled as he clutched at Tony's hips.

"Yes. God yes." Tony said as his body trembled, the desire over riding his fear.

"Why would you not want someone to see how much I love you." Gibbs said as a statement more than a question.

"I'm yours." Tony sighed.

"And her being here doesn't change that."

"You're mine." Tony groaned.

"Again that doesn't change because she's here." Gibbs answered. "What did I tell you earlier in the limo and in this room?"

"No one will touch me but you."

Gibbs moaned again as he slammed into Tony and held their bodies together.

"Oh god." Tony moaned feeling Gibbs' cock just fill him.

"And no one will ever touch you, I promise." Gibbs spoke into Tony's ear. "It doesn't matter who watches us or how many people watch us."

Tony licked his lips and nodded.

Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony's cock and stroked it hard and fast.

"Do you understand now?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Tony moaned. "Feels so good."

"You love when I stroke your cock." Gibbs smirked.

"So much."

"And you love my cock just buried inside you."

"God yes." Tony's body shivered against Gibbs.

"Do you want to come?" Gibbs asked filling Tony's cock twitching and straining in his hand.

Tony shook his head no. Then he heard the whimper and saw the tears stream down Tony's face.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked puzzled by Tony's answer and reaction.

"Nothing." Tony said fighting back the need to come.

"Tell me." Gibbs growled as he pushed his cock harder into Tony as he continued to stroke his cock.

There was no answer.

"Would you prefer punishment than to simply answer me?"

"Yes." Tony sighed. It wasn't that he preferred punishment he just didn't want to say what he was thinking in front of Rachael.

Gibbs stared at Tony's reflection trying to decipher what Tony possibly felt he couldn't tell him.

"Since when can't you trust me enough to tell me the truth about what you feel?" Gibbs asked concern in his voice and his hand stopped stroking Tony.

Tony swallowed hard. "Do you want her?"

Gibbs brow furrowed. "Who?"

"Rachael."

Suddenly Gibbs realized that Tony's fear about someone watching wasn't just about thinking Gibbs wanted to share him, but was about thinking Gibbs wanted someone else. Gibbs had been stressing to Tony that he would never let anyone touch Tony, but he had never expressed the fact that he himself didn't want anyone else also.

Letting his hand again start to stroke Tony, Gibbs placed his lips at Tony's ear,

"I want only you." Gibbs growled, "Only you. Don't ever doubt that. You are everything I have wanted and needed. Nothing will change that."

Tony moaned both from Gibbs' hand on his cock and the words spoken.

"You are mine as much as I am yours." Gibbs paused. "Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Jethro please." Tony groaned as the need to come threatened.

"You want to come?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes please."

"No, not yet." Gibbs sighed. "I enjoy seeing you in the mirror like this."

Tony looked at their reflection and saw Gibbs lean down to kiss his neck then felt him slowly start to thrust in and out of him again.

"So hot and tight." Gibbs groaned then he caught Rachael's reflection. She was squirming in her chair obviously aroused over the events that had transpired and were still taking place.

Rachael saw Gibbs looking at her and she stilled.

"Rachael?"

"Yes." She answered Gibbs.

"You can masturbate if you want." Gibbs said.

Tony's eyes suddenly focused on the woman's reflection as he watched her unzip her jeans and slide her hand inside.

Gibbs thrust into Tony hard causing the restrained to tighten and his focus to shift back to Gibbs.

"Seems we've had an effect on her." Gibbs smirked as he continued his double assault on Tony.

"Please let me come. Please Jethro. Keep fucking me but let me come." Tony pleaded.

"You have been very good, except for the eye closing incident at the beginning." Gibbs sighed.

"I'll be good even after you let me come. I promise. I'll do whatever you want."

"You'll do whatever I want no matter what." Gibbs growled.

"Yes." Tony nodded fighting back his need.

"Rachael, should I let Tony come?" Gibbs asked looking at Rachael's reflection seeing her staring at them her hand frantically moving inside her jeans.

"Yes." She said in a moan. "Please."

Gibbs looked back at Tony.

"Come for me." Gibbs said his eyes locked on Tony.

Tony's release was violent and overwhelming as his body convulsed and his cock exploded.

"JETHRO!" Tony screamed then his body went limp against the restrained. Gibbs clutched at Tony's hips, that and the restraints the only thing keeping Tony upright.

Feeling Tony tighten around his cock caused Gibbs to struggle to maintain control but he continued to pound into Tony.

"I love to hear you scream my name." Gibbs groaned.

Then Gibbs heard a muffled cry of release from Rachael as she came for the first time but didn't stop her actions.

The sensation build at a fever pace as Gibbs was losing the battle and he felt himself about to give in.

"It's just too good." Gibbs growled as he tried to prolong the experience. But every trick he knew failed as he buried his cock inside Tony and came.

It seemed like it took forever for his body to finally relax and he pulled himself from Tony, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Rachael you can leave."

Rachael nodded and closing her jeans she hurried from the room.

Tony sighed as Gibbs lips pressed small kisses across his shoulder and up his neck.

"Are you stable enough for me to undo the restrains?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Tony nodded.

Gibbs released Tony's right then left arm. Tony shook his arms trying to remove the tingling in his hands and wrists.

"Come with me." Gibbs said taking Tony's hand and pulling him towards the bathroom.

Tony smiled as they stopped in front of the extremely large shower done completely in marble tiles and built in seating. Base of the shower was different, it looked softer but Tony wasn't sure why. Looking up Tony realized there were also hooks in the ceiling.

Gibbs saw Tony looking at the hooks and grinned.

"Just a shower right now."

Tony smirked. "Okay."

Turning on the water Gibbs waited till the water was warm enough then stepped in pulling Tony with him. Instantly his arms enfolded Tony.

Tony kissed him, letting the water wash down over their faces, adding to the sensation of the kiss. It was Gibbs who pulled back.

"You can't kiss me like that and expect this to just stay a shower." Gibbs sighed.

"I never said I wanted this to just be a shower." Tony smiled.

"I need to say something." Gibbs said as his hands caressed up Tony's back.

"What is it?" Tony sighed enjoying the warmth of the water and Gibbs touch.

"I should have explained better about the experience of someone watching us."

Tony's eyes drifted down to Gibbs chest as his hands played there. "It's fine."

"No it's not." Gibbs paused. "Look at me."

Slowly Tony's eyes came back up and met Gibbs.

"I didn't think about the fact that your concern was for more than me sharing you." Gibbs eyes were warm and full of love.

"I know you're jealous." Tony paused at let his voice grow more commanding. "But so am I."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I see."

"I love you and I love what we have." Tony paused. "And I would do anything for you, except that. I want to be everything you want and need."

"You are, and so much more. I told you that." Gibbs said his hands clutching at Tony's back. "I only want you."

Tony nodded.

"No matter who is in the room or where we are or what we are doing." Gibbs added.

Tony smiled.

"And I want you right now." Gibbs growled.

#############################################################################

Tony fell back on the bed. "Let's just never leave this room."

Gibbs smirked as he walked over to the bed wrapped only in a towel and sat down next to Tony.

"I promise you won't get bored." Tony said his hand caressing up Gibbs thigh and under the towel.

"I'm sure I wouldn't." Gibbs said pulling Tony's hand away. "But I've made plans for us tomorrow."

"Is it a surprise or can you tell me?"

"I think I'll leave it a surprise." Gibbs grinned.

"And tonight?" Tony asked the desire already growing in his eyes.

"I think I can come up with something." Gibbs said leaning forward finding Tony's lips.

A knock at the door caused Tony to jump.

"Come in." Gibbs said grinning at Tony.

Rachael walked in carrying a box.

"The items you requested." She said.

Gibbs made his way over to her and took the box. "Thank you."

"Do you need anything else?" She asked.

"That's all."

She nodded. "If you change your mind, Kathrine instructed me to do or get anything you need."

"We'd like to be alone the rest of the night."

Again she nodded and then left.

Gibbs made his way back over to the bed and sat the box on the bedside table.

Tony looked at the box then at Gibbs.

Letting his gaze travel down Tony's still naked form, Gibbs saw Tony's cock starting to get hard.

"You don't even know what's in the box." Gibbs smirked. "It could be full of snakes."

"Is it." Tony asked.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "But maybe it's a cock gag or nipple clips."

"Then that means I deserve it." Tony said thinking back to earlier when he couldn't keep his eyes open with Rachael in the room.

"The incident earlier was minor and it was as much my fault as yours." Gibbs explained. "I wouldn't punish you for that."

"I should have trusted you." Tony looked disappointed.

"Yes you should have." Gibbs paused. "But in the end you did trust me."

"It won't happen again."

Gibbs smiled. "I know."

Tony squirmed in the bed.

Gibbs shook his head. "You still do have your signs of impatience."

The movement immediately stopped.

Standing up Gibbs stepped back from the bed. "On your knee's in front of me."

Tony moved from the bed and did as told looking up at Gibbs with fire in his eyes.

Gibbs lifted up the top of the box and pulled out a black leather collar. It had a large metal rings attached all around it..

"Still as excited." Gibbs asked holding the collar up and looking down at Tony.

"Yes." Tony answered.

"Good." Gibbs said as he put the collar around Tony's neck and buckled it.

Tony continued to look at Gibbs.

"Very nice. I should have gotten one of these for you sooner." Gibbs smirked. "A collar helps you to know your place."

Tony nodded not speaking since he was not asked a direct question.

Gibbs reached over between the bed and the night stand and pulled chain out from the wall.

Tony looked surprised.

"There are a number of surprises installed in these rooms." Gibbs smirked as he attached the chain to the collar. "The chain is light weight, but unbreakable. Any questions?"

"No."

Gibbs looked at him surprised. "I've collared you and chained you. But you don't have any questions?"

"I trust you." Tony said with complete conviction.

Letting his fingers rake across Tony's hard cock, Gibbs nodded. "Good."

Tony moaned.

"Stand up." Gibbs ordered and Tony obeyed.

Gibbs pushed a button on the night stand and a long metal rod with attachments descended from the ceiling above Tony stopping directly in front of him.

"Step forward and stand in front of the bar."

Again Tony followed Gibbs command.

Stepping behind Tony, Gibbs began to fasten Tony to the bar. First his wrists were bound to the ends of the bar with cuffs, forcing his arms straight out at his sides. Then Gibbs tugged on the collar and locked it to the chain handing from the bar through one of the metal rings. Checking to make sure the binding were secure and safe, Gibbs then stepped back in front of Tony and let his eyes gaze down over Tony's naked body bound to the bar.

Tony was breathing erratically, his cock hard, his body already moist with sweat. No doubt from the fear of the unknown. Gibbs had never bound his like this before.

Reaching back into the box Gibbs pulled out what looked like a pair of cuffs with a small rod between them. Gibbs unlocked the leather cuffs and wrapped one around Tony's left ankle and locked it, then did the same to the right ankle. Once they were in place Gibbs placed his hands on the inside of Tony's knees and forced his legs apart. The metal rod expanded out and locked into place. Gibbs heard Tony whimper and smirked.

"It's simply a spreader bar. It forces you to keep your legs open."

Again Tony nodded to show his understanding but obeying the rule to only speak when asked a direct question.

Gibbs hand caressed over Tony's chest then down to his cock as Gibbs stroked it a few times then stopped.

Again Tony whimpered but this time he struggled against the restraints thrusting forward.

Gibbs glared at Tony and the struggling stopped.

"I thought you had learned to control your impatience."

Another nod.

"Good." Gibbs said as he pressed another button on the night stand and Tony was lifted up, the movement stopped once Tony's feet were about two feet off the floor. Tony fought the urge to struggle against the restraints again.

Reaching into the box again Gibbs pulled out a bottle of lube and a small towel. Then taking the lube in hand he walked back behind Tony.

Tony's eyes closed as he prepared for whatever Gibbs may have planned. He heard the bottle of lube being opened and waited. Tony's body shook has he felt the cold touch of pressure between his cheeks then felt one of Gibbs lube covered fingers slide inside him. Gibbs finger worked its way around inside Tony bending and twisting at times hitting Tony's prostate and causing his body to shake.

Gibbs slipped in another finger applying pressure, then pulling back slightly, only to drive his two fingers back into Tony.

"I want you ready when I want to fuck you." Gibbs growled the animal inside him already clawing its way free. "However I decide how to fuck and with whatever I decide to fuck you with."

Again Tony's body trembled and unwillingly he contracted around Gibbs fingers.

"Stop." Gibbs commanded.

Tony immediately relaxed but realized it was too late as Gibbs removed his fingers. Then suddenly stood in front of Tony again.

"I thought I was done teaching you patience and control." Gibbs sighed. "But it seems you still haven't learned."

Tony knew punishment was coming, knew twice he had showed his impatience and lack of control. Gibbs would not let that go.

"I had so hoped to just enjoy myself with you tonight but instead I have to retrain you." Gibbs sighed as he spun Tony around so he faced the bed. Then Gibbs sat down on the side of the bed facing Tony.

Tony looked at Gibbs and waited for the punishment to begin.

"I'm disappointed in you." Gibbs said having learned early on the best punishments for Tony were his disappointment, withholding praise and physical contact.

Tony's eyes filled with remorse at his actions.

The look again tore at Gibbs heart but correction was necessary, even though Gibbs wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Tony and tell him it was okay.

"I had so wanted to fuck you." Gibbs said as he released the towel at his waist letting his hard cock spring forward.

Tony's eyes immediately locked on Gibbs cock and he licked his lips.

"But I guess I will please myself while you watch." Gibbs sighed as he took his own cock in his hand and started stroking it. "Maybe this will teach you what you are missing by not behaving."

Tony moaned and his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes." Gibbs barked.

Tony's eyes shot open.

"You will not close your eyes and you will not come." Gibbs glared at Tony. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Tony's eyes again stared at Gibbs hand wrapped around his cock.

"I so wanted to bury my cock inside you." Gibbs groaned as he stroked his cock thinking about what he would like to be doing to Tony. "Wanted so much to make love to you all night."

Again Tony moaned as his cock ached to be touched and his body screaming out for Gibbs to fuck him.

Gibbs hand created a steady pace over his cock wanting to prolong the act, wanting to make Tony mad with desire.

"Feels so good, but not as good as it would have been with you." Gibbs moaned. "I love how tight you are, how hot you feel around my cock."

Tony wanted to scream, wanted to touch Gibbs, wanted Gibbs touching him. He would have preferred the nipple clips or the cock gag to having to be denied Gibbs' touch and not having Gibbs make love to him.

Gibbs sighed as his speed increased slightly.

"And you look so good strung up like that." Gibbs paused, his eyes moving over Tony's naked bound form. "Your legs spread just waiting for me to take you. God it would have been so good."

Tony bit his lip as he swallowed the scream that threatened to rip from his lungs.

"You want to beg me to fuck you don't you?"

Tony nodded unable to trust his voice.

"Answer me?" Gibbs growled.

"Yes. I want you to fuck me, please." Tony's voice was little more than a whisper.

Gibbs felt the need building knew he was close but he used his control to keep it at bay a little longer.

"I love when you beg me to fuck you." Gibbs moaned. "I wish I could fuck you, but you need to learn."

Tony moaned as his body trembled wanting to come.

"So close." Gibbs sighed as his hand frantically stroked over his cock.

Struggling to control his body, Tony watched as the need started to overtake Gibbs.

"Yes." Gibbs growled. "Oh God."

Gibbs leaned back on one arm and closed his eyes. His body tensed as the release washed through him and he came with his cock pressed against his stomach. Slowly Gibbs felt his body calm and he grabbed the towel from the bedside table. Wiping off his stomach and chest he tossed the towel into the garbage. Then took a deep breath and stood up.

He pressed the button controlling the restraint bar and lowered Tony back to the floor and then removed the neck restraint and cuffs. Tony wobbled slightly but remained standing. Still behind him Gibbs leaned into Tony's ear, but never touched him.

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes." Tony sighed.

"Good." Gibbs said as he removed the chain from the collar and walked around in front of Tony.

Tony's sad emerald eyes met Gibbs' steel blue.

"The collar remains on."

Tony nodded.

"Do you want something to drink?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes please."

Gibbs retrieved two bottles of water from the mini fridge and handed one to Tony. The younger man swallowed half the bottle before stopping to take a breath.

Taking the half empty bottle from Tony Gibbs nodded. "Get into bed."

Tony quickly climbed in. Gibbs turned off the light and climbed into bed next to Tony. As Gibbs laid there on his back, Tony made no movement towards him.

"Come here." Gibbs said softly a request not a command.

Tony shifted bringing his body against Gibbs, his arm clutching tightly around Gibbs' waist his head resting on Gibbs shoulder. Having wanted nothing more than Tony in his arms, Gibbs dragged Tony snuggly against him. Then dropped a kiss on the top of Tony's head.

"Thank you." Tony sighed with contentment.

"For what?" Gibbs asked.

"Everything." Tony answered.

Gibbs chuckled. "You're thanking me for punishment?"

"I needed to learn." Tony said.

"And have you learned?"

"Yes." Tony lifted his head and stared at Gibbs in the darkness. "I want you to be able to make love to me whenever and however you want."

"And I do."

"But you couldn't tonight." Tony said as his hand touched Gibbs cheek. "And you should have been able to."

"Yes I should have." Gibbs nodded.

"I wanted you so much." Tony moaned.

"I know and I wanted you."

"But seeing you like that." Tony sighed. "Your hand around your cock. It was so hot and it drove me crazy."

"That was the point." Gibbs smirked. "It was punishment."

"I hated it." Tony said with more venom than he intended.

"Punishments are not meant to please you." Gibbs kissed Tony's brow. "Now go to sleep."

Gibbs sighed. He had never heard Tony said he hated a punishment with such complete animosity. The statement had both surprised and hurt Gibbs, which then made Gibbs want nothing more than to make it all better. Kathrine was right Tony had tempered him. It shouldn't matter that Tony hated the punishment, that was the point. Plus it shouldn't bother Gibbs that Tony had tempered him, all Dom's were different. Some gave written punishment, some used whips and floggers, some merely denied privileges like TV or specific activities a sub enjoyed. Gibbs chuckled to himself. It was like he had to learn the lifestyle all over again, just as Tony was learning.

He had never loved a sub before never had one practically living with him. Of course he had cared for them, but never loved them like he loved Tony. And his more serious relationships had been with women, men were usually just something that filled the void between women. But Tony he was everything Gibbs wanted and needed and now Gibbs had to face that and deal with it.

###########################################################################

"Wake up." Gibbs said against Tony's ear.

Tony's eyes shot open realizing he was on his side, Gibbs behind him talking in his ear.

"When I finish what I have to say I want you on your hands and knees. Understand?"

"Yes." Tony sighed.

"I'm going to make love to you and I want to hear you moan, scream, cry out my name, everything. Understood." Gibbs growled.

"Yes. God yes." Tony moaned

"Then on your hands and knees."

Without hesitation Tony obeyed his cock already hard anticipating what was about to happen. But there was no time to anticipate as Gibbs had already lubed his cock and just slammed into Tony.

"Fuck." Tony cried out as his body was thrust forward by Gibbs' action.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Gibbs sighed as he fucked Tony with animalistic abandonment.

"Harder."

"Fine." Gibbs moaned as he clawed his fingers into Tony's hips and pounded into Tony.

"Jethro." Tony groaned as he reached out and grabbed onto the rungs of the headboard.

"God this is what I needed." Gibbs sighed. "My cock buried inside your tight ass."

"Yes. Please don't stop."

Nothing could have stopped Gibbs. He had woken up, aroused and hungry for Tony, the earlier events having provide little satisfaction. Now he simply gave into the need the desire carried away by the sensation of taking what he wanted.

"Feels so good." Tony moaned. "Oh fuck me."

Harder still Gibbs forced his cock into Tony. Even with his control he knew he wouldn't last long. He wanted it to much and was already pushing the limit.

"It's just too good." Gibbs groaned. "You're going to make me come."

"Yes come." Tony begged. "Please Jethro."

"Tony." Gibbs cried out as he held his cock deep inside Tony and came. His whole body screaming out with satisfaction having been denied its desire earlier. Gibbs groaned as he finally stopped coming and his body relaxed. Still he kept his now flaccid cock inside Tony. He slid his hand around under Tony's body and slowly started stroking his cock.

"Oh God yes." Tony groaned.

"I love your hard cock in my hand." Gibbs said as he continued to jerk Tony off.

"Jethro faster please." Tony cried. "Please."

Gibbs hand tightened around Tony's cock as he sped up. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Tony said as his knuckled turned white from gripping the rungs of the head board so tightly.

"You want to come." Gibbs sighed. "You don't care how quickly it happens."

"No." Tony shook his head. "I just want to come for you."

"Then come for me." Gibbs growled. "Show me how much my hand around your cock excites you."

"Jethro." Tony cried out as his body shook and the release crashed through him, Gibbs continuing to stoke his cock as he came.

Then both Gibbs' hands were back at Tony's hips as his cock was again hard and he started fucking Tony again.

"God I just can't get enough." Gibbs moaned.

The only reply from Tony were the sounds of grunts and groans as he still fought to recover from his own orgasm.

"I want you pushing back against me." Gibbs ordered.

Somehow finding his strength Tony did, his backwards thrust meeting each of Gibbs forward movements.

"That's it." Gibbs sighed. "So good."

Everything had disappeared and Gibbs actually felt light headed as the need to come again threatened.

"You're going to make me come again." Gibbs growled as he lunged into Tony, paused pulled almost out, and then lunged in again.

"Jethro." Tony cried out Gibbs' name.

"Shit." Gibbs said as he continued lunging into Tony. Then suddenly slammed into Tony and came.

Gibbs released Tony and fill down onto the bed, Tony's body collapsing beside him.

##########################################################################

The light seeping in through the windows played across Gibbs' eyes and caused him to suddenly jerk awake. Slightly disoriented, he glanced around the room a minute then sighed. He looked over and saw Tony sound asleep still on his stomach, the pillow under his head and curled in his arms. Gibbs ran his hands over his face as the vision of last night rushed through his mind. Once he had fallen onto the bed he must have fallen right to sleep. Careful not to wake Tony, Gibbs slipped from the bed and headed for the shower.

Stepping in once the water warmed Gibbs positioned the water so it beat against his shoulders and back hoping to remove some of the soreness from his muscles. He had clung to Tony so hard that his shoulders ached. After a few minutes he turned closed his eyes and let the water cascade down his face then hung his head forward letting it roll down his head and neck.

Then he felt the hands touch his back then gently but firmly started to massage the muscles of his back, and then soft lips dropped kisses on his shoulders.

Gibbs sighed as the hands expertly worked on the kinks in his back and shoulders.

"Your shoulders are so knotted up." Tony said as he continued to work over the knots.

"Yeah."

After a few minutes the warm water and the massage had removed most of the soreness from Gibbs' shoulders and back. Gibbs turned around and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

Tony's green eyes met Gibbs' blue and Gibbs' lips dropped to Tony's. It was tender, sweetly given to express the love they felt, not to fuel the constant desire between them. As Gibbs let their lips part he smiled.

Wrapping his arms around Gibbs neck, Tony pressed his body against Gibbs and pressed his lips to Gibbs ear.

"Can you wake me up in the middle of the night like that every night?"

Gibbs laughed. "I'm not sure I could accomplish that every night."

"Please." Tony looked in Gibbs eyes. "I have no doubt you could."

Gibbs hands traveled over Tony's back. "Yeah. You do seem to have that effect on me."

"I love having that effect on you." Tony sighed.

"I wasn't complaining." Gibbs said as he now clawed at Tony's back. "I want you every time you look at me."

"Then why are we just standing here?" Tony asked.

"Because we have plans today." Gibbs smiled.

"Right a surprise." Tony nodded.

"Yeah. Hopefully one you'll like."

"I've loved every surprise you've ever given me." Tony grinned.

"Is that so?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Glad to hear that."

"And I be your next statement is that we need to get ready to go."

"Soon." Gibbs nodded.

"Does that mean we have some play time?" Tony grinned.

"Play time?" Gibbs smirked. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Tony slipped down Gibbs body and fell to his knees looking up at Gibbs.

"You do love sucking my cock don't you?"

"Yes." Tony licked his lips.

"Then do it." Gibbs said giving his permission.

As Tony wrapped his lips around Gibbs' cock, Gibbs sighed and let his head drop back and his eyes close. What he had planned could wait. Wait until Tony made him come, then wait until he took Tony again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Gibbs wants something specific from a lover. Is that something Tony wants and can be? They will find out. SLASH Submission and dominates but nothing to extreme.  
**

**Again thanks for all the feedback. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.** **Feedback is always welcome.**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading you rock**

"We're almost there." Gibbs made the next left turn and then pulled into a small, but very full parking lot.

"What is it?" Tony asked. It looked like a store but it had no windows in the front. Only a steel door with a small sign on it that read, BRANDED, in all caps.

"A store." Gibbs turned off the car. "A specialty store."

Tony smiled understanding what that meant.

"You will behave or there will be consequences." Gibbs glared at Tony. "Extreme consequences. Understood?"

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"There will be other people here. For many reasons." Gibbs paused. "This store offers many different accessories and options."

Another nod.

"Get out of the car." Gibbs stepped out as did Tony. When they reached the door, Tony noticed a buzzer with a speaker. Gibbs pressed the button.

"The wound disappears." A voice said through the speaker.

"But the pain is forever." Gibbs answered.

A buzzer sounded opening the door and they walked in. They were immediately met by a tall brunette in red stiletto boots and a black corset outfit.

"Jethro." She smiled and hugged him. "It's been too long."

"I know." He smiled as they parted.

She glanced over at Tony. "And who is this?"

"Madam Blade. This is Tony."

"Tony." Her gaze traveled back to Gibbs. "He's yours?"

Gibbs nodded.

She grinned. "Full of surprises today Jethro."

Gibbs smiled

"I just need a few more minutes." She smirked. "I was so surprised by your news I had to take a moment for myself."

Gibbs chuckled. "I'm flattered."

"You should be." She grinned. "I won't take long to finish collecting all the items. Show your boy around."

Gibbs shook his head.

"No?" She chuckled. "Then show your submissive around."

"Thank you."

"I'll find you when I'm ready." She disappeared as she finished the sentence.

"Come with me." Gibbs touched the small of Tony's back and pushed him forward.

"Why did you shake your head when she called me your boy?" Tony asked.

"Because you are not my boy." Gibbs glanced at Tony. "I do not treat you like a child."

Tony made a face. "Glad you corrected her on that."

Gibbs grinned.

They walked into the main section of the store. There were walls of whips, chains, floggers, paddles, and countless things even Tony wasn't sure what they were. There were racks of clothing in leather, lace, plastic and more. There were more racks of restraints, spreaders, nipple clips. There were also furniture pieces throughout the store, tables, chairs, benches, stocks, cages and swings.

Tony had stopped walking not even realizing it until he felt Gibbs' arm slide around his waist.

"Turned on?" Gibbs asked his lips pressed against Tony's ear.

"Yes." Tony sighed.

"Good." Gibbs kissed Tony's neck as his hand came down and squeezed Tony's cock.

"Jethro." Tony moaned.

"I want you hard." Gibbs growled in Tony's ear as he rubbed Tony's hard cock.

Tony nodded.

"What do you see that you like?" Gibbs asked.

Glancing off to his right, Tony stared at an item.

"Really?" Gibbs smirked surprised by Tony's interest. "Go."

Tony walked towards the items and stopped once he was standing in front of them.

"Which ones?"

"These." Tony smiled at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded. "Then we'll get them."

"You don't-"

"I want to." Gibbs smiled.

"Jethro." Madam Blade approached. "Ready."

She walked towards a hallway and Gibbs and Tony followed. They passed several door until she opened one on the right. Stepping aside she let Tony step in first, then Gibbs.

"I have a selection I think you might like." She spoke from the doorway. "Do you need my assistance?"

"No." Gibbs paused. "It's fine."

"I'm sure you can find me when you're done."

"I will." Gibbs nodded.

She closed the door behind her.

Tony was staring at the items on the long table before him.

"See one you like?" Gibbs walked over and stood beside Tony.

Tony glanced at Gibbs. "Why do I need this?"

"If we are going to the club you have to have one."

"Are we going to the club?" Tony stared at Gibbs.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded.

"Which one do you like?" Tony smiled.

"Depends." Gibbs smirked. "I need to see them on you."

"Then put one on me." Tony asked, willingly accepting.

Gibbs nodded. "Get undressed."

Tony looked a little taken aback but started to remove his clothes until he stood before Gibbs naked, his cock hard.

"On your knees."

There was no hesitation as Tony went to his knees in front of Gibbs. Looking at the table Gibbs picked up one of the collars and turned back to Tony. The collar was leather with three large O rings on it. Gibbs placed it around Tony's neck and buckled it.

Looking up at Gibbs Tony put his head slightly back letting Gibbs see the collar clearly around his neck.

"It does look good on you." Gibbs sighed as the arousal surged through him. "Is it comfortable?"

"Yes." Tony answered.

Gibbs let his finger slip through the O ring at Tony's throat then jerked forward.

Tony groaned.

"Still comfortable." Gibbs stared down at Tony.

"Yes." The word came out shaky and filled with lust.

Reaching back down, Gibbs removed the collar, placing it back on the table and choosing another. This one was aluminum with one O ring at the throat and a bolt locking it at the back of the neck. Placing it on Tony, Gibbs again grabbed the O ring and jerked Tony forward. He saw Tony wince.

"Painful?"

"A little."

"Pleasurable." Gibbs grinned.

Tony shook his head. "No."

Gibbs removed it and picked up another. A steel collar with small O rings all the way around it and a bolt at the back, this one was lined to help remove the pressure of the metal. Locking it in place Gibbs looked at Tony. Another jerk forward and this time Tony did not make a face.

"Better?"

"Yes." Tony answered.

"You don't like the metal? Why?" Gibbs questioned.

"I want something I'll be comfortable to sleep in."

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "Think I'm going to make you sleep in it?"

"You made me sleep in the one at Kathrine's."

"True." Gibbs smiled. "I do love the way you look collared."

Removing the metal from Tony's neck Gibbs peered around the table and found another collar. This one black leather but the inside and trim were blue, almost the color of Tony's eyes. It had one single O ring at the throat and a small metal bolt attached at each side. Buckling it around Tony's neck, Gibbs immediately grabbed the O ring and yanked Tony forward.

"It looks amazing on you." Gibbs voice was raspy and full of desire.

"This is the one." Tony smiled up at Gibbs.

"Oh yes." Gibbs nodded as he let his hand rub his cock.

Tony licked his lips at the action. "Jethro let me suck your cock."

Gibbs sighed, his cock aching and hard under his touch. "Not yet."

A nod from Tony.

Letting go of his own cock, Gibbs reached down and stroked Tony's cock.

Tony groaned.

"We have one more item to look at." Gibbs hand left Tony's cock and Tony whimpered. "On your feet." Gibbs moved towards a door to their right and opened it. Stopping and making Tony enter first.

Tony walked to the small table and stopped. Gibbs was suddenly behind him and speaking in his ear.

"You don't look as excited about this as you did the collar."

There was no response.

Gibbs hands caressed down Tony's hips and he again grabbed Tony's cock.

"These will help you learn more control." Gibbs moaned as he squeezed and tugged at Tony's still hard cock.

"Please." Tony groaned as he reached back and clutched Gibbs hip. "I want you."

"And we will get there." Gibbs kissed up Tony's neck. "I already know which one of these we are getting."

Tony simply nodded.

"You will wear this at the club as well." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "Because when we are there you will not come."

Another nod.

"Get the one on the left." Gibbs said releasing Tony.

Tony walked over and pick up the cock ring with the attached cock cage then returned to Gibbs. He dropped to his knees again.

"Please." Tony gazed up at Gibbs.

Gibbs caressed Tony's cheek. "I do love your eagerness."

"I want you."

"And I want you too but not now." Gibbs smiled. "Go and get dress."

Tony nodded and stood up walking into the other room to obey Gibbs order.

Running his hands over his face, Gibbs sighed. Tony's eagerness and the situation had an effect on him and he was trying to regain his control. This was another reason they needed to go to the club, Gibbs needed to be reminded just want it meant to have a submissive and regain his control. And Tony needed to see the true meaning of being a submissive in all its shapes and forms.

#############################################################################

Walking back out into the main floor Tony caught something out of the corner of his eyes. Seeing where Tony was looking, Gibbs touched the small of Tony's back and pushed him forward. The area was a large rectangle of glass with a door. This allowed the patrons to see what was going on inside, but keep the area separate. Tony watched through the glass as several people were being tattooed and pierced. There was a woman receiving a tattoo on her upper arm of a symbol Tony was unfamiliar with.

"It's a Triskele, the BDSM Triskele." Gibbs stood behind Tony again and wrapped his arms around his waist.

There was also a man being tattooed with a pair of cherries on stems just above his pubic bone.

"The cherry's?" Tony asked.

"His dominant was probably his first, so he was a cherry."

A chair over a woman was having her nipples pierced, never flinching as the needle pierced her skin. Next to the woman was a man being marked with what looked like a small branding tool.

"Is he?"

"Being branded." Gibbs answered.

"What's the mark of?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Could be anything. An initial, chosen symbol, a BDSM symbol. Whatever his Dominant wants."

"Would you want me branded?" Tony asked his fingertips brushing across Gibbs' arms.

"No."

"Tattooed?"

"No."

"Pierced?"

"None of the above." Gibbs sighed as his hands ran across Tony's stomach. "Your body is perfect just the way it is."

Tony smiled to himself. "Don't you want me marked as yours?"

Gibbs' lips brushed Tony's ear as his hand grabbed his cock. "You already are."

Tony moaned.

"I mark you every time I touch you." Gibbs growled in Tony's ear.

"Yes." Tony sighed as the urge to come almost overwhelmed him. He had been on the edge almost since they arrived.

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes." Tony forced himself to answer and not nod.

Unzipping Tony's slacks, Gibbs' hand slipped inside and rubbed his cock.

"Oh God." Tony groaned as his body screamed for release. Then he suddenly remembered where he was and that people could see him and his body tensed and his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes." Gibbs commanded.

Tony's eyes shot opened and he saw several of the people in the glass enclosure staring at them and smiling.

"Relax your body."

Another command and Tony struggled to obey.

"This is how I brand you." Gibbs' voice was raspy and full of possession. "They know you are mine and only mine."

"Yes. Always." Tony's body trembled as he fought the urge to come.

"Good." Gibbs removed his hand and zipped Tony's pants back up.

Tony couldn't breathe as his cock strained against his slacks begging for release. His legs were threatening to collapse under him.

"Deep breath." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. Gibbs heard the quick intake of air as Tony tried to control his body's natural desire.

Once Gibbs felt Tony's body calm slightly, he stepped away and took his hand leading him back through the main store to a door. He knocked and walked in. Madam Blade was sitting at a large desk that was situated before three rows of school desks. A blackboard was behind her. It was obviously a fantasy play room.

"Find everything that suited your needs Jethro."

"Yes." Gibbs nodded. "And Tony found something he liked as well."

"Really." She gave Tony only a casual glance then went right back to Gibbs. "You want me to babysit while you finish gathering your things."

Another nod.

"And?" She smirked.

"And nothing." Gibbs' expression turned serious.

"Can I at least talk to him?" She asked returning Gibbs' serious look.

Again Gibbs nodded.

"Fine." She agreed.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "You will answer anything Madam Blade asks you. Honestly and quickly. Understood."

"Yes."

"You will also do as she says with the limits you know I have set for you. But you will give her the same respect you give me." Gibbs added knowing Madam Blade well enough that she would require certain things during their conversation.

"I understand." Tony swallowed his concern knowing exactly what Gibbs was saying.

And with that Gibbs walked out the door closing it behind him.

Madam Blade finally looked at Tony seeming to size him up and looking slightly disappointed.

"You have never been a submissive until Jethro?"

"No."

Leaving the chair she came around the desk and sat on the desk crossing her legs.

"Kneel before me."

"No."

"No." Her eyebrow went up. "Is this one of the limitation Jethro has put on you?"

"No." Tony shook his head.

"They why do you refuse when your Master told you to follow my instructions?"

"I only kneel before Jethro." Tony paused. "And he is my dominant not my Master."

"I see." She smirked. "Oh you have tempered him."

Tony stared at her puzzled by her statement.

"Did Jethro not tell you of his past submissive's?"

"No."

"Have you asked?"

"No."

"Not curious?" She grinned.

"They don't matter."

"That's not what I asked. Aren't you curious?" She asked again.

Tony wasn't sure how to answer that question. Part of him was interested wanted to know why everyone seemed to think he had changed Gibbs. But another part of him didn't want to hear about his past relationships.

"You are curious if it takes you this long to think of an answer." She chuckled.

"May I ask you a question?" Tony asked still standing before her.

"Yes."

"Do you feel it's your place to tell me about his submissives?"

"No." She shook her head. "Just interested that you've never asked."

Tony did wonder, was curious, everyone seemed to feel he had mellowed or tempered Gibbs as Madam Blade had said. What did that even mean? Gibbs had told him at the beginning that whips and chains were not part of what he wanted so what had changed.

"Turn around." Madame Blade's voice was now commanding.

Tony obeyed doing a slow full turn.

"You should not be allowed to wear so much clothing." She smirked.

There was a knock at the door and Gibbs walked back in surprised to see Tony still standing in before Madam Blade.

"All finished?" She smiled at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs gaze moved between them. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yes." Tony answered quickly.

Madam Blade simply continued to smile. "Fine."

"Let's go." Gibbs nodded at Tony.

"Madam Blade." Tony smiled before following Gibbs out the door.

############################################################################

Tony had been silent since they entered the car.

"What is it?" Gibbs finally asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." Gibbs stared at the road ahead of him.

"Why does everyone think I've changed you?" Tony turned and looked at Gibbs. "Tempered you. Were you that different with your other submissives?"

Gibbs sighed. "No."

Tony shook his head. "Now who's lying."

"Enough." Gibbs snapped as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

Tony stared at him a moment then climbed out of the car.

"Italian sound okay?" Gibbs asked closing the car door.

Tony shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Get back in the car." Gibbs sighed as he climbed back in.

Opening the passenger door Tony sat down and looked at Gibbs. "What is it?"

"Your attitude." Gibbs pulled out of the parking lot squealing the tires as he backed out.

The first ten minutes of the drive back to the estate were spent in silence until Tony finally needed to speak.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

There was no response.

"I shouldn't have asked." Tony paused continuing when he realized Gibbs was not going to respond. "It's none of my business."

Pulling up to the front of Kathrine's, Gibbs slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car.

"Jethro." Tony sighed as he closed the car door behind him and followed Gibbs.

Gibbs abruptly stopped and turned around, Tony almost running into him.

"Go to our room." Gibbs voice was eerily calm. "Stay there. I'll be there shortly."

Tony forced himself to nod.

As they stepped inside, Gibbs walked down the hallway in the opposite direction of their room.

Tony made his way towards the room, glancing back just in time to see Gibbs disappear behind a door.

#############################################################################

"Jethro I didn't expect you back so soon." Kathrine smiled as Gibbs walked into her office.

"Neither did I." Gibbs sighed sitting down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Ah." Kathrine walked around the desk and leaned against it before Gibbs. "A problem at Branded?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Okay." Kathrine looked confused.

"I need the scrutiny room at the club tonight."

Kathrine's eyes went wide. "Why?"

Gibbs glared at her.

"Tony upset you that much?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Is it available?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Most people don't use that room anymore, they've been patrons long enough to not need it."

"Good." Gibbs stood up to leave but Kathrine grabbed his arm.

"Is this really necessary?" Her eyes were questioning.

"It is."

"What did he do to bring on this?" She couldn't imagine that Tony would do anything to upset Gibbs in this way.

"He's questioning." Gibbs paused. "You and Madam Blade have him suddenly curious as to my past submissives and why he's tempered me."

Kathrine chuckled and shook her head. "And that's why you want the scrutiny room?"

Gibbs scowled at her.

"Why haven't you told him?" Kathrine shrugged. "It's natural for him to be curious. Why does that bother you?"

"He doesn't need to know." Gibbs clinched his jaw.

"Jethro. He already knows he just needs to hear it." Kathrine stared at him. "He knows you love him, knows that changed you, but just doesn't realize exactly how it's changed you."

"And I'm supposed to admit to my submissive how he's weakened me."

Kathrine shook her head. "Is that what you think? He's weakened you?"

"What do you call it?" Gibbs glared at her.

"Jethro." Kathrine touched Gibbs cheek. "He's strengthened you. In countless ways."

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"You're bound to him as he is bound to you. I have never seen you like that, with anyone. That is a Dom's desire, but you never allowed that before, never. Yet every Dom at the club has that with their submissive."

Gibbs sighed.

"And Rachael watching you two the other night. You're teaching him, not simply dominating him. Again, you have never done that. You want him to feel safe, secure in your relationship and you are not using fear. I have seen your other submissives; it was need, plain and simple. You never truly cared if they learned anything from what you did. Even when you were with an untrained submissive it was training not teaching. Because you never cared if they stayed. You used fear, no love, and no real true emotion."

Gibbs ran his hands over his face.

"Loving him has made you so much stronger and a better Dom. You are taking the word tempered as a negative when it is just meant as change."

"Then why tell me not to take him to the club?" Gibbs was still confused by that.

"Because you need to be in the right frame of mind for that." Kathrine sighed. "And right now you're not."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you are uncomfortable with how you feel about Tony." She smiled even as he glared daggers at her. "He's beautiful Jethro. People are going to look, question, and ask. All things that are going to fuel your possessiveness and jealousy."

"It's who I am."

"I understand that and it's acceptable, to a degree." Kathrine paused. "The problem is, you can't growl or punch every Dom that looks at Tony with desire and lust in their eyes. That is unacceptable."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"I hate when male Dom's look at Jonathan that way. When they approach me asking if we have an open exchange relationship." Kathrine cleared her throat. "But I accept that it's part of our community and I politely say no and move on."

"And I need to be able to do that."

"Yes." Kathrine nodded. "Can you?"

"I will."

"I hope so. Especially if you want the scrutiny room."

She suddenly shook her head and laughed.

"What?"

"You don't want the scrutiny room to punish Tony?" It suddenly hit her. "It's a teaching experience for both of you."

He nodded.

"Jethro you never cease to amaze me." Kathrine smirked. "Can I be there?"

"I want you there." Gibbs forced a smile.

"For support or to try and drag you from the room if you lose it?"

Gibbs grinned. "Maybe both."

"How many?" She asked.

"Six, seven."

"That's an acceptable number." She nodded in agreement. "I'll let them know the rules."

"I want Arc there if he's going to be at the club."

"Arc?" She grinned. "You really do want to teach yourself a lesson with this."

Gibbs paused with his hand on the door. "More women than men."

Her eyebrow went up again. "He thinks you want a female submissive to complete some little triad?"

"He has concerns."

"But not with men?"

"He understands men are not my normal appetite." Gibbs smirked. "He realizes that he is unique to me because I love him."

She grinned. "Everyone is surprised by your appetite for Tony. Those you know at the club will be just as surprised."

"I know." Gibbs answered as he walked out.

############################################################################

Stepping into their room, Gibbs found Tony sitting on the bed, his eyes full of sadness when he looked up at Gibbs.

"Jonathan brought the bags in." Tony looked over at them by the chair.

"Good." Gibbs nodded as he walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a water. Then sat down on the chair across from the bed.

"Can I get you anything. Do anything?" Tony asked his eyes fixed on Gibbs.

"No." Gibbs shook his head as he took a drink of water.

"Can I apologize?"

"If it will make you feel better." Gibbs took another drink.

"You punishing me will make me feel better."

"Punishment is to learn, not to make you feel better." Gibbs sighed. "I would have hoped you had realized that by now."

"Why are you doing this?" Tony tried to keep his voice calm.

"What? Talking to you?"

"Being so cold." Tony whispered.

Gibbs reached into the bag next to him and pulled out the shackles that Tony had wanted.

"Lay down." Gibbs ordered his voice like ice.

Tony obeyed lying down on the bed and taking a deep breath. Gibbs came over sliding the shackles through the metal bars on the headboard then wrapping them around Tony's wrists. Gibbs locked them in place with the pins. He reached into the night stand and pulled out a long pair of metal scissors.

"Don't move." Gibbs spoke as he placed the scissors at the bottom of Tony's dress shirt and dragged it up cutting the shirt open exposing Tony's chest. Then he placed them at the top of Tony's slacks. Glancing at Tony, Gibbs saw his Adam's apple bob up and down with fear. Slowly Gibbs pushed the scissors down the slacks letting the underside of the cold metal of the scissors brush against Tony's cock. Once he had cut through the crotch of the slacks Gibbs stopped placing the scissors back in the drawer. Then in one quick movement he ripped the slacks the rest of the way off Tony's body. Stepping back he observed Tony.

Tony opened his mouth about to speak but then closed it before saying a word. His chest rose and fell in shallow movements as his body shivered. Gibbs was not surprised that Tony's cock was rock hard. Fear and arousal many times go hand in hand; Gibbs had learned that long ago.

Gibbs reached into the box from last night pulling out a large black butt plug then grabbed the lube. As he spread the lube over the rubber form, he never looked at Tony, simply completed the task. It was only when he stood at the end of the bed that he peered up at Tony.

"Spread your legs." Gibbs said coldly. Once Tony complied he pressed the butt plug against Tony. "Deep breath."

Tony went to take the breath and Gibbs shoved the plug into Tony's ass. There was nothing Tony could do as the cry escaped his lips.

Gibbs knew immediately the sound was a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Does that make you want to come?" Gibbs asked glaring at Tony from the end of the bed.

"Yes." Tony nodded.

Placing his hand on the base of the butt plus Gibbs pushed and twisted it inside Tony.

Tony's body shook and he moaned.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Gibbs asked.

"No."

Gibbs accepted the answer pulling at the plug in Tony's ass then forcing it back in. Tony whimpered through it all. Gibbs left the butt plug and now focused on Tony's cock stroking over it in short quick movements.

Tony threw his head back as he tugged at the shackles as if there were some way he could free himself from them. Gibbs watched Tony struggle as he continued his assault on Tony's cock.

"Tell me you want to come." Gibbs moaned.

"I want to come."

"No." Gibbs paused. "Only when I'm ready for you to come."

Tony bit his lip not wanting to plead and beg, not when Gibbs was like this.

"Do you want me to fuck you now?" Gibbs asked again.

"No." Tony managed to mutter.

"Too bad." Gibbs released Tony's cock then grabbed the butt plug and quickly yanked it out.

Again Tony cried out that sound between pleasure and pain.

Gibbs started to undo his pants, not removing them but pulling out his hard cock. He stroked it as he stared at Tony's naked body. Climbing onto the bed, Gibbs pushed Tony's legs farther apart as he moved between them and bent Tony's knees up. He slowly started to stroke his cock again as he leered at Tony's body dark hunger filling Gibbs' eyes.

"Jethro please." Tony closed his eyes afraid the conflicting emotion he felt would cause the tears to fall.

"Open your eyes!" Gibbs snapped.

Although Tony followed the command he did so only because of the position he was in and the fear of what Gibbs would do to him if he disobeyed. Gibbs understood the internal struggle that was taking place within Tony. His mind was fighting for the strength to resist this to not feel or want it but his body quickly betraying him unable to deny the desire, the hunger, the need to just give in and feel the release.

"Just looking at you laying her naked makes me want to come." Gibbs growled. "I could just jack myself off and leave you here bound needing to come."

Tony groaned.

"But that would be a waste when I have your tight ass to fuck and get me off." Gibbs hand left his cock and both hands caressed up Tony's chest his body following his hands until he was completely covering Tony's body.

He pressed his lips to Tony's ear. "Why don't you want me to fuck you?"

Tony wanted to speak but he was afraid to say the words.

"I asked you a question?" Gibbs growled.

"Because-" Tony stopped.

"Answer me." Gibbs commanded.

"I don't want you like this."

"Like what?"

"Detached, cold." Tony wet his lips. "Emotionless. It's like-"

"I don't care." Gibbs paused. "That I don't love you."

"Yes." Tony sighed.

"This is how I was. Before you, with the others." Gibbs let the emotion rush into his body, felt the heat overwhelm him.

Tony physically felt the difference in Gibbs' body and arched his own up to meet the warmth.

Gibbs' lips dropped a kiss to Tony's neck. "It was about getting there without any real emotion behind it."

"I want all of you." Tony moaned.

"You have it." Gibbs hand wrapped around Tony's cock stroking it roughly.

"Please." Tony whimpered.

"That is how you've tempered me." Gibbs stroked faster. "You've just added emotion to what I do, what I want, and how I achieve that."

"Fuck me." Tony groaned. "Please."

Releasing Tony's cock Gibbs grabbed the lube again and stroked some of his aching cock. Then using what was on his hand he slipped a finger inside Tony.

Tony groaned. "I want you now please."

Taking his cock in hand Gibbs slammed into Tony.

Tony's body trembled as he jerked against the shackles wanting to touch Gibbs.

"Shackles, I should have thought of that before." Gibbs smirked as he continued to lunge into Tony.

"I want to touch you."

"No." Gibbs sighed. "You'll have plenty of time to touch me tonight."

"Let me come." Tony begged.

"Not yet." Gibbs' hand wrapped back around Tony's cock. "I just got started."

Tony tried every control technique he knew to stop himself from coming.

Gibbs' lips again touched Tony's ear. "Do not disappoint me by making me punish you."

Tony shook his head.

"Good. And I'll make it easier for you." Gibbs' hand left Tony's cock and drifted up his chest, his arm reaching up and entwining their hand. Tony's fingers locked around Gibbs', needing and wanting that added emotional connection.

It didn't make it easier. Tony still felt the overwhelming need to come even without Gibbs stroking his cock. Gibbs fucking him was enough to drive him over the edge.

"I can't make this last as long as I would like." Gibbs groaned as he lunged in and out of Tony. "We have things to do before we leave."

And with that said Gibbs hammered into Tony and came. It was quick and powerful, Gibbs rolling off of Tony immediately and falling down on the bed beside him. Taking only a moment to recover Gibbs rolled on his side and let his fingers wrap around Tony's cock. Gibbs thumb rubbed across the head of Tony's cock feeling the pre-cum slick under his touch. Then he started to stroke, long slow strokes.

Again Tony struggled against the shackles trying to prevent his body from thrusting into Gibbs hand.

"You so want to come." Gibbs sighed.

"Yes." Tony bellowed.

"You have all day."

Tony nodded.

"Enjoy this because it's unlikely you will come again tonight." Gibbs increased his speed.

Tony moaned and whimpered.

"Come for me." Gibbs growled.

"JETHRO!" Tony screamed an ear piercing cry of release. His body collapsed onto the bed all energy leaving his body.

Gibbs removed the shackles and Tony's arms crumbled down onto the bed above his head.

"Are we still going to the club?" Tony sighed as his body started to return to normal.

"Yes." Gibbs fingers brushed over Tony's chest. "And we need to talk about a few things."

"Okay." Tony looked up at Gibbs.

"If you disobey tonight punishment will be immediate and extremely unpleasant."

Tony nodded.

"I want you to enjoy yourself but much of this is going to be new to you."

"You think I'm not going to like it." Tony looked puzzled. "Then why take me?"

"This is a learning experience as much as it is a night out." Gibbs paused. "You need to understand that."

"I have a question."

"Go ahead." Gibbs waited.

"Is this going to be all leather, whips, chains, that kind of thing?"

"A lot of that." Gibbs nodded. "But there are all kinds of people in the community."

"Are you wearing leather?" Tony licked his lips.

Gibbs smirked. "You want me in leather?"

Tony smiled. "Yes."

"Go shower. I'll put your clothes out for tonight." Gibbs smiled.

"I'm showering alone?"

"Yes." Gibbs nodded. "No go."

##############################################################################

Tony finished drying off and stepped back out into the bedroom naked. He froze as soon as he saw Gibbs and felt his cock immediately harden. Gibbs was dressed in tight black leather jeans that hugged his cock perfectly. Those were topped with a white zip up shirt with no sleeves showing off his muscular arms.

Gibbs saw Tony's reaction then glanced down at Tony's hardening cock.

"This is going to be unpleasant if you're hard."

"You can't look like that and expect me not to get hard."

Gibbs wiggled his finger calling Tony forward. He stopped in front of Gibbs by the bed.

"Pants first." Gibbs handed Tony the leather pants.

It wasn't until he pulled them on that Tony realized the difference. They were completely open at the crotch allowing his cock to hang out.

Gibbs picked up the cock ring with the cock cage attached. He slipped it over Tony's cock and tightened the cage. Tony groaned.

"If you get hard now it's going to be a long painful night." Gibbs said picking up the leather arm bands. He positioned the bands around Tony's upper arms making sure the O rings faced out for access. Then he grabbed the collar and placed it around Tony's neck fastening it looser than Tony expected.

"May I ask a question?" Tony voice was calm but shaky.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded. "This is all you're wearing."

Tony wasn't surprised that Gibbs had answered his unasked question.

"That is unless you misbehave then I will leash you." Gibbs' tone was serious.

Tony nodded.

Gibbs picked up a long black leather coat and slipped it on.

"Any other questions before we leave?"

"No." Although in all honesty Tony had hundreds of questions. He just had no idea where to begin.

Walking towards the door, Gibbs paused when Tony followed slowly.

"What's the problem?" Gibbs sighed.

"I understand this is for the club but going outside-"

"You will walk to and from the limo that's all." Gibbs held the door open waiting for Tony to exit.

############################################################################

Inside the limo Tony fidgeted.

"Stop." Gibbs clutched Tony's thigh knowing it was nervous energy that caused the movement. "Focus."

"Hard to focus when you look like that, my cock is hanging out, and I have no idea what to expect tonight."

Gibbs had to chuckle. Typical Tony to use humor to hide the nervousness.

"On your knees." Gibbs commanded.

Tony moved to his knees before Gibbs looking up at him with trepidation.

Gibbs hand caressed Tony's cheek as his lips captured Tony's expressing the love but holding back the passion and desire. When his lips drifted away he smiled at Tony.

"Trust me." Gibbs thumb rubbed over Tony's lower lip. "I will push you, challenge you as I always have but you will learn and enjoy yourself. Even though you may not think so at first."

Tony nodded then sucked in Gibbs' thumb.

"Stop." Gibbs stared at Tony.

Immediately Tony stopped continuing to look at Gibbs.

"Believe me the time will come." Gibbs paused. "Several times tonight I'm sure."

Tony smiled and nodded.

"And believe me the longer you can keep from getting hard, the better you'll feel." Gibbs smirked reaching down and gently touching the cage around Tony's cock. "The cage will become more and more uncomfortable the longer you're hard."

"The way you look." Tony tried to suppress his desire. "I want you in every way possible."

Gibbs sighed contently letting his hand drifted over Tony's chest. "I love you."

Tony smiled. The smile that always made Gibbs' heart stop. It was a smile Tony reserved solely for Gibbs.

"You do know how to affect me don't you." Gibbs shook his head.

"I want to please you." Tony's eyes were full of love and contentment. "I love you so much."

"You please me." Gibbs nodded.

"I promise to do everything I can to please you tonight." Tony said with complete conviction.

"I know you will." Gibbs paused. "And if punishment is necessary remember to please me by accepting it without question."

Tony nodded. "I will."

"Good."

"Please let me touch you." Tony sighed.

"Later." Gibbs shook his head as he rubbed his hardening cock through the leather pants. "You do look amazing."

"Please." Tony moaned.

"Don't worry." Gibbs rubbed his cock a few more times then dropped his hand to his side. "You will take care of this at the club."

The limo came to a stop.

"One more thing." Gibbs' placed his finger under Tony's chin and locked eyes. "If anyone approaches us. You speak only when spoken too."

Tony nodded.

The door opened and Jonathan stood aside letting Gibbs exit the limo and offered his hands to Tony. Accepting Tony climbed out and looked at the building. It looked like an old rundown factory building and it looked completely deserted accept for the large leather clad man standing at the door.

"Jethro I heard you were coming tonight." The man smiled at Gibbs.

"Marcus." Gibbs nodded.

"I'll let Kathrine know you're here." Marcus said opening the door.

"Thanks." Gibbs stopped and stared at Tony. "Tonight you will truly learn more than you ever imagined."

With that they walked into the club.

################################################################

Low haunting music was the first think Tony noticed. It was ethereal but with dark drumming undertones with no words which only made it more haunting. Then the four cages that hung down from the ceiling that housed men and woman in different states of undress. One woman had only tight leather shorts on and nipple rings with a chain linked between them. A full leather mask covered her face showing only her eyes and lips. She wore at least eight inch stiletto's that made her almost touch the top of the cage. She gyrated with the rhythm of the music thrusting her breasts out as she moved. Another cage housed a man in a leather thong with a zipper over his cock. He wore armbands similar to Tony's that were chained to the cage. He wore nipple clips with weights attached that he yanked and swung as he thrust his cock forward.

Looking away from the cages, Tony saw a large stage off to his right. It was covered in plush crimson velvet and contained several items. First in the center a large ornate Gothic chair that must have been something a king or prince would have used. Towards the back right corner was a stockade to the left some kind of metal and leather sling. The front right corner of the stage held an odd looking sawhorse like contraption. To the left a tall cross shaped bondage stand.

Glancing in front of him was a small bar area, it looked small until Tony realized that instead of being horizontal it was vertical and extended up three floors. On some kind of pulley system a man and woman in a full body latex suit seemed to float up and down between all three bars. Looking up Tony saw the second level wrapped around the entire building and was nothing but private seating. It was so dimly illuminated that Tony couldn't tell exactly what the area truly looked like.

Pulling his gaze back down to the left of him were four areas divided by chain link fence. Each section had some kind of seating, a couch, chairs, or a small bed. With that were also different contraptions several that Tony had no idea what they were used for. The surprise for Tony was that two of the four sections were already occupied. In one section a woman was strapped face down to a table a machine fucking her from behind as well as in the mouth as a man looked on masturbating. The next section had a woman her arms chained above her head, her feet chained spread apart to the floor while another woman spanked her ass and then her breasts.

It was becoming sensory overload for Tony. There was too much to look at and see. It seemed like everywhere he turned there was something else to see.

"You can't even begin to see it all." Gibbs smiled at Tony. "Let's get a drink."

Approaching the bar, the man on the pulley descended and looked at Gibbs.

"How may I serve you?" The man's voice was soothing and low.

"Bourbon."

The man nodded and ascended grabbing a bottle of bourbon and pouring Gibbs drink in mid air then dropped back down to Gibbs handing him the glass.

Gibbs nodded and turned back to Tony as he took a sip.

"Anything in particular intrigue you?" Gibbs asked.

"You." Tony smiled.

Gibbs chuckled. "Nothing else?"

"It's all intriguing." Tony glanced around again. "I don't even know what half of these things are for."

Leaning back against the bar, Gibbs took Tony's wrist and pulled him forward. "Turn around."

Tony leaned his back against Gibbs' chest, feeling Gibbs' hard cock pressing against his ass yet trying not to focus on it.

"Point out something you don't know about." Gibbs said his arms enfolding Tony.

"That one in the second chain link section." Tony looked at the item.

"Houdini's Box." Gibbs explained. "The person's head goes through the top hole. then the rest of their body is inside the box frame which allows for restraining and some specific positions."

"That one in the last area over there." Tony asked.

"A cock stockade." Gibbs smirked. "Keeps the cock and balls restrained and allows for a cock clamp to be used."

"I never would have figured that out." Tony shook his head.

"Maybe I should put you in it." Gibbs' hand ran over Tony's hips and thighs. "Let you see just how it works and feels."

"If that's what you'd like." Tony sighed enjoying Gibbs' touch.

"Very good." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "No hesitation, no concern, complete trust."

Tony relaxed his body even more, melting into Gibbs.

"Makes me want you even more." Gibbs growled his hand now caressing up Tony's bare chest.

"Jethro." Tony groaned.

Gibbs kissed Tony's neck. "Soon."

"Looks like you two are already enjoying yourselves." Kathrine grinned as she approached Gibbs and Tony.

"Yes." Gibbs smiled.

"Everything is almost ready." Kathrine glanced at Tony. "About ten minutes."

Gibbs nodded.

"And what do you think Tony?" She asked.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen." Tony smiled.

"And you've only seen a small portion of it so far." She smiled. "There is so much more."

Tony nodded.

"I'll see you both in just a little bit." She nodded turning and walking away.

Tony watched as she disappeared down a hallway. He wanted to ask but knew it wasn't his place. Whatever Gibbs had planned for tonight he would find out about it when Gibbs felt it was time.

Turning in Gibbs arms, Tony's arms snaked around Gibbs neck.

"What's your favorite toy here?" Tony asked.

Gibbs smirked. "You."

Tony grinned. "Favorite toy that you'd like to use on me or use me on."

Grabbing Tony's ass, Gibbs squeezed. "You'll find out later."

A moan escaped Tony's lips as he felt the cock cage tighten on his hardening cock.

"Right now we have something to do." Gibbs sighed, stepping back from Tony and taking his hand. He led Tony down the hallway that Kathrine had walked down. Stopping before the third door he opened it and they stepped in. Tony swallowed hard pushing back the desire and uneasiness as he surveyed the room.

There was a black leather rectangular table in the middle of the room. It looked plush and soft, padded for comfort. There were ornate square plates on each leg and around the wide edge of the table all with rings that would allow for chains or some kind of bindings to be attached. Tony had no doubt he would soon be bound to the table in some way.

Along one wall were chains with restraints, leather bindings and rope, all ready to be used for binding someone to the table. There was also a metal cabinet that was closed attached to the wall.

After he let Tony assess the room Gibbs turned to him.

"Remove your pants." Gibbs' voice now that of the dominant, calm and commanding.

Slipping the pants down his body, Tony stepped out of them leaving them on the floor at his feet.

Gibbs placed himself directly in front of Tony.

"I am going to remove the cock ring and cage." Gibbs paused staring at Tony wanting everything he was saying to sink in. "No matter what happens you will not ask me to let you come. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"If you come without my permission I will punish you severely and without any thought of your pleasure. Understood?"

"Yes."

Reaching down Gibbs removed the cage on Tony's cock and placed it on the table.

"Bend over the table." Gibbs ordered as he walked away from Tony and towards the wall picking up several chains.

Standing at the end of the table Tony bent down placing his chest down on the table. Gibbs walked behind him and attached the chain restraints to Tony's ankles then to the legs of the table. The restraints pulled Tony's legs apart leaving him open and waiting for Gibbs. Moving to the side of the table, a chain was attached to Tony's arm bands and then the edge of the table, pulled tight giving him no give to move his arms. Back at the wall Gibbs chose a long leather strap with a snap ring at either end. Attaching it to the other end of the table Gibbs stood beside the table and looked at Tony.

"Lift your head."

Lifting his head, Tony dropped his head back exposing the collar letting Gibbs attached the other snap ring to the O ring on his collar. This restraint had some give to it, allowing Tony to lift his head or lay it down.

Back at the wall, Gibbs opened the cabinet and removed a few items that Tony couldn't see, that was until he placed them down on the table. Anal beads, a small dildo, and something that looked like a hook with a ball on one end and a loop at the other.

Seeing Tony looking at the items, Gibbs smirked. "It's an anal hook."

Tony glanced up at Gibbs.

"The hook part with the ball slips into your ass then a rope or chain can be attached to the loop." Gibbs paused. "No amount of struggling will pull it free."

Tony swallowed hard.

"It's here just in case." Gibbs squatted down looking at Tony's face he ran his hand over his face. "Do not disappoint me tonight."

"I won't." Tony whispered the arousal already making his cock hard against the end of the table.

"Good." Gibbs nodded standing back up and going to the end of the table and rubbing his hand over Tony's ass. Reaching on the outside of the leg of the table, Gibbs touched the small dispenser attached to the outside leg of the table and a glob of lube dispensed into his hand. He rubbed it around on his fingers then gently pressed a finger between Tony's ass cheeks and into his tight opening.

Tony moaned as Gibbs' finger twisted and prodded inside him. Gibbs quickly added another finger eliciting another moan from Tony as the fingers worked in and out.

"Comfortable?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Tony groaned. "More."

A few more twists and pushes of his fingers and Gibbs withdrew them picking up the dildo. Dispensing more lube he smeared the lube over the toy before slipping it inside Tony.

Tony sighed as the dildo slid into him and he wished it was Gibbs' cock. At that moment the door opened and Tony watched as seven people walked, and one crawled in, making a semi-circle around the table. Tony's body tensed and involuntarily his arms jerked against the restraints. The most surprising person standing around him was Kathrine, the others Tony didn't know. There were three other women, besides Kathrine and three men. All obviously were Dom's, except for a man on all fours at one of the women's feet. He was collared and she held him by a leash. His eyes were down case staring at the floor instead of Tony.

So many ideas rushed through Tony's mind. The obvious one was that he was going to be fucked in front of all these people. He knew he wouldn't be touched but that still left countless things that the people in front of him could do. There was no suppressing the fear; all he could do was hope to hide it from Gibbs.

"Welcome." Gibbs glanced around at the faces before him.

The people nodded as they stared at Tony.

"How long as he been yours Jethro?" One of the men asked.

"As a submissive a little over a month, but he was mine long before that." Gibbs smirked.

"Was he cherry?" A woman grinned.

"To the life style yes. To getting fucked by a man, no."

"Trained only a month do you really think he's ready for this?" The man who asked the first question chuckled.

"Absolutely Arc." Gibbs nodded as he pulled the dildo out of Tony's ass then slammed it back in.

Tony moaned and closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes." Gibbs barked.

Tony's eyes shot open.

Gibbs hand caressed up Tony's ass and over his back. "He's very eager to please. Aren't you?"

"Yes." Tony muttered.

"He is gorgeous." The woman with the submissive grinned.

Kathrine glanced at Gibbs watching his reaction waiting to see if the jealousy reared its head.

"Oh yes he is." Gibbs sighed as he squeezed Tony's ass again.

"Give us a better look at his face." Arc said.

Gibbs unhooked the chain attached to Tony's collar and put his hand under his chin pointing Tony's face up for the people there to see.

"Beautiful." Another woman sighed. "I only wish you shared Jethro."

"But I don't." Gibbs forced himself to smile as he reattached the chain and walked to the end of the table again.

Tony forced himself not to close his eyes.

"Is he ready?"

Gibbs reached down and grabbed Tony's cock feeling it already rock hard.

"Oh yes." Gibbs growled releasing Tony's cock then pulling the dildo from him.

Tony groaned as he felt the loss. Gibbs picked up the rather large anal beads and started pushing them into Tony's ass listening to the whimpers Tony made as each bead entered his sphincter.

"And you have chosen to use him only as a submissive not as a slave?" Arc chuckled. "Seems like a waste."

"It's what I desire." Gibbs said trying not to grit his teeth.

Kathrine saw Gibbs struggle knowing he wanted Arc here because Arc was a button pusher and would test Gibbs.

"Maybe Tony would prefer to be a slave." Arc smirked. "Have you asked him?"

Gibbs glared at Arc. "It is not his choice to make."

Arc grinned back at Gibbs but didn't respond.

Slowly Gibbs pulled on the loop of the anal beads and one bead emerged from Tony's ass.

Tony moaned and whimpered wanting to beg Gibbs to remove them and just fuck him so this whole situation would end.

"He does make a sweet sound." One woman smiled. "Does he ever speak?"

"Right now he wants to beg me to remove the beads and just fuck him." Gibbs smirked. "But he's not sure if he should."

"Then please tell him it's okay so we can hear how skilled he is at begging." The woman smirked. "I do love when they beg."

Pulling another bead from Tony, Gibbs sighed just as eager to hear Tony's pleading. "Beg me."

"Please remove the beads." Tony sighed. "And fuck me with your cock. I want you to use me to come."

There was a momentary pause as Gibbs removed another bead and Tony moaned.

"I want to please you and I know fucking me pleases you."

"Yes it does." Gibbs nodded.

"I want to please you in every way." Tony found himself wanting nothing more than to please Gibbs with his begging.

"And so far you have." Gibbs responded.

"Please use me in every way possible." Tony's voice trembled. "I am here only to do as you command and please only you."

The statement made Gibbs smirk. With those words Tony had made it clear he was doing everything to please Gibbs not to impress the audience around him. Glancing at the people around him Gibbs saw their approving looks.

"Let me hear you as I remove the last few beads." Gibbs orders and he jerked the rest of the beads out quickly.

"Fuck yes." Tony howled as his body shook from the action.

"Very nice." Gibbs praised him showing his pleasure by stroking Tony's cock a few times.

"Yes, God yes." As good as it felt Tony wanted Gibbs to stop, not wanting the added stimulation that would make him want to come even more.

Unzipping his pants Gibbs pulled out his hard cock and dispensed more lube into his hand running it over his cock. Without ceremony or another word, Gibbs lunged into Tony.

Tony clawed at the edge of the table as his body was thrust forward.

Gibbs groaned as he grabbed Tony's hips and started to create a steady pace in and out of him.

"Jethro." Tony cried, god he wanted more, hard, faster, but again he didn't want to ask. He was still uncomfortable trying to ignore and completely block out all the people around him.

Slamming into Tony, Gibbs paused rocking his cock deep inside Tony's ass.

Tony made a sound almost like a purr. He loved when Gibbs just held himself inside him. Add the rocking and Tony felt his cock twitch.

"He loves when I just stay buried deep inside him." Gibbs smirked.

"Very nice." Kathrine smiled.

"Yes it is." Gibbs sighed then pulled almost completely out and jabbed back into Tony at a downward angle.

Tony's body trembled as his mouth opened to cry out but the sound caught in his throat.

"Seems you've made him lose his voice." One of the women leered at Gibbs. "I can see why."

Kathrine looked down at Tony's face seeing the mix of jealousy and anger there. Tony was almost as jealousy and possessive as Gibbs. If Gibbs wanted this to be a teaching session for them both, she would gladly oblige.

"I remember that position with you all too well Jethro." Kathrine smirked. "Almost makes me want to be a sub again."

The people around them laughed.

"Well almost." Kathrine added.

Tony actually turned his head and looked at her anger and hate blazing in his eyes.

Gibbs reacted less aggressively, merely giving her a quick glare then starting to fuck Tony hard.

"So good." Tony gasped. "Your cock just fills me up, so hot like fire. Don't ever stop."

Kathrine chuckled to herself. Anger brought out the best in Tony. His words making sure she understood just how good being fucked by Jethro felt.

The words were new for Tony, but had the desired effect on Gibbs causing him to moan.

"Thank you." Tony moaned. "I love the way you fuck me."

Gibbs growled as he pulled out suddenly.

"No please." Tony cried out. "God no. Fuck me please. I wanna make you come."

"Plenty of time for that." Gibbs reached down and unhooked Tony's ankles from the table then reached up and did the same to his arm restraints. Tony never moved waiting for Gibbs order. "Stand up."

Tony obeyed feeling slightly unsteady on his feet.

"Lay down, face up on the table."

Sitting on the edge of the table Tony laid back.

"Knees up."

Tony bent his knees.

"Slide down."

Understanding Tony slid down the table until his ass was at the edge then stopped.

"Very good." Gibbs smiled as he reattached the ankle straps to the table. Reaching up he was about to do the same to the arm straps when Tony spoke.

"May I ask something?" Tony stared up into Gibbs eyes.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded.

"Please may I kiss you before my arms are locked again?" Tony sighed.

"No." Gibbs answered looking at Tony trying to convey that as much as he may have wanted to allow it this was not the time or the place.

Tony nodded put his arms above his head and waited.

Gibbs tightened the arm restraints and returned to the end of the table. Again without warning he buried himself inside Tony.

Tony's head dropped back as he fought the urge to try and press forward onto Gibbs cock.

"More." Tony licked his lips. "Please more."

"Fine." Gibbs growled frantically thrusting in and out of Tony.

The sound of Tony's erratic breathing filled the room broken only by the whimpers and moans that escaped his lips every few breathes.

"Do you want to beg me to let you come?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Tony panted. "God yes."

The sound of something being unzipped sliced through the air as the woman with the submissive opened her leather bodice at her crotch and yanked her submissive forward pressing his face into her pussy. The male submissive understood, lapping at her, both of them releasing a sigh.

Kathrine smiled at Gibbs. It was a sign of respect that the Dom would let her submissive pleasure her as she watched them.

Tony was too lost in the overwhelming sensation to even notice anything but Gibbs fucking him and his need to come.

Gibbs' fingers encircled Tony's cock and he started to pump him roughly.

"NO!" Tony screamed as his body convulsed threatening to come.

"No?" Gibbs paused. "And you normally want me to stroke your cock."

Tony again clutched at the edge of the table feel the need building beyond control.

"Why don't you want me to stroke your cock?" Gibbs asked still plunging into Tony.

"I don't-" Tony moaned. "I don't want to come."

"I thought you wanted to come?" Gibbs pretended to be confused.

"I do. So much." Tony's legs started to shake. "But I want to please you more."

"You are pleasing me." Gibbs sighed. "I'm very pleased fucking you."

"I will only come when you allow." Tony's shaking had moved up Tony's legs to his entire body.

"Then you will be waiting a very long time." Gibbs removed his cock from Tony again and arranged himself zipping his pants back up.

Tony clinched his jaw as his cock jumped and his body screamed for Gibbs to return.

Gibbs removed the restraints and chains from Tony's ankles. He then unhooked him from the table. Walking over he pressed a small button on the wall that lowered several hooks from the ceiling.

"Get up." Gibbs ordered, then added. "Slowly."

Sitting up first, Tony allowed himself to take a deep breath then stood up feeling his knees wobble slightly.

"Come here."

Tony walked over to Gibbs and the chains at his arms were connected to the two hooks. At the wall, Gibbs grabbed a metal bar, something Tony was already familiar with. The spreader bar was attached above his knees and Gibbs pushed out locking Tony's legs apart.

Taking a brief moment Gibbs leered at Tony, his hand caressing his cheek. Leaning against Gibbs touch, Tony sighed.

"Say whatever it is you want to say." Gibbs blue eyes locked with green.

"I wanna make you come." Tony gulped. "Even if I can't."

Gibbs paused even in a moment like this Tony knew how to affect him.

"The time will come." Gibbs nodded and returned to the wall taking something from the cabinet. Again he returned to Tony. He saw Tony's reaction to the items he held but it was a reaction only Gibbs would notice. Even when he placed the cock weights on him, Tony never flinched.

"Please Jethro." Tony moaned not even knowing what he was asking for. Even when Gibbs inserted the long dildo into him, he wasn't sure if he wanted to beg him to leave it or remove it. It wasn't until Gibbs jammed it in deeper that Tony realized he should be pleading with him to remove it. It was a prostate dildo and with each jab his body screamed for him to come. Gibbs had never pushed him this far and his mind and body where now exhausted from the battle. He didn't know how much longer he could fight and actually win.

"Do you want to come?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"Yes." Tony wailed.

"We're done here."

Gibbs paused and looked at Kathrine.

"You know the rule." She glared at him. "I don't bend them. Even for you."

Gibbs nodded.

"Questions?" Kathrine looked at the people around her.

"You really should be a trainer Jethro." One of the women smiled.

"I just want him to share." Another woman smirked. "Really Jethro it's so unfair to keep something this sweet to yourself."

Gibbs forced himself to half smile at the woman. Slowly the people started to filter out of the room. Arc one of the last. He glared at Gibbs but never spoke as he walked out. Kathrine was the last to leave pulling Jethro aside.

"Take as long as you need. The room is free the rest of the night." She paused. "Anything you want to keep put in a bag and I'll make sure it gets to your room."

He nodded.

"I've reserved display one for you if you want it later." She touched his arm. "You both can relax."

Another nod.

Kathrine left the room pulling the door closed behind her.

Making his way over Gibbs stood behind Tony. Reaching around he removed the cock weights tossing them to the floor, then gently pulled out the dildo hearing Tony grunt as it was removed. Finally he reached up and unhooked the chains attached to Tony's arm bands and Tony collapsed into Gibbs arms.

"You are amazing." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear as his left arm wrapped around Tony's chest clutching their bodies together. His right hand reaching down and tenderly stroked Tony's cock.

Tony groaned

"Come for me right now." Gibbs voice was still a whisper. "Don't think about anything just come."

"JETHRO!" Tony screamed as he came hard and fast. His body felt as if it shattered into a million pieces and Gibbs was the only thing that kept him standing. Everything had exploded and neither his mind nor his body knew how to comprehend any of it.

Supporting both of them, Gibbs moved Tony to the table laying him down as his body continued to quiver. Gibbs kissed his forehead then down his temple and cheek just allowing Tony time to recover and calm.

Finally, Tony looked up at Gibbs. "Why am I not exhausted?"

Gibbs grinned. "Your adrenaline is high right now."

"And tomorrow?"

"Every inch of you will ache." Gibbs smirked. "Muscles that you never knew you had."

"Great something to look forward to."

Gibbs chuckled. "We'll take steps to make it a little easier."

Tony sighed.

"Sit up." Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and helped him sit up. Opening a drawer in the table Gibbs pulled out a bottled water, opened it and handed it to Tony. "Drink."

Tony grabbed it and started chugging it down.

"Slowly." Gibbs touched the bottle.

Swallowing, Tony smiled at Gibbs. "Right."

"You sure you're good?"

Tony nodded.

"Any questions about what happened?" Gibbs hand caressed over Tony's thigh.

"What exactly was this?" Tony paused. "It wasn't punishment so was it a training lesson."

"Sort of." Gibbs nodded. "This is the scrutiny room. Helps submissives get more comfortable with being watched."

"And?" Tony knew there was more.

"I wanted you to see just a small piece of what most sub's experience within the community."

"This is a common weekend for most sub's?"

Gibbs nodded. "There are twenty private rooms like this in the club. Each used for different experiences. All normally booked solid every weekend. Some rooms can take months to get an appointment to use."

Staring at Gibbs, Tony swallowed hard. "And this experience was mild compared to what most sub's experience here."

"Not really." Gibbs sighed. "This experience is about the individual Dom and Sub. For some it's about pain, whips, paddles, needles. For others it's about bondage, latex, masks, roll play. The combinations are endless. There's only one thing common to all Dom and Sub relationships."

Tony's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Control." Gibbs smirked. "A Dom's control over the sub and the Sub's ability to control their body to please their Dom."

"Did I please you?"

Gibbs shook his head then grabbed Tony's face with both hands and captured his lips. The kiss was full of desire, need, and most of all love. Slowly Gibbs' lips left Tony's.

"You pleased me." Gibbs sighed. "God, you pleased me."

"Do I get to please you more?" Tony chewed at his lower lip then looked down at Gibbs' cock hard and bulging against the front of his pants.

Gibbs smirked. "Any other questions about what took place."

"Why was Kathrine provoking me?" Tony remembered what she had said.

"For just that reason." Gibbs paused. "to see if provoking you would make you falter."

"Why don't you want me as a slave?"

Gibbs was taken aback by the question.

"Well?" Tony asked.

"I don't want a slave." It was the truth.

"Why?" Tony paused. "What's the difference?"

"A submissive is possessed a slave is owned."

Tony still looked slightly puzzled.

"It's a huge debate within the community." Gibbs took a deep breath. "You could ask twenty people in here and receive different answers from every one of them."

"But to you." Tony smiled. "You possess me you don't own me."

"Yes." Gibbs smiled. "And I love that possession but I don't want to own you. You have your own likes and dislikes both personally and sexually. A slave doesn't have that. They have no rights of their own, there is nothing but serving their master."

"You actually pay attention to what I like, what I want." Tony grinned.

"Yes. I do." Gibbs nodded. "You've chosen to give me possession of you, willingly, but you are still you."

"Was all this just about me?" Tony already knew the answer but wanted to see if Gibbs would admit it.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "It was about me as well."

"Did you pass your own test?" Tony smiled.

"For the most part." Gibbs smirked.

"You so wanted to slap that one woman." Tony chuckled.

"Lady Kira." Gibbs grinned and shook his head. "She is all about the sharing."

"One finally thing." Tony was serious again. "What did Kathrine mean when she said it was done because of the rules."

"Rule is an hour and a half in the scrutiny room if the sub doesn't come. It's over." Gibbs smirked proudly. "Not very many last."

"God it felt like hours." Tony groaned.

"I know believe me." Gibbs sighed.

"Are we going to use the display room Kathrine reserved for us or are we staying here?"

"What would you like?" Gibbs smiled running his hands up Tony's thighs.

"I'd like to get out of this room."

"Display room it is." Gibbs nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Submission Possession

**Summary: **Gibbs wants something specific from a lover. Is that something Tony wants and can be? They will find out. SLASH Submission and dominates but nothing to extreme.

**Feedback:** Thanks again for all the feedback. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I know it has taken way to long!

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it has taken so long for the next chapter. I know a lot of you have asked me for it. And it drives me crazy that it is taking me so long to finish this, but I'm trying to work on it. Promise. Also this has not been edited. I have tried to avoid mistakes, but some do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**###################################################**

"Here." Gibbs walked back into the room and handed Tony some clothes.

"You want me to wear different clothes?"

"Yes." Gibbs nodded. "The cock ring and cock cage are no longer needed."

"Okay." Tony slipped on the leather pants. They weren't as tight fighting, but they were snug across his groin with a zipper over his cock and balls. There was also a zipper down the back right down the center of his ass.

"No shirt and the collar and arm bands stay in case I decide I want to use them." Gibbs smiled.

Tony nodded.

"Take these." Gibbs handed Tony two small white pills.

Tony's eyebrow went up.

"Ibuprofen." Gibbs shook his head. "To help with the pain and soreness that will eventually set in."

"Right." Tony smiled.

"I don't need to drug you to get what I want." Gibbs glared at Tony for even thinking it.

"Just checking." Tony grinned, as he tossed the pills into his mouth and took a drink of water swallowing them down.

"Are you ready?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

They walked out of the room and down the hall back into the main area of the club. Gibbs lead them towards the divided chain link fence areas.

"Jethro." A man nodded as he opened one of the fences letting Gibbs and Tony walked in.

There was a long oversized couch with a chaise lounge on one end of the area. A table smaller but similar to the one Tony had just spent time on was at the back wall. Next to it, the cock stockade that Tony had asked about earlier. And against the right side of the area was what looked like a pommel horse.

Gibbs sat back on the chaise lounge stretching out his legs, then spreading them open.

"Sit." Gibbs commanded.

Tony sat down leaning back against Gibbs' chest and Gibbs' arms enveloped him.

"Relax." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "This is time to just enjoy each other's company. At least for right now."

Tony sighed, letting his body truly relax against Gibbs.

A tall brunette approached the fence. She was dressed in red panties with chains attached to her nipples. Her shoes were at least seven inch red stiletto's and she had on red arm bands similar to Tony's.

"May I get you a drink?" She kept her eyes down cast.

Tony understanding she was a submissive here to serve.

"Look at me." Gibbs said and the woman looked up. "Bourbon."

She nodded and hurried back to the bar.

It seemed like only seconds and she returned carrying Gibbs' drink.

"You're drink sir?" She handed it through the fence to him, still not looking at him.

"Thank you." Gibbs smiled.

"May I get you anything else?"

"Your name?" Gibbs asked.

"Lana." She replied still not looking at Gibbs.

"Who is your Dom?" Gibbs questioned.

"I do not have a Dom." Her voice shook.

"You are property of the club."

"Yes."

"That will be all." Gibbs turned away from her and placed a kiss on Tony's neck.

"Property of the club?" Tony looked back at Gibbs.

"The club trains submissives and slaves until they find a Dom or master."

"Trains but who trains them?" Tony was almost afraid to ask.

"Dom's like Kathrine and others in the community."

"Just some random person." Tony was completely surprised.

"Tony a lot of Dom's don't want an untrained sub." Gibbs sighed. "And Master's are the same way."

"That's why that woman said you should be a trainer."

"Yes." Gibbs nodded.

Tony sat up and turned to look at Gibbs.

"Have you ever done that?"

"Trained a sub for someone?" Gibbs shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

"Because I train people I want to be with." Gibbs tried to explain.

"Has anyone trained a sub for you?"

Gibbs took a drink, then nodded. "Yes."

Tony was completely taken aback.

"I explained this to you, our relationship is different then what I've had in the past." Gibbs touched Tony's face.

"But you actually let someone have sex with a submissive before they became yours?"

"Yes." Gibbs chuckled. "You weren't a virgin when we met."

"No but-" Tony stopped not sure how to finish the sentence.

"So many questions." Gibbs smiled. "That's enough."

Tony turned leaning back.

A few moments later the lights went down, bathing the club in almost complete darkness.

"The show is about to begin." Gibbs sighed.

"There's a show?"

"That's why there is a stage." Gibbs snickered.

Tony remembered the stage with all the different contraptions and suddenly realized what the show was probably going to entail.

A beam of light suddenly pierced through the darkness landing on the stockade on the stage a man was in it wearing only a pair of tight leather shorts his cock hanging out. A woman appeared behind him carrying a whip that she drew back and brought down across his back. The man actually moaned in pleasure as Tony saw his cock slowly start to get hard. Another crack of the whip and the man's cock was completely hard. The beam of light moved stopping on a metal and leather sling that held a woman completely naked. A fucking machine under her fucking her in the ass as another woman licked her pussy. The woman whimpered and screamed in pleasure. Again the light moved stopping on a cross shaped bondage stand. A naked man bound to it as another man started placing cock weights on him, then nipple clips. Another movement of the light and a woman was bent over a sawhorse like contraption. A man in front of her with his cock in her mouth, a woman behind her fucking her with a strap-on. Finally more beams of light cut through the dark highlighting each act that had just been shown. Then the stage began to slowly turn giving everyone in the club different views of the stage.

Tony fidgeted against Gibbs, unnerved and aroused by the scenes before him.

Gibbs hand came down and rubbed Tony's cock, surprised to find Tony only partially hard.

"Not aroused by what you see?" Gibbs spoke next to Tony's ear.

"Some of it." Tony sighed, pressing his ass back against Gibbs. "Does it not arouse you?"

"It can." Gibbs' hand ran over Tony's chest. "You arouse me more."

"Let me please you." Tony moaned.

"Don't you want to watch the show."

"No." Tony shook his head. "I want you."

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Then on your knees."

Tony swiftly moved from the couch onto his knees in front of Gibbs.

Sitting up on the side of the couch Gibbs looked down at Tony, his hand rubbed his hardening cock.

"Is this what you want?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Tony licked his lips. "Please."

"Take it out." Gibbs said removing his hand.

Tony unbuttoned and unzipped Gibbs' pants pulling out his cock. Then waited for the next command.

Gibbs leaned back on the chaise lounge again, and spread his legs.

"Suck my cock." Gibbs commanded.

Tony crawled up on the chaise lounge between Gibbs' legs and swallowed Gibbs' cock in one gulp.

Gibbs sighed deeply, as Tony's warm mouth moved over his cock.

"That's right." Gibbs combed his hand through Tony's hair. "Such a good cock sucker."

Tony moaned around Gibbs' cock.

"Deeper." Gibbs commanded.

Tony's mouth slid down to the base of Gibbs' cock completely taking it down his throat.

"Very good." Gibbs thrust up driving his cock even further down. "But that's better."

After a few moments, Gibbs relaxed his hips and Tony started moving over his shaft again.

"Doesn't even phase you." Gibbs smirked. "My cock hitting the back of your throat and you just want more."

Another moan from Tony.

"And I want more." Gibbs grabbed the hair on the back of Tony's head, pulling Tony from his cock.

"Please." Tony begged wanting Gibbs' cock back in his mouth.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Stand up."

Tony did as ordered, standing beside the sofa.

Gibbs put his still hard cock back in his pants.

"You do love sucking my cock don't you?"

"Yes."

"Makes you hard." Gibbs rubbed over Tony's cock.

"Yes." Tony moaned.

Gibbs removed his hand and lead Tony towards the pommel horse.

"Remove your pants."

Without hesitation, Tony obeyed. Once they were removed, Gibbs gave the next order.

"Lean over it."

Tony leaned over it and waited.

"Spread your legs."

Tony moved his legs apart.

"Further." Gibbs commanded.

Again Tony moved his legs further apart.

"Good." Gibbs stepped to one end of the pommel horse and pulled something out of the end. Tony could see it but wasn't sure what it was. It was attached to the pommel horse by some rope or heavy cord and it was metal. Gibbs laid it by Tony. Walking around to the other end, Gibbs repeated the action pulling out a matching item, then moved behind Tony. Tony watched as Gibbs picked up the first item. Tony felt the cold metal touch his right cheek, then felt his ass cheek pulled apart. Gibbs picked up the other matching item and Tony's other ass cheek was spread apart. Tony felt completely exposed as the items held his cheeks apart.

Gibbs walked around and stood in front of Tony.

"Ass spreaders." Gibbs said to Tony. "Let's me see you, keeps your ass open to me."

Tony nodded.

"And lets others who happen to walk by see you." Gibbs smirked.

Another nod.

"It is also necessary for something I have planned."

Tony looked at Gibbs.

"But first." Gibbs walked back around Tony.

Reaching under the pommel horse, Gibbs pressed the lube dispenser hidden there, and rubbed the lube over his fingers

Unceremoniously, Gibbs shoved two fingers into Tony causing the younger man to gasp. With long deep thrusts, Gibbs worked in and out of Tony. God he loved fucking Tony, even if it was only with his fingers. He loved the way Tony felt, smelled, begged, and every little sound Tony made.

"Please." Tony whimpered. "I want your cock."

"Not now." Gibbs sighed, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't right now. Removing his fingers Tony groaned at the loss of sensation. Walking back around the pommel horse, Gibbs stared down at Tony. "Look at me."

Tony looked up meeting Gibbs' gaze.

Gibbs caressed Tony's face. "You are going to be given a partial Hollywood wax."

There was no movement, only Tony swallowing the fear that rose in his throat.

"That means your ass will be waxed, but not your cock and balls. Understood?"

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"This means the groomer will have to touch you but it is in no way sexual." Gibbs smiled. "Although some submissives enjoy having it done."

Gibbs glanced over to the man that had let them in to the display area and the man nodded back. A few minutes later a woman appeared at the entrance and the man let her in. She was carrying a tray and placed it on the couch.

"Jethro." The woman nodded.

"Paula." Gibbs smiled.

"We are just doing the ass correct?"

"Yes."

"May I begin?"

"Please." Gibbs nodded. He looked down at Tony who was staring up at him with fear in his eyes. "Hold on to the handles."

Tony's hands gripped the handles on either side of him, his knuckles turning white almost instantly from his tight grip.

"Relax." Gibbs sighed, running his fingers through Tony's hair. "It's really not that bad."

Tony jumped when he felt some cool lotion rubbed between his cheeks. A numbing agent probably. He'd watched enough TV to have seen people being waxed.

Gibbs continued to stroke Tony's hair. "It will be so much better if you relax."

A few moments later the hot wax was spread on and the waxing strip was pressed against him. He knew it would only take a moment before he felt the pain. And he was right, the strip was pulled off and Tony clamped his jaw shut fighting back the scream.

"Only a few more." Gibbs voice spoke soothingly.

Again Tony felt the wax, then the strip and he closed his eyes as the strip was yanked off. Tony's body trembled.

"See, almost done." Gibbs smiled down at Tony.

Tony forced a nod even as the tears welled up in his eyes.

"Maybe you need something else to focus on." Gibbs unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

Opening his mouth, Tony waited. Gibbs shoved his cock between Tony's soft lips and slowly fucked Tony's face.

"Much better." Gibbs moaned combing his fingers through Tony's hair. "I love your mouth around my cock.

As the next strip was applied, Tony focused on the sensation of Gibbs' cock in his mouth, the taste, the feel and wanting to make Gibbs come.

Slamming his cock further down Tony's throat, Gibbs heard Tony moan. From the wax or from sucking him off, Gibbs wasn't sure. It didn't matter. Gibbs continued, feeling the need to come growing quickly within him.

"That hot mouth of yours." Gibbs growled. "Makes me wanna come.

Tony groaned.

Gibbs grunted and groaned as Tony sucked and licked at his cock. His eyes closed as he felt the come rising in his balls.

"Tony!" Gibbs roared, as he lunged deep into Tony's throat and came.

Like always, Tony eagerly sucked at Gibbs' cock taking everything he had.

"That's it." Gibbs sighed, pulling back slightly. "Clean my cock, like a good cock sucker."

"We are all done." Paula smiled. "Would you like to inspect my work."

Gibbs pulled his cock from Tony's mouth, but left the head at Tony's lips. "Clean it all up."

Tony's tongue licked greedily over the head of Gibbs' cock removing the last remains of the release.

Satisfied, Gibbs shoved his dick back in his pants, zipped up and walked around Tony.

"Very nice." Gibbs licked his lips. There was not a hair left on Tony's ass or cheeks.

"If you decide this is something you would like to keep, you will need to maintain it." Paula paused. "I can give you the name of someone in DC."

"Thank you." Gibbs nodded.

"No anal penetration for at least twenty four hours."

Another nod.

Paula handed him a bottle. "Special lotion it will help with any redness and soreness. I've already applied some."

"Okay."

Picking up the tray, Paula left the display room.

"Stand up, slowly." Gibbs ordered.

Doing as ordered, Tony gradually stood up and waited.

"Turn around."

Again Tony did as ordered and met Gibbs gaze.

Gibbs' hand cupped his chin. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"Good." Glancing down, Gibbs saw Tony's hard cock. "Is that from sucking me off or the wax?"

Casting his eyes downward, Tony answered. "Both."

"Honesty. That's good." Gibbs smiled. "Look at me."

Tony looked into the steely blue eyes.

"I'll put a towel down and I want you to sit back on the chaise lounge."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs grabbed a towel from under the couch and placed it down over the chaise.

"Sit."

Gently, Tony sat down, surprised he wasn't sorer.

Sitting down next to him, Gibbs lips pressed to Tony's ear. "Stroke your cock."

Thankful for Gibbs letting his get off, Tony wrapped his hand tightly around his cock and stroked slowly.

"That's it." Gibbs sighed. "I wanna watch you play with yourself."

Tony groaned as he increased his sped, his hand running up and down his shaft in short strokes.

"Spread your legs." Gibbs ordered and when Tony complied he slipped his hand between Tony's legs and massaged his balls.

"Feels so good." Tony already wanted to come, had wanted to come since he had sucked Gibbs' cock earlier. "Please."

"No." Gibbs whispered. "I like watching you."

Slowing down, Tony changed to long strokes trying to calm the need.

Leaving Tony's balls, Gibbs' fingers rubbed across the head of Tony's cock spreading the precum around and pressing his finger into the slit.

"Fuck!" Tony whimpered, his hand stopping it's movement.

"I didn't say stop." Gibbs growled.

Immediately, Tony started again, Gibbs' hand wrapped around the head, forcing Tony to make short strokes again.

"Please. May I come." Tony begged.

"No." Gibbs licked his lips the craving hitting him hard. Still at Tony's ear, Gibbs spoke again. "I'm going to suck your cock."

Tony whimpered.

"You will not come until I touch your balls. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Do not make me punish you for disobeying me." Gibbs finished the sentence then leaned forward moving his hand and taking the head of Tony's cock between his lips.

Tony's body trembled and he whimpered again, the desire to come causing his stomach to knot and pain to shoot through his groin.

Gibbs licked and sucked the head of Tony cock, pressing his tongue hard into the slit on the head. Tony cried out some unintelligible sound trying desperately to not thrust into Gibbs' mouth.

"Please!"

Please, didn't work. Gibbs slowly slipped his lips down the length of Tony's cock to the base, then sucked vigorously. He felt the change in Tony's body, felt the muscles tense, felt Tony's hands clutching at the couch. Bobbing over Tony's cock, he continued to push Tony further, demanding the younger man hold on, to control the need.

"I want to please you." Tony sighed breathlessly. "I love when you suck my cock."

Gibbs chuckled to himself. Tony knew he loved dirty talk and told him how much he loved it. Tony was trying hard not to come, but he was trying even harder to make Gibbs let him come.

"I love it even more when you fuck me." Tony moaned. "Your cock just buried inside me. Your cock is so perfect. Fits perfectly inside me, stretches me just right, makes my ass just scream for more."

Gibbs felt his own cock pressing against the zipper of his pants as he thought of fucking Tony's tight ass.

"And your come. I love the way you taste." Tony's hips rocked back and forth. "Sweet but slightly bitter, can't get enough of your come."

Growling around Tony's cock, Gibbs reached up and pinched Tony's right nipple.

"Fuck!" Tony shivered, biting his lip to force down the need.

Working faster over Tony's cock, Gibbs released Tony's nip, wanting to hear Tony speak again.

"Please Jethro. Let me come!" Tony pleaded. "Let me show you what you do to me. Show you how much I love you and what your touch does to me."

There were those words...love. That's what made Tony so different. Gibbs had never loved anyone the way he loved Tony. Gibbs hand gently caressed Tony's balls and his mouth was instantly flooded with Tony's release.

Tony let out some animalistic howl as he came, he body convulsing as his mind shattered into a million pieces.

Finishing off Tony's still twitching cock, Gibbs felt it go soft in his mouth and pulled back licking his lips.

"You do know how to push my buttons don't you?"

Tony's eyes opened and he smiled at Gibbs. "Only when you let me."

Gibbs smirked. "Yes well, I let you." Leaning back against the couch, he pulled Tony against him. The younger man's hand came to rest on Gibbs' thigh.

"We have to leave tomorrow."

"Yes." Gibbs kiss Tony's temple. "Does that disappoint you?"

"No." Tony glanced back at Gibbs. "Although this has been amazing...I like when it's just you and I."

"And it will always be you and I." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "Only you, that's what I want."

Tony's body shivered and sighed.

"Are you always going to be so aroused when I tell you how much I want you." Gibbs fingers brushed down Tony's arm. "And only you."

"Yes."

"Good." Letting his fingers drifted down over Tony's thigh, Gibbs shook his head. He had found everything he wanted in Tony and it still surprised him. He never expected Tony to accept this lifestyle or want it so badly. "Get dressed."

Climbing off the chaise, Tony found his pants and slipped them on, mindful of his now slightly throbbing ass. When he turned around Gibbs was standing waiting for him.

"We will say some goodbye's and leave."

Tony nodded.

Leading Tony from the display room, they made their way to the bar.

"Where is Katherine?" Gibbs asked the bartender.

"She's on her way out. Should only be a couple minutes." The bartender nodded.

"A bottled water."

The bartender grabbed a water from under the bar and handed it to Gibbs.

"Drink." Gibbs ordered giving it to Tony.

Without question, Tony obeyed.

"Jethro. Leaving so soon?" A man's voice asked.

Gibbs glanced over to see Arc standing before them.

"Yes." Gibbs forced a smile.

"Wonderful show tonight." Arc smirked, leering over at Tony.

There was no response.

"Why did you finally decide to do it?" Arc asked. "You've never used any of the private rooms before."

"Wanted Tony to have the full lifestyle experience." The words were said through slightly gritted teeth.

"He seemed to enjoy himself." There was a lecherous grin on Arc's face.

"He did, so did I."

"Do you not let him speak?" Arc snickered.

Glancing over at Tony, Gibbs tipped his chin.

"I did enjoy myself." Tony licked his lips and looked at Gibbs. "Although I would have preferred to make Jethro come in the process."

"Yes well not part of the scrutiny room rules." Arc continued to leer at Tony. "Maybe Jethro will schedule you time in the Release room."

"That is up to him." Tony smiled. "I only want to please him."

"Yes I can tell that." Arc nodded.

Then Jethro saw it, Arc's hand slowly reaching out to touch Tony's arm, unfortunately or fortunately for Arc his hand never made contact. Gibbs grabbed the man's wrist, his thumb hitting the pressure point between Arc's thumb and fore finger. The action causing Arc to drop to his knees in pain.

Gibbs glared down at Arc, the anger a fire in his blue eyes. "I should break your wrist."

"I'm a Dom, a Master." Arc stammered.

"And you should know better." Gibbs snarled.

"Do we have a problem gentlemen?" Kathrine suddenly appeared standing in front of the two men.

"No." Gibbs answer never taking his eyes from Arc. "Arc just forgot his manners a moment and I was reminding him."

Arc's face was contorted in pain as Gibbs tightened his grasp around his wrist.

Leaning forward, Gibbs lips pressed against Arc's ear. "You ever try to touch anything that belongs to me again...I will break ever one of your fingers. Understood?"

"Yes." Arc sighed.

"Now apologize to Tony." Gibbs bellowed.

"I'm sorry." Arc mumbled and Gibbs' thumb pressed deeper into the pressure point causing Arc to groan in pain.

"I didn't hear you."

"I'm sorry Tony." Arc repeated louder.

Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Um apology accepted." Tony said assuming that's what Gibbs look was for.

"I believe it's time for you to leave Arc." Kathrine spoke in her dominate voice. "Until you can remember the rules and your manners."

Releasing the pressure point, Gibbs jerked Arc to his feet. "Now get out of my sight before I decide that I shouldn't be so polite."

Finally, letting go of Arc's wrist, the man rubbed his bruised wrist and hand.

"Leave." Kathrine ordered. "I'll discuss this with you later."

Arc was about to glare at Gibbs, when he realized Gibbs hand was now balled into a fist. Walking away, Arc stormed towards the door.

"Well, never a dull moment when you make a visit here Jethro." Kathrine smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "At least you didn't pull your gun on him."

"I didn't bring it...or I would have." Gibbs scowled.

"Of course you would have." Kathrine shook her head, then turned to Tony. "I apologize for the incident. Arc knows better and he will be reprimanded severely for his mistake."

"It's fine." Tony nodded.

Kathrine looked back to Gibbs. "Unless you would like to invoke your right?"

"No." Gibbs growled. "He wouldn't survive."

A wide smirk curled on Kathrine's lips. "I believe that."

"We're leaving."

"Not because of this I hope?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "It's late and it's been a long night."

"Of course." Kathrine nodded.

"We'll see you in the morning." Gibbs kissed her cheek.

"Yes you will."

##############################################################################

The ride back to Kathrine's was spent in silence. Tony could see and sense the anger still coursing through Gibbs body and he didn't want to take the chance of provoking the anger towards him. When the limo pulled into the drive and stopped, Gibbs finally spoke.

"Go to our room. I'll be there shortly."

Tony stared at Gibbs a moment, concern clouding his face. He was afraid maybe Gibbs temper was finally going to get the best of him and he was going to hunt down Arc.

"I'm not going after Arc." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "He's not worth the time or effort."

Tony nodded and stepped out of the limo, surprised when Gibbs followed. Although once in the house, Tony headed towards the room and Gibbs stopped ,saying in the main hall.

Once Tony disappeared from view, Gibbs turned to Jonathan, their driver and Kathrine's sub.

"You would like the key to the work room."

Gibbs nodded.

#################################################################################

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Tony waited, growing more concerned with each passing minute. What the hell was Gibbs doing? In this place it could be anything. He had no idea what half the rooms in this place were for.

The door finally opened almost an hour later and Tony jumped up from the bed as Gibbs walked in. He was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, both covered in sweat.

"Sit." The word was said as a request not an order. Still, Tony sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?"

Gibbs nodded. "Just need a shower." Pulling off the sweat covered clothes, Gibbs headed towards the bathroom.

"May I shower with you?"

Stopping before he reached the door, Gibbs turned and looked at Tony a moment as if deciding. Seeing the worry in Tony's eyes Gibbs finally nodded and walked into the bathroom. Starting the shower, Tony appeared beside him. Gibbs quickly removed the arm bands and collar from Tony, then stepped into the shower. He heard the zipper on Tony's jeans and the younger man stepped in a moment later.

Just standing there Tony was afraid to make a move, unsure of Gibbs mood.

"Be careful of your butt." Gibbs grinned keeping his back to the water preventing it from hitting Tony. "Hot water will not feel good."

Tony nodded.

Reaching out, Gibbs took Tony's hand and pulled the younger man into his arms. Tony immediately melting into the embrace.

"You were amazing tonight." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "Everything I could have asked for."

"I'm glad I pleased you." Tony sighed, feeling Gibbs' hands caress up his back.

"You pleased me." Gibbs could feel Tony's hard cock pressing against him.

"May I ask something?" The request was spoken so softly, Gibbs knew Tony was afraid to even make the request.

"Yes."

"Where did you go?" Continuing to enjoy Gibbs touch, Tony laid his head against Gibbs' chest.

"The work room." Gibbs answered. "Worked out on the punching bag."

Tony's only response was his hands gently massaging Gibbs' backside.

"Ask your other question." Gibbs knew there was more.

"What did Kathrine mean when she said you could invoke your right?" Tony pulled back and looked into the steel blue eyes.

"As the insulted Dom I could have invoke the right of punishment on Arc."

"You giving him punishment?" Tony's eyes widened.

"If I had wanted."

"I'm glad you turned that down."

"Like I told Kathrine, he wouldn't have survived."

A low guttural moan tore from Tony's throat.

Clutching the hair on the back of Tony's head, Gibbs jerked him back.

"I told you, you are mine." Gibbs growled. "NO ONE touches you but me."

Tony nodded.

"Tell me." Gibbs ordered.

"No one touches me but you." The words were a long drawn out sigh.

"Good." Stepping back from Tony, Gibbs took a deep breath. "Now we wash up and get to bed."

###############################################################################

After emerging from the shower and climbing into bed, Tony fidgeted under the sheet.

"What is the problem?" Gibbs barked.

"I'm sorry." Tony paused. "Trying to get comfortable.

"Just ask?" The reason for the fidgeting had been obvious since the shower. "You do any other time."

"I'm fine." Rolling onto his side away from Gibbs, Tony tried desperately to think of anything that would make his hard on go away, nothing was working. He was to keyed up, turned on by Gibbs possessiveness of him and being so close to Gibbs in the shower.

Curling his body around Tony's, Gibbs sighed. "Why won't you ask?"

"It's been a long night."

Gibbs chuckled. "And that means I don't want you again?"

"The waxing."

"Just means I can't fuck your ass." Running his hand over Tony's stomach, Gibbs heard the muffled moan. "And the problem isn't my hard cock."

"I want you hard." Tony pleaded.

"Why?"

"Please."

"Tell me why?" Gibbs ordered.

Tony turned in Gibbs' arms, looking into his eyes in the moonlit room.

"I gave you an order." Gibbs barked. "Tell me."

"I wanna rub our cocks together, stroke us both." Tony groaned. "Make us both come."

"And why is that so hard to ask for?"

"We've never done that."

"There are a lot of things we've never done." Gibbs snickered. "Doesn't mean I don't want to do them."

"I'm your submissive. I want to do what pleases you, not me."

Gibbs cocked his head. "Very good. But I told you, I want us both to enjoy everything we do."

"Yes you did."

"You can request anything and I will make the decision as to if we do it. Understood?"

"Yes." Tony squirmed against Gibbs' body.

"Make my cock hard." Gibbs ordered.

Grabbing his own cock, Tony wedged it upright between them and started to rubbed it over Gibbs flaccid cock. He moaned hearing Gibbs do the same.

"Let me guess what has you so turned on." Gibbs smirked, knowing full well what had Tony wound up and hard.

Tony rubbed and rocked their bodies together, feeling Gibbs' cock start to harden against his own.

"You know what."

"Oh yeah. I do." Gibbs groaned knotting his fingers in the hair on the back of Tony's head. "Me being all possessive of what's mine."

"Yes." Tony sighed breathlessly.

"My sweet little submissive likes me angry at the attention he receives."

Tony whimpered ,as Gibbs slammed their hard cocks together.

"Maybe I should punish you for making everyone want you." Gibbs snarled.

Reaching down, Tony ran his hand over both their cock's clutching them together tightly.

Gibbs moaned at the sensation. Their cocks pressed together, Tony's fingers stretching to stoke them both.

"Is that what I need to do...punish you?"

"Anything you want." Tony murmured through the pleasure.

"That's right. _Anything_ I want." Gibbs yanked on Tony's hair. "Tell me how much you love being mine."

"You're all I want." Tony groaned. "Everything I want. I love you Jethro. I'm yours completely."

Rolling Tony onto his back, Gibbs straddled Tony's body keeping their cocks pressed together. He stared down at his lover, his submissive. "Both hands on our cocks."

Wrapping both hands around them, Tony stroked over their cocks feeling the release threatening.

"That's it." Gibbs growled, his fingers playing over the heads of their cocks. "Fuck yes."

"OH GOD!" Tony bellowed. "I wanna come."

"Not until I'm ready and I want more." Removing his fingers from their cocks, Gibbs brought them to Tony's lips. He didn't even have to say a word, Tony sucked his fingers between his lips, licking the precum from Gibbs' fingers. "Fuck."

Licking and sucking at Gibbs' fingers, Tony felt his body start to shake.

"Like the taste of our come mixed together like that?" Gibbs snarled, his own need building to an overwhelming level.

Tony mumbled a yes around Gibbs' finger continuing to suck at them as if he were sucking Gibbs' cock.

Throwing his head back, Gibbs roared pulling his fingers from Tony's mouth. "Come for me!"

It was all Tony needed to hear, he surrendered to the need, screaming his release as Gibbs followed him into the abyss.

#################################################################################


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Submission Possession

**Feedback:** Welcomed and appreciated. Thanks again for all the feedback.

**Author's Notes:** Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I truly am trying to be better about getting this story finished.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined. You are all amazing and I love you! Thanks for all the wonderful plot bunnies :)

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**###################################################**

Groaning, Gibbs opened his eyes. He was draped half on half off of Tony, their bodies glued together from earlier. He peeled himself away and rolled onto his back. Everything from last night had finally caught up with them. After making love they fell asleep, not caring about the sticky mess they would wake up to. But now he wanted a shower and food. Glancing at the nightstand, he sighed when he saw it was already after ten am.

"Tony wake up."

"Please no." Tony groaned starting to move then feeling the pain shoot down his back. He winced and groaned again.

"Sore?"

"That's an understatement."

"Come on." Gibbs climbed out of bed. "Shower will help loosen up the muscles."

"I have to be able to get up and get in the shower first." Tony opened his eyes and even that hurt.

"Here." Taking Tony's hand ,Gibbs helped pull him into a sitting position.

Tony winced as he sat up."Oh God." He felt muscles ache that he didn't even realize he had.

"Now up." Another slight tug and Tony was on his feet. He fell into Gibbs' arms as wave after wave of pain ripped through his body.

Kissing his cheek, Gibbs tenderly caressed Tony's back. "The shower will help. Then I have some Ben-gay if you need it."

"Okay." Tony took a deep breath and stood up again.

Slowly, they made their way to the shower, Gibbs started the water and stepped in, extending a hand to Tony. Again, Tony fell into his arms.

"I want you to try and stand under the water, but be careful with that cute butt okay."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah." Standing up, Tony slipped out of Gibbs' arms. Gibbs stepped aside to let him get to the water. Tony let the water run down his chest and groaned. God it felt good. Another step and the water rained down over his head and back, it caused him to wince as it caressed down his ass. Putting his hands against the wall, he dropped his head down and let the warm water pour over his aching neck and back. A moment later he groaned as Gibbs' hands started kneading at his shoulders.

"Feel good?"

"God yes." Tony sighed, enjoying Gibbs skilled hands working through the knots.

They stood in silence for what seemed like hours, Tony's eyes closing as his lover worked down his shoulders and back. Some of the tension and soreness leaving the muscles.

"Turn around"

Tony obeyed hearing the order in Gibbs' voice. Face to face, Gibbs gaze locked on Tony's.

"I never want you to be afraid to ask me for anything. Understand?"

Tony nodded then remember to answer verbally. "Yes."

"That doesn't mean I will always grant it, but there is no punishment and no reason to be afraid to ask."

Another nod, no verbal reply needed since it was not a direct question.

"Like I explained last night at the club. You are not my slave, you are my submissive. You are free to ask for anything you want. I just have the right to decline your request." Gibbs sighed. "Although refusing you anything gets harder and harder."

That infectious DiNozzo smile filled Tony's face.

Gibbs shook his head. He loved that smile, the way it lit up Tony's eyes.

"We have only scratched the surface of everything I want us to do together." Taking Tony in his arms, Gibbs smiled. "And you asking for something sexual, whether it's something we've already done or something new, arouses me."

The smile played on.

"Just because I'm your Dom does not mean I always want to initiate sex, I want you to ask-" Gibbs paused and laughed as he felt Tony's hard cock start to rub against him. "Is there something you wanted?"

"You." Tony moaned. "Always you."

"And the soreness, the pain?" Gibbs smirked.

"I'm feeling better."

Chuckling, Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Tony."

"Please." The green eyes begged.

"And what is it you want with me?"

"I want you to fuck me."

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but Tony finished his sentence.

"I know it hasn't been twenty four hours yet."

"Tomorrow, believe me I will fuck you...hard." Gibbs growled.

Tony moaned, his hand drifted down Gibbs' chest stopping just above his now hard cock.

"Let me suck your cock." Tony moistened his lips. "Please."

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

Tony cast his eyes downward.

"We have too much to do before we leave." It took every ounce of his control not to give in to Tony's request. "So finished getting cleaned up and we need to start packing."

################################################################################

"Is this ours?" Tony asked holding up a large black butt plug.

Gibbs nodded, zipping up his bag. "Put it in the bag with the others."

Tony suddenly paused. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes." Gibbs stopped and looked at Tony.

"Will you sit a minute." Tony smiled shyly, standing beside the bed.

Gibbs eyes narrowed, doing anything shyly was not like Tony. Walking over to the bed, he sat down on the edge.

Dropping to his knees in front of Gibbs, Tony's hands gently rested on Gibbs' thighs.

"I already told you we don't have time for this."

"I'm not asking for anything sexual."

Gibbs nodded.

"I would like to go to Branded by myself and..." Tony paused a moment. "And be marked, for you."

"Tony I told you I don't want you marked as mine. I do that myself."

"I'm asking you because I want it."

Gibbs sighed. He wasn't into a submissive being tattooed or branded to show their commitment to their Dom. It was just never something that appealed to him.

"Why do you want it?" Gibbs asked.

"I am yours completely and I want something permanent that shows that. For me and for you, no one else."

"You like that idea. Of being mark permanently?"

"Yes."

"I don't want or need this from you." Gibbs didn't want this in any way and wanted Tony to know that.. "I know your commitment to me."

"I know you do." Tony knew he wasn't explaining this well. "It's not about that. It's about something on my body that shows us both I'm yours, always will be. Something that doesn't fade or go away. Something visible."

"And what do you want? A tattoo or a branding?" Why was Gibbs still talking about this.

"A tattoo, small maybe the hip, upper thigh."

"Of what?"

Tony forced himself to hold Gibbs gaze. "I would like that to be a surprise for you."

"You want me to let you get a tattoo of something I have never seen?"

"Yes." Tony nodded. "Because you trust me and you know I would never get something you disapprove of."

Running his hands down his face, Gibbs tossed his head back a moment, countless reasons to deny this request ran through his mind. Finally looking back at Tony, Gibbs searched his submissive's face seeing the answers there.

"This is important to you?"

"Yes. But-" Tony swallowed hard. "If you disapprove I will accept that."

Gibbs was silent a moment. Then took a deep breath. "If I agree to this there are two conditions."

Tony nodded.

"You cannot go to Branded alone, that can't happen." Gibbs sighed again. "Kathrine would go with you and have final approval over the tattoo."

Tony forced himself to not react and simply nodded in agreement.

Gibbs glanced at his watch. "Give me an hour to think about it. Then if I agree and if Kathrine is available you may go."

"Thank you." Tony smiled.

Cupping Tony's chin, Gibbs nodded. "You're learning quite well. You asked properly, on your knees and with respect."

"All I want is to please you."

"And you do it very well." Gibbs smirked. "Now finish packing and I'll go talk to Kathrine. See if she's available if I agree."

Tony nodded and went to stand up only to have Gibbs grab the back of his neck and jerk him forward. The simple act caused Tony's heart to skip a beat and his breathing to quicken.

"Just remember, with or without a marking. Every time I touch you, I mark you as mine."

"Yes." Tony sighed breathlessly.

"Every kiss, every caress is another mark."

"God yes." Tony moaned.

"Even the way I look at you is a mark."

Tony nodded as his body warmed with desire.

"If I allow this it will be because you want it."

Another nod.

"Good." Releasing Tony, Gibbs stood up his crotch right at Tony's eye level.

Tony licked his lips as he stared at Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs smirked to himself, the man reacted as if he was having some Pavlovian response. Capturing Tony's hand, Gibbs brought it to his crotch rubbing the hand over his limp cock. A low groan fell from his lips as he used Tony's hand to make himself hard.

"Jethro please." Tony whimpered his own cock twitching to life.

"I could come just like this." Gibbs moaned. "Just rubbing your hand over my cock."

"No please...let me."

Ignoring Tony's request, Gibbs continued rubbing and squeezing Tony's hand over his slack covered cock. "Even without you actually touching my cock it feels good."

"Yes." Tony moaned. "Let me suck your cock. Please Jethro."

"No." Gibbs said as he dropped Tony's hand and stepped away. "Finish packing I'll be back shortly."

Walking out of the room, Gibbs pulled the door shut behind him. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to calm the fire in his veins.

###############################################################################

Knocking on the door to Kathrine's office, Gibbs waited for a response. When none came he knocked again and that's when he heard it, the voice muffled by the door.

"Fuck yes. That's it! OH GOD!" Kathrine screamed as she came.

Gibbs cleared it throat. Yeah he'd heard that before but it had been years. He turned to walk away when he heard Kathrine's voice again.

"Come in." Her voice was already calm and controlled.

Slowly, Gibbs opened the door not surprised to see Kathrine leaning against the wall adjusting her dress. Rachael on her knee before her, the younger woman licking her lips.

"You are finally up?" Kathrine asked as she took Rachael's hand and pulled the woman to her feet. "Thank you my sweet."

Rachael practically purred as Kathrine caressed her cheek, then kissed her softly.

"Go to our room. Enjoy yourself." Kathrine smirked.

With a smile, Rachael nodded and turned to leave.

"Rachael." Gibbs smiled as she walked by.

She nodded and hurried off.

"You could have just ignored the knock." Gibbs chuckled.

"Why?" Kathrine shrugged as she sat down at her desk. "I was done."

Gibbs shook his head. "Right."

"Rachael was done too." Kathrine smirked. "I took care of her first. It just so happens that licking me makes her want more."

"Didn't need to know." Gibbs rolled his eyes. Kathrine was open about everything.

She sighed and grinned. "Really Jethro I understand you have changed your focus to men but can't you appreciate two woman pleasuring each other."

"I can." Gibbs nodded.

"Okay. I can see you want to move on." She smiled. "Your visit was to brief. Next time you two must stay longer."

"We'll work on that."

"There is something on your mind." Kathrine sighed thinking about what happened last night. "Still upset about Arc?"

Gibbs chuckled. "No."

She nodded towards the chair in front of her desk. "Sit, talk to me."

Rubbing his forehead, Gibbs tried to think of how to start this conversation.

"That bad?" Kathrine snickered at her friends attitude.

"Tony wants a tattoo."

"A tattoo? A tattoo of possession, of being your submissive?"

Gibbs nodded.

"And you don't approve?"

"I don't know." There was resistance in Gibbs' voice. "It's something I've never wanted or needed."

"And you've also never been in love with a submissive." She reminded him.

"Yeah."

"Most Dom's would be thrilled that their submissive would request this." She searched his eyes. "He did request this?"

Gibbs nodded. "On his knees."

Kathrine's eyebrow went up. "Very good. And why does he want it?"

"For him, for us. Wants it hidden, on his hip."

"Are you that opposed to tattoo's that you want to deny him?"

"No." Gibbs sighed. "I just-"

She waved her hand and shook her head "Jethro what's the real problem? Doubting your feelings for me?"

"No." The word was harsh and commanding.

"Afraid he'll get into the pain of it and want more?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Definitely not."

"Then what?" She sighed with exasperation. "Afraid you won't like it?"

There was no response.

She leaned back in her chair as a sly grin curled on her lips. "Oh you're afraid _you'll_ like."

Gibbs glanced at her and blew out a long breath."Maybe."

"Jethro really. What's wrong with liking your sub having a tattoo?" Kathrine shrugged. "Jonathan has a branding and I adore it. Rachael wants one as well."

"I don't know." Gibbs ran his hands down his face.

"I know what it is." Kathrine leaned forward onto the desk. "Jethro he already possesses you as much as you possess him. He is what you have always wanted and needed. Denying him this isn't going to make it any easier to accept that."

"Yeah."

"Oh Jethro." Kathrine smiled showing true happiness. "I never thought I would see the day that you would love someone the way you love Tony."

The thought made Gibbs' smile.

"You two in the scrutiny room." Kathrine smirked remembering the image. "The love filled the room."

"If I allow this I have a favor to ask?"

"Name it."

"I want you to go with him to Branded."

"Me?" She looked shocked.

"He wants the tattoo to be a surprise for me." Gibbs smirked.

"You're going to let him get a tattoo of a design you have no impute on?"

"Yes." Gibbs nodded.

"Okay." Again she was surprised.

"I told him you would have to approve it."

A gut wrenching laugh tore from her. "You told him that?"

"Yes. What's so funny?"

"Oh Jethro. I'm one of the last people he would want to have say over that."

"Why?" He seemed completely surprised.

"Did you not see the way he reacted to what I said in the scrutiny room? He was jealous, making it clear you were his."

Gibbs had seen it, heard it in the words Tony spoke. "He will be fine. The question is will you do it?"

She nodded. "Of course. I'm honored you trust me."

"I do you know that."

"So when are we leaving?" The smile turned to a grin as she watched Jethro's eyes narrow. "Please you've already decide he can have it."

################################################################################

The door opened to the room and Tony glanced up from his seated position on the bed. The bags were already packed and sitting by the door.

"Thanks for finishing that up." Gibbs smiled.

"Not a problem." Tony smiled back.

"Come here." A command as Gibbs stopped inside the door.

Without question Tony went to Gibbs and dropped to his knees in front of the man.

"Stand up." Gibbs ordered.

Tony rose standing before his lover, a questioning look in his eyes.

Gibbs let out a long sigh. "Kathrine is waiting for you downstairs."

Wide eyed, Tony stared at Gibbs. "You're letting me-"

"Yes."

There was no stopping the wide smile that covered Tony's face.

"But the conditions still apply." Gibbs nodded. "Kathrine is taking you and has finally say."

The smile faded slightly, but Tony nodded.

"You will obey her as if she were me. Understand?"

Tony's jaw clenched as he answered. "Yes."

"And that attitude goes away now!" Gibbs barked.

Another nod.

"Kathrine is a friend, someone I care about, nothing more." Even as he said it, Gibbs knew Tony's jealousy would still remain. "You can't go to Branded without a Dom and since you want this to be a surprise for me, someone has to take you."

"Okay."

"I explained the scrutiny room, she was provoking you. That's what the room is for. She has no feels for me except friendship."

"I know."

"You know." Gibbs wanted to understand. "But it still bothers you. Even knowing we are both Doms."

"Jealousy isn't rational."

"No it isn't." Kissing Tony's forehead, Gibbs stepped back. "Now go before I change my mind."

Without thinking, Tony captured Gibbs' lips thanking him and showing his desire. He felt Gibbs' arm circle his waist and jerk their bodies together. The desire easily consuming Gibbs as he took control of the exchange. He fed from Tony's lips until the need to take a breath made he pull back. Tony's forehead pressed against his.

"I'm sorry." Tony whispered. "I should have asked."

Gibbs sighed, still clutching Tony against him, letting Tony's little slip go unaddressed.

"I love you." Drawing back, Tony gazed into Gibbs' eyes. "More than anything."

"I love you." Gibbs swallowed the emotion welling from deep inside. "More than I've loved anyone."

"I promise you'll love the tattoo." Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded and released Tony. "Go."

###############################################################################

Waiting by the limo, Tony watched as Kathrine finally walked down the steps and to the limo door.

"I called Branded and have Arrow waiting to do your tattoo." She smiled at Tony. "She's the best."

"Thank you." Tony nodded.

Jonathan opened the door for his Dom and she crawled in, followed quickly by Tony. He sat across from her and she chuckled.

"You really have an issue with me."

"Not at all." Tony shook his head. "I am not your sub, I shouldn't sit next to you."

"Good excuse." Kathrine grinned as the car started to move.

"It's not an excuse."

"Okay let's drop the Dom sub for a minute and just talk." Kathrine balked.

Tony nodded.

"So is it jealousy or do you just not like me?" Kathrine asked.

"A little of both maybe." It was complete honesty.

"Okay." She nodded. "Can I ask why?"

"The jealousy, you understand that. I know there's nothing between you two but still." Tony paused. "No one likes an ex that's still in their lovers life."

She nodded. "I'll give you that."

Tony leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Your arrogant. Never liked that in people."

"Wow. I was prepared for much worse than arrogant." Kathrine smirked.

"And there it is." Tony shook his head.

"Oh I'm arrogant. I don't deny that." She leaned forward, bringing them face to face. "Couldn't have gotten where I am today without being arrogant."

Tony just looked at her.

"I own the largest, the most popular, BDSM club in the United States." She smiled. "And one of the largest and best BDSM resorts. I didn't get that by being shy and complacent."

"Are you really this arrogant or do you do it because of your position?"

"A little of both." Kathrine shrugged. "I have to be arrogant to a degree. This is still a business and I'm a woman. But I'm a Dom and enjoy the arrogance."

A small smile played across Tony's lips.

"So can we move on now?"

"Okay."

"Good. Then what is this tattoo you want?" She asked leaning back.

Pulling out his phone, Tony found the picture and handed the phone to Kathrine.

She looked at the picture and nodded. "Seems appropriate but do you just want that?"

"No there's more."

################################################################################

Sitting in the library, Gibbs had been reading the same page for ten minutes. He glanced at his watch again, they had been gone for an hour and a half. Kathrine had made an appointment, did it really take that long for a tattoo? Hell he had no idea. He just wanted this over and done. His though was interrupted when he heard the laughter echoing down the hall.

"Did he really do that?" Tony's voice.

"Four times." Kathrine's voice.

The two walked into the library, both smiling as they saw Gibbs.

"Have a good time?" The laughter surprised him. Gibbs had expected Tony to be silent when they arrived back, knowing his attitude towards Kathrine.

"Yes we did." Kathrine nodded as a seriousness covered her face. "You've trained him well Jethro."

Gibbs nodded, never doubting that.

Tony walked up to the chair Gibbs was sitting in and yet again went to his knees.

Instantly, Gibbs touched Tony's cheek. "So?"

"Would you be willing to wait until it's healed somewhat to see it?" Tony asked, his eyes again pleading.

Gibbs looked up at Kathrine.

She smiled and folded her hands across her chest. Oh Tony had learned well how to ask Gibbs for things.

"And how long will that take?"

"Two or three days. Just a few days to let it heal up."

Gibbs sighed but nodded.

"Thank you, for everything." Tony smiled.

Kathrine chuckled when Gibbs smiled back at his submissive, the love radiating from his face. "It's that damn smile that gets you."

"Yes it is." Gibbs sighed, staring at Tony for a moment then looking up at Kathrine again. "And just what did Tony use that smile to get from you?"

"Nothing. It was just the smile on his face when the tattoo was done." Kathrine grinned. "It's infectious."

"It is." Gibbs looked back at Tony. "Is the bag Kathrine is carrying for her or us?"

"Us." The smile turned to a grin. "Madam Blade said that when you called about putting the tattoo on your account you also said if there was anything I wanted I could get it."

"I did. You found something you liked?"

"Yes. A couple things."

"Show me?" Gibbs ordered with a wink.

Kathrine sat the bag down next to Tony. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you Kathrine." Gibbs said before she left the room.

"Anytime." She smiled, closing the door behind her.

"Now show me." There was an aroused excitement in Gibbs' eyes.

Tony pulled out the first item and held it up.

Gibbs smiled, not surprised by the item at all. "Spreader bar. Good I enjoyed that."

Taking the next item out of the bag, Tony handed it to Gibbs, his eyes dilating slightly with concern.

"Really?" This definitely surprised Gibbs.

Tony nodded. "If it would please you."

"It would." Gibbs sighed, already turned on by the thought as he held the paddle in his hand. It was light weight and padded, meant to arouse not inflict pain.

"And this." Tony pulled out the last item and handed it to Gibbs.

Gibbs eyes narrowed, again surprised. "You actually want this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Kathrine said there is a club, like hers outside of D.C. I thought maybe-"

"Maybe I would take you?" Gibbs finished the sentence.

"Yes. That you would _want _to take me." Tony nodded again. "And it's required."

"It's required that submissives be leashed?"

"Yes."

Gibbs nodded dropping the items back into the bag.

"We can take back anything you don't like." Tony offered.

Standing up, Gibbs grabbed the bag. "I like them all." He offered his hand to Tony, pulling the younger man to his feet and into his arms.

"I'm glad." Tony smiled.

"And tomorrow when I fuck you." Gibbs growled. "I'll use all three."

"Jethro." Tony moaned with want and excitement. He was pleased that Gibbs liked all the items.

Lips pressed against Tony's ear, Gibbs whispered. "And you'll beg and plead to come."

"Yes." The word came out as a groan.

"We need to leave in thirty minutes." Letting Tony go, Gibbs stepped back. "Let's go say our good-byes."

#################################################################################

Standing outside by the limo, Kathrine shook her head. "Jethro promise me the two of you will come back soon."

"We will." Gibbs kissed her cheek.

"And you." Kathrine turned to Tony. "Take care of him."

"I will." Tony smiled glad they had worked out their differences.

"I know you will." She touched his cheek and Tony looked taken back. "Oh Jethro is beyond me having to ask to touch you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Kathrine hugged Tony and whispered in his ear. Again Tony smiled.

"Thank you for today."

"You're welcome and let me know what Jethro thinks." She winked.

"I'll be letting you know what I think." Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh I know you will." Her eyebrow went up and she smirked.

Jonathan opened the door to the limo.

"Go ahead." Gibbs nodded to Tony.

"Thank you for everything Kathrine." Tony grinned before climbing inside.

Gibbs looked back at Kathrine. "I'm glad you two are getting along."

"He's a good man. Loves you more than you will ever know." She touched his arm.

"I feel the same."

"Have a safe trip." She touched Gibbs' arm and nodded.

"We will." Gibbs climbed into the limo and Jonathan closed the door.

Tony grinned at Gibbs. "This limo doesn't have the hooks like the one when we arrived."

"No. I didn't want that today." Gibbs leaned back and nodded at Tony. The younger man leaned back against him and sighed contently. "Still sore?"

"Some." Tony cuddled up closer. "Not as bad as earlier morning."

"Does the tattoo hurt?"

"No." Tony smiled to himself knowing Gibbs was curious. "You only have to wait a few days."

"Yeah."

Sitting up, Tony climbed onto Gibbs' lap. "Do we have time?"

"It only takes about ten minutes to get to the airport." Gibbs dismissed the mistake for a moment and changed the subject. "What did Kathrine whisper to you?"

"Are you ordering me to tell you?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Thank you." Tony had expected Gibbs to order him to share the information.

Clutching Tony's hips gently, Gibbs dragged the younger man across his lap. "You better sleep on the plane."

"Why?" Tony moaned.

"Because at one am I can fuck you."

"God please." Wrapping his arms around Gibbs' neck, Tony whispered in his ear. "Jethro I want you."

"At home." Gibbs groaned. "And I can use the new toys you picked out."

Tony rubbed over Gibbs' lap felling the hard cock pressing against him.

"Stop." Gibbs growled and Tony froze. "Don't make me regret the freedom I give you."

Nuzzling against Gibbs' neck, Tony whisper. "I'm sorry."

Gibbs ran his hands up Tony's back, smiling to himself at Tony's cat like behavior. "You've been so good, I'd hate to have to punish you when we get home."

"If you punish me it means I deserved it." Tony sighed.

The limo came to a stop.

"Get up."

Tony jumped to his feet just as Jonathan opened the door.

#################################################################################

"Why are we going this way?" Tony asked. "We're boarding."

Gibbs didn't respond simple walked on stopping in front of the men's room.

"Do you need to go?"

"No." Pulling a small package from his pocket, Gibbs handed it to Tony. "But you do."

"What is this?"

"You will go in and put it on. Understand?"

"Yes." Tony nodded.

Gibbs nodded towards the door. "Hurry up, we need to board."

Tony disappeared into the bathroom and Gibbs waited. Finally, a few minutes later Tony walked out.

"Feel okay?"

"Yes."

"Good." Gibbs stuffed his hand in his pocket.

A moment later Tony clutched Gibbs' arm as he moaned. "Jethro!"

Pulling the small remote from his pocket, Gibbs showed it to Tony. "I picked up my own toy."

Tony swallowed hard.

"Tightens, vibrates, and pulsates." Gibbs explained about the cock ring Tony had just put on. "Now go."

################################################################################

The first ten minutes of the flight Tony didn't even speak. He was thankful at least they were at the very back of first class, no one behind them to hear anything, only one person in front of them. It wasn't until the flight attendant appeared by his side and asked a question that Tony found his voice.

"Beer."

"Two." Gibbs added as the attendant continued up the aisle. Leaning in closer to Tony, he gave an order. "This is it, after this beer, if you want something else to drink, it's non-alcoholic."

Tony nodded.

"Relax. Take a breath." Gibbs rubbed Tony's forearm a minute then sat back.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Tony jumped when the flight attendant returned with their drinks.

"I didn't mean to startle you sir." The woman smiled.

"Um, don't worry about it." Tony smiled back, accepting the beer.

She handed the other beer to Gibbs, again with a smile and continued on.

Tony took a long drink, downing half the beer in the first gulp, hoping it would calm his nerves.

"Why is this making you so nervous?" Gibbs asked taking a small sip of his drink.

It took a moment for Tony to respond and when he did it was a whisper. "I want you. Have since this morning."

"And?"

Another long moment of silence before Tony responded. "I'm, I'm afraid if you use this I wouldn't be able to control myself."

"You will be fine." Gibbs sighed, settling back into the chair.

"How do you know?"

Glancing over at Tony, Gibbs' eyes were dilated. "Because you don't want the punishment I have planned if you fail."

Tony's body trembled and he clutched at the arms of his chair as the cock ring squeezed him tightly then relaxed. Closing his eyes, he wanted to beg Gibbs to let him remove the ring, but knew that would only make it worse. Instead he asked. "Why?"

"Why the ring?"

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"It pleases me."

Jerking his head towards Gibbs, Tony stared at the man, slightly confused.

"This weekend, you've proven a lot. Your control, your ability to ask for something you want in the correct manner, even how much you love and want to please me."

"But?" Tony knew there was more.

"But. I have given you a great deal of freedom in this relationship and you've forgotten one thing."

Nodding, Tony knew the answer and he knew now why Gibbs was doing this.

"You understand?" Gibbs saw the comprehension is Tony's eyes.

"Yes."

"And what is it you've forgotten?" Steel blue eyes stared into green awaiting an answer.

"My true place." Tony whispered.

"Correct." Gibbs nodded. "I have let you get away with far too much. The kiss, your attitude about Kathrine, the limo, crawling into my lap uninvited and without asking."

Tony nodded.

"The little things add up and you need to remember who is in charge here." Gibbs' hand was still in his pocket and he tapped a button. "Even over the small things."

Tony groaned as the ring vibrated around his cock. "Fuck."

"It's all a learning process."

"What happen to me sleeping on the plane?" Tony let out a long breath as the vibrating stopped.

"I never said you couldn't sleep." Gibbs shrugged.

The first thought Tony had was to glare at his lover. How the hell was he suppose to sleep wondering when the sensation in his cock would start again? Then again, maybe believing he was asleep would make it easier. Suppressing the glare, Tony closed his eyes.

"You're angry."

As the words were said, Tony felt the ring squeeze his cock in three quick bursts. He whimpered as his cock started to harden.

"You have no right to be angry." Gibbs voice was cold. "This is what you wanted. What you chose."

There was no response but Gibbs could still see the anger brewing within Tony.

Another tap of the button and the ring tightened around Tony's hard cock. He clawed at the arms of his chair and bit his bottom lip.

"Your angry just proves I'm right." Gibbs paused. "You've forgotten." Leaning into Tony, Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Just because I love you does not mean I will overlook even the small things. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Tony answered through gritted teeth.

"Why is it you can kneel before me and request to suck my cock, get a tattoo, but you can't remember to ask for the little things?"

Taking too long to answer, Gibbs pressed the button again.

Tony's mouth dropped open as the ring vibrated and squeezed.

"I asked you a question."

"I believed it was okay to kiss you when I wanted to." Tony whimpered.

"You believed that? Yet in the room you apologized for kissing me without asking." Another press of the button and Tony's body trembled. "You didn't believe that, you believed I would let you get away with it."

"Yes."

"And you know better than to show your attitude to me. Jealousy, I can understand, but you know your place as a sub. The attitude you displayed when I told you Kathrine would be taking you to Branded...is unacceptable."

Again Tony's felt the sensations against his cock.

"I'm sorry. Please stop." The need to come was becoming unbearable.

"Then the limo, crawling onto my lap. You didn't ask and then rubbing yourself over me."

"I thought you wanted it, wanted me"

"You do not make decisions for me." Gibbs growled, tapping the three buttons in succession.

Tony slumped over clutching his stomach, tensing his entire body to prevent himself from coming. "Please Jethro. I'm sorry."

"I know you are." This wasn't about Tony being sorry. This was about Gibbs making sure Tony remember everything he had learned long before this trip. Tony had come so far, but he was still new to this and only looked at the big picture, not the details. Gibbs had given his sub to much freedom and it had made Tony forget that small details matter.

Taking deep breathes, Tony forced the release down, his cock calming somewhat as the sensations from the cock ring stopped. A few more breaths and Tony slowly sat back up.

Looking at Gibbs' hand laying on the arm rest, Tony gently entwined their fingers, knowing this non sexual touch was allowed. "Please Jethro." The words were a plea uttered with complete devotion and regret.

Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand. "You are gorgeous when you beg."

There was no smart ass come back, no little smile, only Tony staring at Gibbs with pleading eyes.

"I'm still surprised after everything you've been through this weekend that this is having such an effect on you." It truly was a surprise. Tony had been through much worse. The scrutiny room was a hundred times more intense. A remote controlled cock ring shouldn't be that uncomfortable.

"I haven't had you all day." Tony sighed.

"That's not the reason." Gibbs could sense the lie.

"Still sore and tired from last night."

Another lie and Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Go remove the ring."

Tony's brow furrowed. "What?"

"You heard me." Gibbs snapped. "Go remove it."

"Just like that?"

"Don't make me say it again." Gibbs snarled.

Standing up, Tony made his way up the aisle and to the restroom. When he returned Gibbs had reclined his seat and was laying there with his eyes closed.

What the hell had just happened? Tony thought to himself. It shouldn't have ended like this. He had no idea what he had done to truly piss Gibbs off. And not knowing was making it worse.

##################################################################################

From that moment on, complete silence. Even after the plane landed, a few words as they gathered their bags and silence in the car on the way home. When they stepped into the house, Gibbs put his bags down and headed towards the living room. Tony followed, finally speaking.

"Jethro what did I-"

"I'm done with you not trusting me." Gibbs voice was already raised and filled with anger.

Tony drew his head back surprised and confused. "I trust you."

"No you've lied to me twice today and you were to scared to ask for what you wanted last night. What the hell is the problem?" Gibbs snapped. "I'm completely confused."

Tony stood there silently.

"We went from you trusting me to teach you this lifestyle, you wanting it, embracing it, begging for it." Gibbs sighed. "The club where you were amazing, everything I could have wanted and I thought you enjoyed it."

"I did!" Tony sighed with longing. "God I did."

"Then it's one step forward, two steps back." Gibbs shook his head. "You're afraid to ask me for something sexually, but you're willing to kneel and ask for a tattoo that will mark you as mine. Then you slip with the kiss when I say you can have the tattoo. I can overlook that as excitement and thankfulness. The toys you brought back were a surprise and so exciting, but then the limo. You crawl into my lap, pushing to arouse me without asking."

"It was an accident."

"No it wasn't." Gibbs barked. "The cock ring. I knew it would push you because you were horny, but it shouldn't have pushed you like it did. You experienced things ten times harder to deal with over the weekend."

Tony was staring at the floor.

"The lies." Shaking his head, Gibbs sighed. "Twice when I ask you why the cock ring was affecting you blatantly lied to me. You knew I would know."

Tony nodded.

"I know you want this Tony. I know you love me." Gibbs voice calmed slightly. "And I realize you are still new to this, but the things that you're doing...they are not just mistakes anymore. The not trusting me and lying. Those are big problems. Ones I don't understand."

"It's not about trust." The statement was barely a whisper.

"Then tell me what the hell it's about!" Gibbs growled with annoyance.

"The kiss was a mistake." Tony cleared his throat. "I was surprised you agreed to the tattoo. The limo was...pushing but only because I wanted you, not to be disrespectful or to try and make decisions for you. I love making you want me."

"Good and all you have to do is ask." Gibbs sighed annoyed. Tony already knew all of this.

Tony nodded. "I should have."

"Is that the problem you don't wanna have to ask?" That could be an issue.

"No." Tony glanced up at Gibbs a moment. "I understand and accept having to ask."

"But you don't like it?" None of this made sense. Gibbs knew Tony wanted this...hell Tony asked for a tattoo marking him.

"I like it."

"Then what? Why the lies and the fear if it's not about trust."

Silence filled the room. Gibbs waited wanting an answer, some words to explain what the hell was going on.

"Fine." The anger boiled inside him, Gibbs turned to walk out of the room he needed to get away, let the anger and upset settle before he completely lost control.

"The anger."

Gibbs froze the word seeping into his brain, he turned back around and walked towards Tony. "The anger?"

"Yes."

"Look at me." Gibbs spoke the words as a calm command

Tony did obey, his green eyes meeting Gibbs.

"Explain?" Gibbs ordered.

"I didn't wanna asked for what I wanted that night because I was afraid I would upset up and you would be angry." Tony swallowed hard. "The reason the cock ring effected me so much is because you did it out of anger. You were angry at me."

Gibbs rubbed his hands down his face.

"I, um...I can't control my actions sometimes when you're angry." Tony tried to explain without lying but also without telling the whole truth.

"I've rarely been actually angry with you."

"I know, but it doesn't matter." Tony sighed. "I love you and I want to please you."

"And you do."

"I don't want to displease you." The words shook as Tony spoke.

"Then don't. It's that easy." Taking another step towards Tony, Gibbs continued. "But asking for something will never displease me. I may not want it or allow it, but it will _not_ displease me or make me angry."

Tony nodded.

"Why is this suddenly a concern? You've experienced my anger throughout this relationship. And my anger now is nothing like it was in the beginning." It didn't make sense. They had always had a push pull relationship, before they had even started this. Tony always tried to test the boundaries to see how much he could get away with. And that's when it hit him. He closed the distance between them, placing his body so close to Tony's that the younger man trembled.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and jerked their bodies together. "This isn't about not liking the anger...this is about the part of you that likes it, likes how it makes me react to you."

There was no verbal response only the shivering of Tony's body.

"You like me just slightly angry." Gibbs moistened his lips. "Angry enough to be forceful and demanding with you, but not enough to wanna punish you."

Eyes downcast, Tony didn't respond.

"Answer me?" Gibbs snapped. "Is that it?"

"Yes." The word was barely audible as Tony admitted it.

"That's why you push me sometimes." Again, Gibbs jerked Tony's arm, his lips brushed against Tony's ear. "You're trying to figure out how much you can get away with before I punish you. To find the limits of-"

"It won't happen again." Tony swallowed the fear that suddenly choked him. He didn't what Gibbs to finish the sentence, didn't want the truth spoken. "I'm sorry."

Gibbs shook his head, releasing Tony's arm and stepping back. "All of this could have been avoid if you had just talked to me." He walked over and dropped down into the chair by the couch.

Tony didn't move unsure of what was expected or acceptable at this moment.

"Sit." Gibbs tipped his head towards the couch.

Tony immediately sat down, when the silence lingered, he started to fidget.

"Stop." Gibbs sighed, sinking back into the chair and running his hand over his chin. "This is a relationship, different then some, but a relationship-"

"I know and-" Tony stopped when he saw the glare he received from Gibbs.

"Do not interrupt me again." Gibbs kept his voice calm but commanding.

Tony nodded.

"This relationship is different but it's still a relationship that requires communication, trust and honesty." Gibbs paused. "I need that from you as much as you need that from me."

Another nod.

"What is it that you like about me being slightly angry with you?" This was a test and if Tony failed, their relationship could be in serious trouble. Everything about a Dom/sub relationship was based on trust and honesty. If they didn't have that, the relationship would fail.

Tony's eyes glazed over slightly. "The fire in your eyes, how possessive you are, the way you love me, makes me hard...so hard."

Gibbs smiled to himself, it was an honest answer. "Come here."

Without any further direction, Tony dropped to his knees before Gibbs, his hands on Gibbs' knees.

"You can get that same reaction without invoking my anger." Reaching out, Gibbs' hand caressed down Tony's cheek. "Like this. Talking, telling me what you like, what you want. I want that from you."

A nod and Tony smiled. Then he saw the fire in Gibbs' eyes, the fire he had been talking about. He felt his cock respond and it caused him to moan slightly.

"I barely touched you and you're moaning." Gibbs undid the first few buttons on his shirt as he decided how to deal with this situation. "What else do you like and want?"

"Everything." Tony's fingers started to brush up Gibbs' thighs.

Gibbs shook his head. "Specifics. Like the paddle you brought me from Branded."

"It's used for play not punishment." Tony clutched at Gibbs' thighs wanting to go further, but knowing he had to ask.

"I know. So what is it you wanna play?" A few more buttons were unfastened as Gibbs waited for an answer.

"Anything you wanna play." Tony licked his lips as his eyes drifted from Gibbs' eyes to his groin.

"You have something in mind." Gibbs spread his legs enticing Tony. "I can tell."

"May I touch you?" The words came out as a plea.

"No." Undoing the last few buttons on his shirt, Gibbs ran his hand across his stomach. "Do you want me to spank you for being a bad boy?"

Tony shook his head. "No."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he tried to think back to why Tony would want to be spanked. He snickered and shook his head. "It's all about you needing to know how badly I want you and whom you belong too"

Tony didn't respond knowing his lack of acknowledgment would say it all.

"Oh I will love putting you over my knee." Gibbs' hand drifted down and rubbed his cock. "And spanking your hot ass to remind you that you are mine."

A soft little whimper escaped from Tony's lips.

"I hate that I can't fuck you right now." Gibbs growled, jerking and squeezing his hard cock. "Not for another six hours yet."

"Let me." Tony begged. "Make you come."

"Undo my slacks and pull out my cock."

The order was given and Tony immediately followed it, licking his lips as he stared at Gibbs' cock now jutting out of the slacks.

Wrapping his hand around the shaft, Gibbs started to slowly jerk himself off. "Stand up and undress."

On his feet, Tony quickly removed his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Slower." Gibbs moaned rubbing the head of his cock. "I want to admire what's mine."

If Gibbs wanted a show Tony would gladly give it to him. Leisurely, he let his fingers undo each button until reaching the last one. Then he pulled the shirt open revealing his torso. His hands caressed up his stomach to his chest where his fingers found his nipples and gently rubbed and tugged at them until they were hard nubs.

"Very nice." Gibbs groaned continuing to play with his cock. "Remove the shirt."

Pushing it down over his shoulders, Tony let it pool at his feet.

"Pants."

Tony unbuttoned his pants, then gradually slid the zipper down over his hard cock. Pushing the fabric back, he revealed the bare skin underneath. He saw Gibbs slight smirk, no longer surprised that there were no boxers underneath.

"Step forward." The words were rich with want and desire.

Taking a step closer, Tony placed himself between Gibbs open legs.

Gibbs reached out and ran his hand up Tony's stomach to his chest then back down. His fingers played in the soft hairs visible from Tony's open pants.

The touch caused Tony to moan as his eye lids fluttered slightly closed. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he grunted as the pain struck. Gibbs' hand clawed painfully at his cock and balls making his knees almost buckle. Looking down he saw Gibbs' eyes had narrowed, the fire raged and Gibbs whole demeanor had changed. It wasn't anger, but Tony wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"I haven't forgot about your behavior in the limo or that you lied to me twice today." The words were icy as Gibbs glared at his lover.

Tony nodded his understanding.

"On your knees sub." Gibbs growled as he squeezed Tony's cock hard driving the younger man to the floor.

As Tony's knees hit the carpet he put his hands on Gibbs' legs for support. Gibbs released his cock and he took a deep breath as the blood flow returned to his aching cock and balls. "I'm sorry."

"Oh you will be." Leaning forward, Gibbs' hand clutched at the back of Tony's neck and jerked the younger man forward their noses almost touching. "This is not anger...this is disappointment."

"Jet!" Tony's stomach knotted, disappointment was so much worse than anger, although in both cases Gibbs reaction was very much the same.

"Disappointment and anger, so close in their emotional reactions." Gibbs paused searching the sad green eyes. "Yet for you so different." He knew Tony hated for him to be disappointed, yet everything that Tony liked about the anger, also came with the disappointment. But where the anger merely aroused Tony, the disappointment both aroused and upset him.

Eyes down case, Tony didn't response simply waited for the next command.

"Look at me." Gibbs ordered and watched as Tony's eyes slowly locked onto his. This had to be done. "If I'm disappointed in you. I have a reason to be, understood?"

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"But I always love you." Letting go of Tony's neck, Gibbs' hand gently cupped Tony's cheek. "Always! Disappointment, anger, jealousy, I love you through it and because of it all."

Another nod as the emotion welled in Tony's eyes.

"Nothing and no one will ever change my love for you." Gibbs felt the tear trickle down Tony's cheek and across his fingers. "And anger is _not_ the way I want to show my love to you. It shouldn't be the way you want me to."

"Jethro I-"

Gibbs shook his head making Tony stop. "Take off your pants."

Following the command, Tony stood up and tugged his pants down, then shimmed his hips and they dropped to the floor. Stepping out of them he stood before Gibbs, his hard cock aching as he waited for the next command.

Glancing at the white bandage on Tony's hip, Gibbs remembered why it was there and shook his head. He raised his hips and slid off his boxers and pants tossing them aside. "Sit.

Straddling Gibbs' hips, Tony sat but didn't make a move.

Gibbs put a hand around Tony's neck and drew their foreheads together. His other hand wrapped around Tony's cock fondling the shaft.

Tony whimpered as his hands held Gibbs' face.

"Let it go." Gibbs ordered. "All of it."

"Jethro don't." Tony's voice trembled.

"You have to." This had to happen, it was the only way for their relationship to move forward ".go. The anger, the hate, the fear and the self doubt, that's not love and I won't love you like that."

"STOP!" Tony begged as he felt the need growing. "PLEASE!"

"Tony I love you." Gibbs moaned his thumb rubbing over the head of Tony's cock and spreading the precum around. "With all my heart."

Another whimper. "I love you."

"And more than anything." Steel blue eyes locked on Tony's green. "I want you and need you, only you."

"Oh God!" Tony's hands clawed at Gibbs' face and neck.

"I want to love you, I don't have to. You are mine." Gibbs hand stroked over Tony's shaft. "And I will never let you go. Do you understand me?"

"Yes!" Tony sighed breathlessly.

"Then let the past go!" Gibbs growled working faster over Tony's cock. "Let me love you how you should be loved...with no anger or hate."

Eyes closed Tony whimpered and moaned as his body convulsed.

"You are worthy of all the love I have to give you." Gibbs felt Tony's cock tighten in his hand. "More than worthy, you deserve all of it."

Tony threw back his head as he came, screaming as he came, the words causing him to come hard and faster than he thought imaginable. Once completely spent he collapse against Gibbs.

Letting Tony's breathing calm and his body relax, Gibbs finally spoke. "You okay?"

"Maybe." The voice was soft and low as Tony drew back and looked at his lover. And tried to explain. "It's what I've always known...expected...and had."

"I know." Gibbs nodded. He knew all too well the kind of love Tony had grown up receiving, the kind of love Tony expected from those around him, and most of all how unworthy Tony felt at being truly loved. Tony was use to conditional love, temporary love, sex as love without anything more behind it.

Touching Gibbs' chin, Tony turned Gibbs' face to the left then to the right. A look of concern took over his face. "Jethro."

"It's fine."

"No it's not." Tony scoffed. "There are scratch marks on both sides of your neck."

"Tony." Scratch marks were not a concern right now.

Leaning over, Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs' ear. "Thank you. For loving me and giving me this life with you."

Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's temple. "Thank you, for giving me you." Taking Tony by the arms, he jerked the younger man back. "Now that's settled, we can move on...to your punishment."

Tony nodded collecting his thoughts before speaking. "I tried to push you in the limo because I wanted you and I lied to you on the plane. I am sorry and I accept whatever punishment you give."

Raising an eyebrow, Gibbs showed a half smile. "Very good. I want you back on your knee."

Sliding down, Tony stayed between Gibbs' legs.

"The punishment will start now, but continue later." A pause. "When I can fuck you."

"I understand." Tony nodded.

"Good." Gibbs looked down at his stomach covered with Tony's come, then up into those now sparkling green eyes. "Clean up your mess and I'll think about letting you suck my cock."

Eagerly, Tony started to lick and suck the come from Gibbs' stomach and chest, the muscles twitching and tightening under the assault.

"That's it." Groaning, Gibbs raked his fingers through Tony's hair. "Lick your come from me. Makes me even harder."

Looking up, Tony's eyes met Gibbs as he took a long lick up Gibbs' chest, then pulled back and licked his lips.

"Come here." Gibbs snarled meeting Tony half way and crushing their lips together. His tongue forced its way across Tony's lips tasting the saltiness lingering there. Grabbing the back of Tony's head, he yanked their lips apart. "Finish and no more tempting me."

Pressing his lips back to Gibbs' chest, Tony kissed and licked his way over Gibbs' torso slowly moving his way down. Finished, he looked up at Gibbs.

"Very good."

"Please let me suck your cock." Tony begged. "Please Jethro."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Upstairs shower."

Tony nodded and went to get up but was stopped by Gibbs grabbing his wrist.

"Just so we're clear." Gibbs gaze locked on Tony's. "There will be no more provoking me, wanting me to be angry."

"No." Tony shook his head. "I don't need or want that anymore."

"Good." Bringing Tony's wrist to his lips, Gibbs pressed a gently kiss on the pulse. "I promise I will love you how you should be loved, but you have to let me."

"I will." Tony felt his body flush with love and desire.

"I would do anything for you." As much as Tony needed to let himself be loved, Gibbs had to learn to be open with the love he felt. "Give you anything you want. I'm yours."

Tony gave Gibbs an ornery grin.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "And what do you want, besides the obvious."

"A new bed."

Taken back, Gibbs' brow knitted. "Really?"

"Yes. A new bed for us, specifically for us." Tony smirked. "I wanna pick it and pay for it."

"Is that so?" Gibbs considered it. "And what do you have in mind?"

"A king with special features. You can have final say."

"I trust you." There wasn't anyone Gibbs trusted more at this point. "But I'll pay for it."

"No. I can-" Tony stopped himself. "Okay."

"I have a friend that caters to our lifestyle. You'll go see him."

"You have a bed guy." The thought made Tony laugh.

"He deals with everything for the Dom sub lifestyle." Nathan could get anything you wanted, Gibbs had been using his services for years. "I'll call him, set up an appointment."

"Thank you." Taking a deep breath, Tony took Gibbs' hands and entwined their fingers. "May I speak freely."

Gibbs nodded.

"The bed is something I want, but ultimately it's not important." Tony sighed. "All I need is you, us, that's it. I want this lifestyle. Although I already knew that, this weekend just cemented it for me."

"Good." That was what Gibbs had hoped to accomplish with the trip.

"I know I can be annoying with my need for reassurance, but-" Tony shook his head and blew out a breath. "I've never had unconditional love like you give me or love so deep and intense. And I may still have the occasional insecure moment."

"I'm sure you will." Gibbs snickered.

"Yes I will but it's about me, not you. Remember that." Tony let go of Gibbs' hands and let his fingers brush up his lovers thighs.

"I will remember." Glancing down, Gibbs watched as Tony's fingers drew closer and closer to his cock. He let it go for now and focused back on Tony's face.

"And I need you to know that you were right." Tony's green eyes dilated and narrowed. "You are mine. I wanna give you everything you want and need, be everything you want and need. Because you do that for me. Everyone thinks that the Dom has all the power, but you don't."

"No." Gibbs sighed breathlessly. "Such much of the power is yours, so much."

"Yeah. It is." Tony smirked. "But I give you the power and control because I want you to have it and I love that you have."

That was exactly what Gibbs had always wanted to hear. It was the truth and it was the way it should be. He could only have the power and control because it was given.

"But I am extremely jealous, like you and that's not going to change." Tony took a deep breath. "So I want you to take that into consideration for the future."

"Are you expecting not to be punished when you allow your attitude to get out of control?" _That wasn't going to happen._ Gibbs thought to himself.

"No. I will always do my best to control my attitude." Tony cleared his throat. "But if you think I'll sit back and let someone make a move on you when I'm around. Or touch you. I won't do that."

"I would expect no less from you and we've went over the touching thing." Gibbs made it clear again. "I don't allow anyone to touch me."

"Good. That's all I needed to say."

"Then go, shower. Relax for awhile because-" Gibbs glanced at the clock. "In less than four hours. You are free game."

Tony grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't look so excited about that." The steel icy stare had returned to Gibbs' eyes.

The smile faded from Tony's face.

"I am looking forward to fucking you, but there's the matter of punishment first." Gibbs smirked. "Now go."

Standing quickly, Tony made his way towards the stairs then paused and looked back at Gibbs.

"You know." Tony smirked then licked his lips as he stared at Gibbs still hard cock. "You could have let me take care of that and just punished me later."

"Don't worry." Gibbs wrapped his hand around his cock and moaned. "I'll take care of it just fine."

The cockiness drained from Tony's face and body. "Jethro." The name came out as a groan.

"I'll think about everything I'm going to do to you later." Stroking faster, Gibbs growled. "And that paddle, the spreader, oh yes...and the collar and leash."

Again, Tony's cock hardened.

"And remember. You do not touch yourself." Gibbs ordered then groaned. "That's for me tonight...or maybe I'll decide your punishment is just to stay hard while I fuck you, suck you, and anything else I want."

Tony's hand clutched at the banister as he continued to stare at Gibbs.

Letting Tony watch for a few moments longer, Gibbs finally barked at his lover. "Go. Now."

Forcing himself to tear his eyes away, Tony finally headed up the stairs trying to forget what was going on in the living room.

Once Gibbs heard Tony's footsteps enter the bedroom, he stopped. As much as he would have loved to come, he wanted to wait. He had plans for tonight, plans that would take hours and that was when he would give in.

#################################################################################


	9. Chapter 9

The last chapter and it's a long one. Hope everyone enjoys it. Sorry this one took me so long to finish, but it's done finally. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and PM's about this one.

Feedback: Appreciated and welcomed.

This has not been beta read, mistakes are mine.

Thanks to all that have joined by Facebook page! We have fun over there :) I can never thank you all enough for your support, the silliness and plot bunnies you inspire!

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**####################**

Glancing at the clock on the night stand, Gibbs turned and looked down at his sleeping lover. Tony looked so peaceful laying there on his stomach, arms curled up under the pillow, his bare ass just begging to be fucked or better yet...

Tony's body jumped as he felt the whack on his ass.

"On your knees, on the floor."

Even still half asleep Tony obeyed the gruff voice climbing out of bed and starting to drop to his knees.

"Face the bed, lean forward." Another order.

Doing as told, Tony went to his knees and leaned forward on to the bed. Again he jumped as he felt his ass smacked with the paddle.

"Who do you belong too?"

"You. Only you." Tony answer.

"Good." Another smack and Gibbs smirked when Tony didn't jump this time. He knew the paddle wasn't painful, it was too padded, it was only the surprise of it that had made Tony jump the first few times. Rubbing the paddle over Tony's ass for a moment, he then smacked him again and Tony moaned. Two quick whacks and another moan. "Spread your legs."

Parting his legs, Tony groaned when the paddle was rubbed back and forth between his legs. Then another smack.

"Love how the paddle makes your ass a nice soft pink." Gibbs sighed as he landed two more quick whacks.

Tony clutched at the bed sheets as involuntarily he rubbed his cock against the side of the bed wanting the friction.

Gibbs leaned down and whispered in Tony's ear. "I wouldn't do that...it's going to be a very long time before I let you come...if I let you come."

The only response was Tony's action ceasing. He whimpered when he felt Gibbs' cock start to rub between his ass cheeks.

"Beg me to fuck."

"Please Jethro, use me to come, fuck me. God please fuck me." Tony wanted to scream wanted to do anything that would make Gibbs just fuck mercilessly. "Fill me with your come."

Gibbs growled. "God you do know how to beg."

"Jethro." Tony moaned.

"But we have something to deal with before I shove my cock in your ass."

Punishment. Tony hadn't forgotten and he knew Gibbs never forgot anything.

"Trying to push me to let you suck my cock, when I said no." Gibbs sighed. "And two lies in less than a hour. I'm very disappointed."

Tony's eyes closed momentarily. He hated that word.

"Stand up."

Getting to his feet, Tony stood in front of Gibbs.

"Are you ready for your punishment?"

"Yes." Tony nodded.

Gibbs reached into the nightstand drawer, pulled out a small case and a blindfold. "Sensory deprivation. You will not hear or see what is about to be done to you." He watched as Tony's eyes registered a moment of surprise.

Tony nodded.

"As always you will not come during this punishment. Understood?"

"Yes." Tony answered.

Reaching back into the drawer Gibbs withdrew a pair of cuffs and put one around Tony's left wrist. "You will put in the earplugs then sit on the bed, back against the head board. Understood."

"Yes."

Taking the earplugs out of the case, Gibbs handed them to Tony. The younger man put them in then climbed onto the bed his back against the headboard and waited. Gibbs pulled the cuffs through the rungs in the headboard and cuffed Tony to the bed.

Gibbs looked directly at Tony and spoke four words. "Can you hear me?"

Tony stared at Gibbs a moment as if trying to figure out what he said. All he could hear was a slight muffled hum but he couldn't make anything out. He saw Gibbs smile and pick up the blindfold slipping it down over his eyes and everything went black. For the first few moments he was fine. Suddenly he felt claustrophobic, unable to hear or see the world around him. He felt his heart drum frantically against his chest and he jerked on the cuffs.

Panic. A natural reaction. Gibbs gently caressed Tony's cheek wanting to sooth his lovers fears. Gradually, Tony struggled less and less against the cuffs. He ran his hand down Tony's chest, then placed his palm against Tony's heart. The strong thumping radiating into his hand. He pressed a soft kiss to Tony's lips lingering there only a moment before his touch completely left the man's body.

Tony sat there trying to keep his body calm. There was nothing, he couldn't even tell if Gibbs was still in the room. The silence scared him the most, actually it was the silence coupled with the blackness. It was too much, he needed something anything to make sense of the emptiness around him. Within the panic he took a deep breath and it hit him. The scent of Gibbs...wood and old spice. Even though Gibbs scent always lingered, this was too strong to just be the reminiscence of his aroma. No, Gibbs was here and close, probably standing next to the bed.

Gibbs smiled as he saw Tony realize that although his sight and hearing had been taken away his other senses were still there, heightened. He watched as Tony took a deep breath drawing in the scent around him. Smell can be a powerful tool when forced to be your primary sense of the world around you. Add touch to that and it can be overwhelming in its totality. Tony would learn that during this punishment.

Tony jumped as he felt the mattress by his legs sink and Gibbs' scent grow stronger and closer. He jumped again when he felt the hands on his legs bending his knees up. Even though it wasn't sexual in any way, it felt good to have that added sense. The touch disappeared and his heart raced praying for the next touch, needing it. He was positive he spoke the word, knew in his head it had left his lips but in the silence he had no way of truly knowing. Louder he repeated it, again knowing within himself he had said the word but heard nothing. As the panic took hold again, he was about to say the word for a third time when he felt the hand on his face and he whimpered with relief.

Twice Tony had said please, the second time with fear and Gibbs gave him the small reassurance that was needed, a soft touch. Again he took the touch away, but only for a moment, before pushing Tony's knees apart and slipping his body between them. Instantly Tony's knees closed like a vice around him searching for that sold form of reassurance. Roughly, he pried Tony's knees away from his body and they trembled but stayed parted. He rewarded Tony with another gently touch this time a brush of his fingers down his thigh. The younger man trembled, this time moaning with need.

"So amazing." Gibbs groaned as he looked down at Tony's hard cock. He had no guarantee that this punishment would arouse Tony, but he was thrilled that it had. Punishment for any sub is trial and error, finding a punishment that excites and arouses, yet disciplines and trains at the same time. This punishment would definitely become one of his favorites with Tony. "Your cock is already rock hard and you're leaking precum."

He knew Tony couldn't hear him, the words were not for Tony.

This time Tony didn't jump as he felt the hands caress down his thighs then back up. Instead he moaned wanting to tell the man touching him he wanted more...so much more.

"Good." Gibbs smirked. "You want more you're gonna get more, a lot more." He placed one hand on his cock the other on Tony's chin. He pulled Tony's chin down opening the man's mouth and shoved his hard cock inside. Still slightly surprised, Tony pulled back but then stopped. "Good boy." Gibbs grinned as he slowly moved just the head of his cock back and forth across Tony's lips.

Musk, the smell assaulted Tony's nose as Gibbs' cock head was shoved in his mouth. It wasn't Gibbs natural scent, it was his soap, although he had never noticed its pungent scent until now. It was overwhelming and he wished there was something else to focus on. Then he remembered the senses he still had available and he quickly licked at the head of Gibbs' cock tasting the bitter sweet come there.

"Fuck yes." Gibbs moaned pulling back slightly letting Tony eagerly lick the precum from his cock head. "You do love my come. Always milking my cock for very every last drop." His eyes closed as he reveled in the feeling of the tongue on his cock. Then knowing how much Tony enjoyed it, he slammed his cock deep into the man's mouth.

The action came as a complete surprise. Tony gagged and coughed as he struggled to adjust to the cock down his throat only to have it pulled back then jabbed down his throat again. He tipped his head slightly trying to find a comfortable position that would let him take Gibbs' cock easier.

"Little different when you don't know it's coming." Gibbs smirked then sighed. "You'll get it. That's right, find the spot." He watched as Tony adjusted his head searching for the best angle then he growled as Tony found it and his cock hit the back of Tony's throat. "That's it." Jerking back he started fucking Tony's mouth relentlessly. It wasn't until he heard and felt his lover start moaning that he remember this was punishment. He pulled his cock completely out of the warm mouth and took a deep breath.

"Let me make you come." Tony begged.

"We are nowhere near that." Gibbs sighed as he grabbed Tony's cock and ran his thumb over the head coating it with precum.

Tony whimpered as he thrust up into Gibbs' hand.

"Can't have that." Gibbs pressed down hard on Tony's thigh then squeezed. Tony groaned understanding the command and his movement stopped. "Very good." He let his hand stroke slowly over Tony's cock a few times then removed it.

Again, Tony had something shoved in his mouth, this time it was Gibbs' thumb. He tasted himself from Gibbs, bitter and salty.

"I so want to fuck you." Gibbs voice was rich with hunger. "But I am enjoying this." Pulling his thumb from Tony's mouth he waited. No touch, no movement. He watched as the mix of concern and anticipation grew on Tony's face. The younger man knew that he was still there but had no idea what was going to happen next.

Tony tried to stay relaxed, but as seemed like minutes ticked by he grew more antsy. He took a deep breath through his nose smelling Gibbs there, so close. The sudden pressure of the hand against his chest, caused him to flinch. He expected more but the hand just stayed there, then he felt the slight shift of the bed, a continuous steady movement. _Oh God. _Tony groaned out loud, Gibbs was jacking off. The hand on his chest was there simply to make a connection between them, to let him feel the movement through his body. The pressure on his chest increased as did the jerking of the bed.

"Please fuck me." Tony moaned. He wanted this to end with Gibbs fucking him, not Gibbs getting himself off.

"You really think I'd give up fucking you for jacking off." Gibbs groaned. "Oh no your ass is mine."

Again Tony begged. "Please Jethro."

The hand was removed from Tony's chest and the bed stopped moving. A moment later the bed shifted again, then stopped. Something was slipped around his neck...the collar, he knew as soon as he felt it being tightened comfortable around his neck.

"You look so amazing." Gibbs yanked at one of the O rings. "Mine, all mine, and only mine." His voice was guttural and possessive.

Tony whimpered as he felt the jerk forward. "I'm yours. Fuck me." He tossed his head back. "God fuck me hard."

Gibbs couldn't help it, he snarled and let his hands caressed up Tony's chest. He felt Tony's body shiver under his touch. "You want it so much. But I need you to remember why this is happening"

As if he had heard the words, Tony sighed. "I lied to you, provoked you. I'm so sorry, I won't do it again." There was a quick paused as he tried to catch his breath. "God I wanna hear you...your voice...the sounds you make." Another whimper. "I wanna see your face when you come."

Feeling his cock twitch, Gibbs growled and shook his head. Tony always knew what to say to drive him mad with need. "Such a good little sub." Gibbs said as he started stroking Tony's cock. "Always knowing just what to say to me. It will get you fucked but you won't come. I won't allow it."

"Oh God." Tony panted desperately wanting to come but knowing it would only bring more punishment, punishment he didn't want. All he wanted was to feel Gibbs cock buried inside him. Actually he wanted to see it, hear it...he groaned as his balls tightened and threatened to come. God he wanted to touch Gibbs. Involuntarily he tugged against the cuffs and felt the rough pinch of his right nipple. "FUCK!" He whimpered knowing it was meant to stop his struggling, which it succeeded in, but it also shot an added electric pulse to his cock.

"So desperate to hold on, wanting nothing more than to please me." Gibbs felt his own release swirling within him. "Makes me wanna come...seeing how much you want nothing more than to please me." His hand locked around the base of Tony's cock slowing the younger man's need.

Throwing his head back, Tony bit at his lower lip

"That's it hold on I have so much more planned for you." Gibbs groaned releasing Tony's cock. "And it's going to start right now." He had already lubed his cock after putting on the collar, now it was just a matter of...he jerked Tony down by the legs laying him flat on the bed, his cuffed hands putting his arms in an unnatural position above his head. Gibbs grabbed his cock, draped his body over his lover and lined it up against Tony. Slowly, he pushed in through the tight muscles.

Tony gasped surprised by the painfully slow pace.

"So fucking tight." Gibbs sighed with pleasure as his cock finally buried itself in the warmth. He just stayed there as he took deep breaths to steady himself. "I want you so much just burying myself inside you makes me wanna come."

Even if Tony had heard the statement he couldn't have responded, he had long since lost the ability to form a coherent word. His mind swirling lost in the sex induced fog. The lack of sight and sound causing him to perceive only the touch, the feel of the man inside him. He had never been so immersed in one sense before and somewhere in the haze he begged his body not to give in and come.

Grabbing the base of Tony's cock again, Gibbs squeezed hard and growled. "Do not come. I will stop."

Another deep gasp for breath as Gibbs grabbed the base of his cock then started slamming into him with super human strength. He struggled against the cuffs only causing his arms more pain.

"Struggle all you want." Gibbs moaned as he fucked Tony furiously. "It only makes me want to fuck you harder."

With each lunge of Gibbs' cock, Tony's whole body was thrust forward violently, the fight left him as he gave into the pleasure of the cock plunging into him. Deep long thrusts for what seemed like forever, then turning to quick short thrusts as Gibbs grew closer to coming. Then he felt it, Gibbs come filling him. He was about to take a deep breath, when all the air rushed from his lungs as Gibbs collapsed down onto him full force.

When Tony felt the hand on his wrist he was completely disoriented. Had he blacked out, had he come? The cuffs were removed, then the earplugs, and finally the blindfold. His eyes squinted adjusting to the light in the room and his ears rang as they started to accept the soft noises around him...his own breathing, the hum of the furnace, the buzzing of the nightstand lamp. He struggled to focus his eyes staring at the circular blur before him, until slowly Gibbs face materialized before him.

"Take a slow deep breath."

The sound of Gibbs voice made Tony shiver as he tried to do as told.

Gibbs lips brushed across Tony's ear. "I have a surprise for you."

Tony whimpered as his body trembled, his cock twitching painfully. He hadn't come. His cock was still excruciatingly hard.

"Better now?" Gibbs asked seeing and hearing Tony's breathing calm somewhat.

"Yes." Tony sighed as Gibbs gently rubbed his sore arms. The tingling and prickling slowly starting to dissipate in his strained limbs.

Sitting back against the headboard, Gibbs looked at Tony. "Come here."

Sliding over, Tony sat between Gibbs open legs and leaned back against his chest. An arm immediately circling around his waist, a warm kissed dropped to his shoulder.

Gibbs held up his hand and pointed the remote at the TV.

Tony's eyes widened as the imagine filled the screen...the imagine of what had just taken place. Gibbs had recorded them.

"Look how sexy you look." Gibbs growled in Tony's ear.

_Oh God more punishment._ Tony moaned as he watched the scene unfold only now he could see his reactions, hear everything Gibbs said.

"Even panicked your cock was rock hard." Gibbs sighed, his hands caressing across Tony's stomach.

Tony looked at the screen as Gibbs' cock was shoved down his throat.

"_Little different when you don't know it's coming." Gibbs smirked then sighed. "You'll get it. That's right, find the spot. That's it."_

Whimpering, Tony clawed at Gibbs' thighs as his mouth was fucked on the screen. Then Gibbs 'cock was removed and a come covered finger took its place.

"_I so want to fuck you." Gibbs voice was rich with hunger. "But I am enjoying this."_

"See how much I want you even when I'm punishing you?" Gibbs whispered.

"Please!" Tony pleaded. "Let me come!"

"There's still so much more to watch." There was a hint of a smirk in Gibbs' words as his lips nipped and sucked at Tony's neck. "Don't you wanna see me fuck you before you come...if I let you come."

Biting back the moan, Tony stared at the screen as Gibbs started to jerk off and he begged to be fucked.

"_You really think I'd give up fucking you for jacking off." Gibbs groaned. "Oh no your ass is mine."_

Again Tony heard himself beg then saw the collar placed around his neck.

"_You look so amazing." Gibbs yanked at one of the O rings. "Mine, all mine, and only mine." The voice was guttural and possessive._

"Are you all mine?" Gibbs asked at Tony's ear.

"Yes. I'm yours." Tony heard his own words echoed on the screen.

"_I'm yours. Fuck me. God fuck me hard."_

Then Tony was apologizing and wanting to be released from the punishment and Gibbs telling him how good he was as his cock was stroked.

"_Such a good little sub. Always knowing just what to say to me. It will get you fucked but you won't come. I won't allow it."_

Tony couldn't breathe again as he fought not to come.

"_So desperate to hold on, wanting nothing more than to please me. Makes me wanna come...seeing how much you want nothing more than to please me."_

"See what you do to me when you behave...how much it makes me want to come." Gibbs' hand swept over Tony's hard cock. "Even makes me want to let you come."

"PLEASE!" Tony screamed as his body trembled.

"_That's it hold on I have so much more planned for you." Gibbs voice poured from the screen._

"Here we go." Gibbs moaned as he watched himself slid his cock slowly into Tony then take him relentlessly. "Look how you struggled. What did you want?"

"I wanted to touch you." Reaching back, Tony's hand clutched at Gibbs' neck his fingers feeling the slightly raised marks of their early encounter. "Wanted to see and hear you come."

Gibbs placed a kiss just under Tony's ear as he wrapped his hand around his subs cock. "I wanna hear and see you come."

Tony slammed his eyes shut as he lurched up into Gibbs' hand.

"Come for me." Gibbs snarled. "Right now."

The scream tore through the room, a sound somewhere between a howl and a roar as Tony convulsed in Gibbs' arms, sending come across his chest and down Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs felt the tremors radiate through him as Tony's body melted down onto him. Raining kisses on Tony's neck, he felt his lover shiver. "I will definitely be using this punishment again...although hopefully it's not required often."

Tony managed to shake his head. "No."

"So you plan to be a good submissive from now on?"

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"Good." Gibbs sighed and pressed his lips to Tony's ear. "Because next time I will add cock weights and a gag."

The thought alone was enough to make Tony tremble.

* * *

The alarm buzzed through the room and Tony groaned. "Please just turn it off." Rolling over he realized the bed next to him was empty. Reaching over and smacking the alarm off, he rolled onto his back and ran his hands down his face. A few hours of sleep was not a enough, especially after last night. His eyes closed again as the memory flashed through his mind.

"Don't start fantasizing now...your boss gets very cranky when your late."

Tony grinned as he pushed the blank down revealing his hard cock. "What if I have a good reason."

"Morning wood is not a good reason." Gibbs snickered.

"What about sucking the boss' cock." Tony sighed licking his lips.

"As good as that sounds, no." Walking over he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Here."

Opening his eyes, Tony slid up and accepted the cup of coffee. "Thanks."

Gibbs glanced down at Tony's bandaged hip then back up.

"And you were so against a tattoo but now it's killing you." Tony smirked.

"I could just make you show it to me."

"But you won't." Tony took a sip of coffee and sat it down.

"And why won't I?" Gibbs asked.

"Because you love me and I haven't done anything to make you demand it." Reaching out, Tony's fingers brushed against Gibbs.

Gibbs leaned forward his lips finding Tony's in a tender kiss.

"Gently and sweet." Tony sighed. "Which mean you're going to tell me I need to get dressed."

Gibbs nodded as he let his hand caressed down Tony's chest. "Work now and tonight." His fingers brushed over Tony's hard cock. "If you're good...I play with you."

"Well then let's get to work."

Gibbs laughed as Tony bounced out of bed.

* * *

"I should have stayed in bed!" Tony groaned putting his head down on Abby's desk.

"Did you have a nice warm body next to you?" Abby smirked.

"No." Tony grinned. "But I could have."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Was she yummy?"

"Beyond." He glanced at her. "And it wasn't a she."

She raised an eyebrow. "Nice taking a ride on the fun stick."

"Not just a ride."

"You're in love!" Her mouth dropped open and she punched his arm.

"OUCH!" He rubbed his arm. "Why do you always have to be so violent when you're happy."

"This is so awesome." She jumped into his lap and hugged him. "I want to hear all about him."

"You two having fun?"

Tony jumped up at the sound of Gibbs' voice, dropping Abby to the floor.

"HEY!" She snapped.

Gibbs extended his hand to Abby and pulled her up.

"What the hell!" She glared at Tony as she rubbed her butt.

"Sorry Abs." Tony apologized with a look of worry on his face.

"Did I interrupt something?" Gibbs looked at Tony then at Abby.

"Yeah. Tony telling me he's in love." She smirked.

Tony's head rolled forward.

"Is that so?" Gibbs wondered just what Tony had told Abby.

"Yup."

Gibbs stared at Tony.

She nudged Gibbs' shoulder. "But you won't believe it?"

"And why's that?" Gibbs asked.

Looking at Tony for approval, she received a nod. She turned to Gibbs and opened her mouth.

"It's a man." Gibbs said before she could speak.

Her eyes narrowed and she pointed at Gibbs. "Did you finally give in?"

Gibbs nodded.

She jumped into his arms. "I'm so happy for you!"

"SHE KNOWS!" Tony looked shocked.

Gibbs eyes widened slightly and he stared at Tony.

Okay she didn't know everything evidently. Tony got that much from the stare.

"Of course I know." She let go of Gibbs and grinned at Tony. "Bossman's wanted to tap you for a long time."

"Tap me?" Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Well if you're in love he evidently wanted to do more than tap you." She looked over at Gibbs. "You love him too right?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "I do."

"Good." She smiled. "Then all is right with the world."

"Except for Mr. Bad guy still on the run." Tony sighed.

"That's why I came down here." Gibbs explained. "They caught Ashton Graham getting on a bus to Ohio."

"Does that mean we get to go home?" Tony said a silent prayer.

"You do." Gibbs tipped his head towards Tony.

Abby knew exactly what that meant. "Personal belongings on the way right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna gear up."

"Here." Gibbs pulled a bill from his pocket. "It's on me."

"Thanks." She grinned. "Is this you all sweet because you're in love?"

"GO!" Gibbs snapped.

"Guess not." She chuckled as she walked away.

Once she disappeared, Tony started rambling. "I wasn't gonna tell her. I know it's not my place. And she climbed into my lap. She was happy for me, it was nothing. I didn't expect you too-"

"Relax take a breath." Gibbs shook his head. "I'm not upset."

"Okay."

"Abby's your friend." Taking a step towards Tony, he continued. "And I trust her...and you."

"She knows you like men but not the rest?"

Gibbs tipped his head slightly.

"And did you tell her you wanted to tap me?" Tony couldn't help but smirk.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I didn't say I wanted to tap you."

Moving to within inches of Gibbs, Tony smiled. "What did you say?"

"I said." Gibbs' fingers brushed up Tony's arm then latched onto his bicep and jerked him forward. His lips touched Tony's ear. "I wanted you naked in my bed."

"Mission accomplished."

Gibbs drew back. "Countless times now."

"I can stay." Tony let his body lean against Gibbs.

"No. Go home." Gibbs sighed already feeling the craving for Tony take hold. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Tony nodded then smiled. "You have to let go."

Kissing Tony's cheek, Gibbs whispered. "I don't want to." He took a deep breath taking in his lovers scent. "I haven't been near you all day."

"Well the sooner you let me go, the sooner you get done and-" Tony sighed. "The sooner you get home to me."

"True." Gibbs nodded. "Aren't you tired? You didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"I'm never to tired for that." Tony grinned.

"For what?" Gibbs could see the wheels spinning in Tony's head as he tried to decide if it was appropriate to tell him exactly what he was thinking. "I asked you, tell me?"

"Me waiting naked in bed for you ready to suck your cock." Tony licked his lips. "Like I wanted to this morning."

"Dinner first." Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's body. "Need to keep up my strength."

"Can't you eat while you finish your paperwork?" Tony realized to late how sarcastic it sounded. "Or I could pick something up on the way home for you."

"No I'll take care of it." Gibbs let go of Tony's arm. "I'll call you when I leave."

Tony nodded and turned to leave.

"Tony." The younger man stopped and turned back around. "I would never hide or deny that I love you, to anyone."

That famous Dinozzo smile filled the room.

"And I don't expect you to either. Unless you have a problem with this."

Making his way back to the man he loved, Tony touched Gibbs' cheek. "I would never have a problem with that."

"You can kiss me whenever you want." Gibbs held up his hand. "As long as it's in an appropriate setting."

"We're at work?"

"Alone and I want you to."

Without another word Tony captured Gibbs' lips and was drawn into the warm arms. The kiss was to short as Gibbs pulled back.

"Go." Gibbs growled. "Right now."

As Tony turned they both saw the woman standing in the doorway to the office. Abby was sipping on a Caf-Pow, she grinned as she let the straw slip from her lips. "Don't let me interrupt."

* * *

Walking into the house, Gibbs let out a sigh, as he tossed his keys on the table and slipped off his shoes. He hadn't expected to be home this late, didn't want to get home this late. Stepping into the living room he smiled seeing Tony asleep on the couch. His priorities were definitely changing, largely due to the man on the couch. He had something, someone to come home to now. Sitting down on the edge of the couch, he gently touched Tony's cheek causing the man to stir.

"Hey." Tony sigh groggily. "What time is it?"

"After midnight. I got tied up."

"Though you were going to call." Tony stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"It was late figured you were asleep."

"I picked up some Chinese on the way home. There are left over's in the fridge if you're hungry." Running his hand up Gibbs' arm Tony smiled. "You should have called I would have been more awake for you."

Gibbs smiled back. "It's okay."

"Can I get you anything?" There was a hint of playfulness in Tony's eyes.

"Yeah." Gibbs smile turned to a grin. "You upstairs in bed wrapped in my arms while we sleep."

Tony purred. "That sounds wonderful."

"Come on." Gibbs stood up and took Tony's hand leading him towards the stairs. He didn't release his lover's hand until they reached the side of the bed. Going to remove his shirt, Tony touched his hand.

"May I?"

Gibbs smiled and nodded. Tony quickly removed his polo and t-shirt, then unbuckled his belt and undid his pants.

"I can handle it the rest of the way." Gibbs smirked as he took of his pants then sat down on the edge of the bed removing his socks.

Tony suddenly dropped to his knees in front of Gibbs and looked up at him.

Gibbs sighed. "What happened to sleeping?"

"I wasn't going to ask for sex." Tony laughed.

"Okay." Gibbs took a deep breath. "What is it you want?"

"To give you your surprise." Tony smiled with excitement.

"What surprise?"

"I want you to see the tattoo." Tony quickly added. "It's not completely healed but it's good enough that I want you to see it."

Even though part of Gibbs was intrigued and excited to see the tattoo, another part of him was hesitant. What if he didn't like it?

"I thought you were excited?" The worry crept into Tony's voice.

"I am." Gibbs touched Tony's cheek and smiled. "Show it to me."

"Will you get into bed, facing my side. Please." Tony smiled. "It would be nice if you were naked too."

Gibbs chuckled. "Okay." Slipping off his boxers, he slid into bed facing Tony's side.

Heading to the other side of the bed, Tony slipped off his t-shirt then his boxers keeping the tattooed hip facing away from Gibbs. "Close your eyes. Please."

Shaking his head, Gibbs actually did close them. He felt the mattress sink as Tony climbed in and he waited.

"Okay open them."

Tony was facing him, the tattooed hip displayed before Gibbs.

Staring down at the tattoo, Gibbs brow furrowed. "Is that a fingerprint?" He glanced up at Tony.

Tony nodded. "Your fingerprint. Left thumb."

"How did you-"

"I'm a Federal Agent. I have access to your fingerprints."

Gibbs fingertip traced around the outside of the tattoo, around the edge of the fingerprint was Semper Fi in scarlet and gold.

"Always faithful, to the only one that will ever touch me again." Tony said watching Gibbs as he stared at the tattoo. Gibbs gazed up at him with an odd look in the steely blue eyes, it was a look Tony couldn't understand. "You don't like it?" Fear clutched at his heart. God Gibbs didn't like it.

Gibbs shook his head. "I love it."

Smiling the fear drained from Tony's face and body. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Gibbs crushed his lips against Tony's pushing the younger man down onto his back as he devoured the warm lips. The kiss was passion and full of love becoming demanding as his tongue forced Tony's lips apart and tasted the sweetness.

Tony's arms wrapped around Gibbs' neck reveling in the power of the kiss. Then he felt it and jerked back. "I guess you do love it." He moaned as he felt Gibbs' hard cock pressing against his own.

"It's perfect." Gibbs shook his head. "You're perfect."

"Perfect for you and only you." Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' chest.

"I love you." Gibbs said capturing Tony's lips for a gentle kiss.

"I love you more than anything." Grabbing Gibbs' face, Tony's kiss was anything but gentle instead he feasted on Gibbs lips like a starving man.

It was Gibbs that finally broke away looking down into the green eyes of the man he loved. "Semper Fi forever." His mouth descended to Tony's throat feasting on the sweet flesh.

"I thought you wanted to sleep." Tony snickered.

"Changed my mind." Gibbs said between kisses.

Tony purred with want and need. "Tell me what you want?"

Drawing back blue eyes locked on green. "Just you."

Tony's brow furrowed. "You have me."

Gibbs shook his head. "No rules tonight. Anything you want."

Reaching between them he grabbed Gibbs' cock and pressed it against his already stretched opening. Then he grabbed Gibbs' ass and jerked the older man forward hearing the grunts and groans as Gibbs cock was enveloped by the warmth.

"I say anything and this is what you want?" Gibbs looked surprised.

Taking Gibbs' face in both hands Tony took a deep breath. "I don't want you to keep your control or make it last. I just want you to take me without any thought other than to come."

"Tony." Gibbs moaned as Tony's legs wrapped around his hips burying his cock deeper.

"Get out of your head and just fuck me. I don't care if it's rough or gentle." Tony moaned. "Yell, scream just do it."

Pressing his body down against Tony's, Gibbs started with long deep movements in and out, hearing his lover purr with pleasure.

Tony's arms circled around Gibbs' body caressing up his back until he felt the movements become short and quick. He pressed his lips to Gibbs' ear. "You're still thinking. Stop."

Gibbs growled as he lunged into Tony.

"Better but your still thinking." Tony whispered.

"Tony!" Gibbs' hand clawed into Tony's ribcage as the emotion intensified. He slammed into Tony harder.

Tony tightened around Gibbs' hips effectively stopping his lover's movements. He grabbed the back of Gibbs' neck and looked deep into the blue eyes. "You offered me this as my Dom and I'm asking for it as your sub."

"What do you want?" Gibbs bellowed.

"You, the Dom, the man, my lover, all of it." Tony shook his head. "And not this sweet crap you think I want. I want you, all of you." He paused. "If you can't give that to me." His eyes narrowed and his voice filled with anger. "Then get the fuck of me and let me sleep."

Tony saw the fire rage in Gibbs' eyes, his legs were ripped from Gibbs' body and he gasped when the cock was roughly jerked from him. He'd asked for too much, overstepped his right as a sub and now Gibbs was angry. How was he going to fix this?

Gibbs laid down on his back. "Straddle me, facing away."

Obeying without hesitation, Tony straddled Gibbs' hips raising himself up above the hard cock under him. Gibbs held his cock in one hand and grabbed Tony's hip with the other slowly guiding him onto him. He moaned all the way down Gibbs' cock groaning as he sat impaled on the hard cock.

"Fuck me." Gibbs growled.

Slowly Tony started to work himself over Gibbs' cock, feeling his lover's hands start to claw up his back spurring him on.

"That's it. Fuck yourself on my cock." The words were a cross between an order and desperate need. Gibbs mind raced back to that first night they were together. When he came home drunk to find Tony asleep on his couch. He had Tony make love to him on the chair in this position. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that night would lead to this...to Tony as his submissive...to love. He felt Tony's legs shaking against his body as the younger man struggled to keep up the frantic pace created, but Tony's strength was leaving his legs.

Grabbing Tony's hips, Gibbs jerked his sub down onto his cock and held him there.

"Please!" Tony begged.

Sitting up, Gibbs showered kisses on Tony's shoulder and neck as he rocked the man over his cock.

"Fuck yes." Tony groaned moved by the sensation of his balls rubbing against Gibbs' groin.

"Squeeze my cock in that sweet ass of yours." Gibbs roared and instantly felt the muscles tighten around his dick. His body shook and he sank his teeth into Tony's shoulder.

Tony's mouth fell open and his eyes closed as the pleasure and pain coursed through his body. "More."

Scratching his hands across Tony's stomach, Gibbs kissed the spot he had just bitten. "Another mark to go with that tattoo."

"Yes." Even though Gibbs' hands had left his hips, Tony still rocked over the cock inside him.

Gibbs lips pressed against Tony's ear. "Remember that first night in the chair?"

"God yes." Tony moaned.

"I thought that's all it would be...one night." Gibbs never thought Tony would want the submissive life. "I thought you'd walk away."

"Never." Shaking his head repeatedly, Tony's hand wrapped around his cock jerking himself off. There were no rules tonight.

"Now you're mine." Gibbs fingers brushed over the tattoo.

"Yes." Tony sighed breathlessly.

"My eager submissive." Pulling Tony's hand from his cock, Gibbs replaced it with his, stroking hard and fast over Tony's length. "Always wanting to please me."

Tony nodded as the need to come started to overwhelm him.

"Wanting nothing more than to be all mine."

The only reply was a whimper of need.

"You said no rules. You can come whenever you want." Gibbs smirked as Tony still held back. "But you still want my permission."

"Yes!" Tony begged.

"You have it."

Tony screamed as he came, falling back against Gibbs' chest, the hand still stroking his cock drawing out every last drop of come.

Gibbs own body trembled as Tony's muscles involuntarily gripped his cock hard. Finally releasing Tony's cock, he slipped a finger in his mouth tasting Tony. Grabbing his hand, Tony shoved two fingers in his mouth licking the come from his fingers.

The action elicited a groan from Gibbs. "I love when you do that."

Letting the fingers slip from his lips, Tony smirked. "I know."

"You know exactly how to push my buttons." Gibbs said as he jerked his hips up.

"Yes I do." Tony made sure to pay attention to everything Gibbs liked. "And I know what you want right now." Pressing back hard, he pushed them both back down, smiling when Gibbs rolled them onto their side.

"Guess you do know what I want." Gibbs sighed as he started to hammered in and out of Tony.

"I know what I want." Tony reached back clutching at Gibbs' hip.

Nipping at Tony's neck, Gibbs panted as the release built. "I know exactly what you want."

"Then give it to me." Thrusting back to meet each forward movement, Tony's eyes closed again as he waited for the sensation.

A few more deep thrusts and Gibbs buried his cock inside Tony and screamed. "FUCK!" He filled Tony with his release crushing their bodies together. He felt Tony bear down on his cock and he screamed again. "TONY!"

Taking several deep breaths, Gibbs felt his body calm and he kissed Tony's cheek. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Absolutely." Tony sighed.

"Was it really that different?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "But I didn't expect it to be."

Gibbs sighed. "Then what was this all about?"

"You outside your head, realizing I know who you are." Tony paused. "And who I am."

"Which is?"

"Your submissive in every way." Tony sighed. "Whether the rules are there or not."

Gibbs growled possessively. He'd never had that with anyone. "You've given me everything I've ever wanted. And I'm yours. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you as your Dom, your lover and as the man that loves you."

"I know." Tony smiled. "So will you take me to the shower and then maybe we can try to get a few hours of sleep."

"Yeah." Gibbs snickered as they climbed out of bed.

"You know." Tony took Gibbs' hand pulling him towards the bathroom. "If you want me to keep up with this insatiable appetite of yours, eventually you are going to need to let me get more than two hours of sleep a night."

Gibbs smirked. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Rolling onto his side, Tony was surprised when he felt the body curl up against him cocooning him within warm arms.

"You actually slept in?" Tony sighed.

"We both slept in." Gibbs said dropping a kiss on Tony's shoulder.

Tony opened his eyes and stared at the alarm clock. "Jethro it's after nine."

"I know. I told everyone to come in late." Another kiss. "We worked late. I'm the boss, I can do that."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"More than two hours of sleep." Snuggling in tighter, Tony smiled when the arms tightened around him even more. "And last night."

"You gonna thank me every time we have sex?"

"Maybe." Tony laughed. "If it's followed by at least four hours of sleep, definitely."

"Can't guarantee that."

"I'll go start the coffee and come back." Tony tried to pull away, but the arms around him didn't loosen. "Or not."

"I need to make a call first."

"Okay."

Keeping one arm firmly wrapped around Tony, Gibbs grabbed his phone from the nightstand and dialed the number. He wasn't surprised when it was answered on the second ring.

"So did you call to thank me or chastise me?" The female voice asked.

"Thank you."

"I knew you would like it." Kathrine smiled into the phone. "Very unique and extremely personal."

"Yes it is."

"And you love it?"

"I do." Gibbs sighed.

Kathrine could hear the love and longing in Gibbs' voice. "Did you show your appreciation to Tony appropriately?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Of course. Ask him yourself." He held the phone up to Tony's ear.

"Hello." Tony said taking the phone in surprise.

"Tony how are you?" Kathrine asked.

"Good."

"Jethro was pleased, as you knew he would be."

Tony smiled. "Yeah, he was."

"And did he also-"

"Yes." Tony answered before she finished.

Kathrine laughed. "I knew he would. I did the same thing." She sighed. "Now be a good submissive and give the phone back to your Dom."

Tony handed the phone back to Gibbs.

"Tony will tell you what I whispered to him when you were leaving now." Kathrine said. "Don't stay away so long. I want to see both of you here soon."

"I'll work on that. Bye." Gibbs tossed the phone back over on the nightstand and curled back up tightly around Tony. "What did Kathrine whispered to you when we left."

"She warned me to be prepared, that once you saw the tattoo, you would want me right then and there." Tony grinned. "She was right."

"I always want you." The words were whispered in Tony's ear. "If I took you every time I wanted you...you wouldn't be able to move or walk."

Tony smiled knowing Gibbs would sense it.

"I need coffee." Gibbs sighed.

"I'll go make it." Tony turned in his lovers arms. "Unless you need anything before I go."

"You understand the new rule. About kissing me?" Gibbs had said it at work in Abby's lab but he wanted to make sure Tony understood.

Tony nodded. "But why the new rule?"

"You've earned it." Gibbs sighed. "For now, but that can always change."

"I understand." Tony stole a quick kiss and smiled. "I'll start the coffee."

"And then come right back."

"I will."

Gibbs stared at the nubile body until Tony disappeared out the door. Rubbing his hands down his face, he took a deep breath. Love and lust a wonderful but consuming combination and it was about to get even deeper. Slipping out of bed, he pulled on a pair of boxers and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Coffee's going so I-" Tony paused in mid sentence when he came in and saw Gibbs.

With just a tip of Gibbs' chin, Tony understood and went to his knee's before the older man.

"I have a request of you."

Tony nodded.

"Take all the time you need to answer." Gibbs paused. "That means I don't need an answer right now."

Another nod.

"I will ask you and then explain." Gibbs eyes locked on Tony's. "Do not interrupt. I will let you speak when I'm finished. Understood?"

"Yes." Tony gave a verbal answer at the direct question.

"I want you to move in here." Gibbs let the statement settle for a moment then continued. "This is not a requirement and there are pros and cons to your decision."

Tony held his tongue, biting his lower lip to keep his mouth shut.

"Some subs need and want their own space, even if it's a few nights a week. Time where they aren't in the life." And normally Gibbs wanted that but not with Tony. "But there are countless reasons for wanting your own place."

Tony nodded.

"If you live here. You are in this every day, it's your life twenty-four seven." Gibbs believed Tony was ready for that, wanted it but he wasn't sure. "For some subs that's exactly what they want, what they need. But it isn't for everyone."

Gibbs' smiled. "Nothing will change between us if you don't want this. Nothing." He wanted to stress this point. "I will always love you and nothing will change that. I don't have to have you living here to love you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Taking Tony's chin in his hand he gazed deeply into the younger man's eyes."Nothing! Do not make your decision about this based on anything but what you want. Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Then speak."

"May I speak freely?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"How could you think I wouldn't want this?" Tony scoffed. "All I've done is told you and shown you that this life, with you is what I want."

It was true.

Tony took Gibbs' face in his hands. "The tattoo wasn't to impress you, it was because I wanted to be marked forever as yours."

Gibbs put his hands over Tony's. "I know, but living with me-."

"Is exactly what I want." Tony pulled his hands away. "And I have something to prove it."

Gibbs eyes narrowed.

Tony stood up and went to the closet. He dug into a duffel bag and came back holding a larger square jewelry box. Again, he knelt in front of Gibbs and held it out.

Taking the box, Gibbs flipped it open. He stared at Tony knowing exactly what the jewelry meant.

"I got them when I went to Branded with Kathrine." Tony smiled. "And yes I know exactly what it means."

Inside were two bracelets. One a titanium piece that locked together at an discrete O ring. The other a solid thin titanium bracelet that looked like chain.

"Look at the bottom clasp." Tony said watching as Gibbs pulled the bracelet from the box. On one end of the chain like bracelet it looked like a small D link that could be clipped into a O ring.

"I thought they were discrete enough for us to wear at work." As he spoke, Tony looked at Gibbs for any reaction.

"They are." Gibbs nodded.

"Do you like them? I can return them if you don't."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "They're perfect."

"Jethro." Tony's voice was filled with worry.

"You understand what this means in our community." Within the Dominate and submissive community this was like marriage.

"I do." Taking the bracelet from Gibbs' hand he opened it and slipped it over Gibbs wrist locking it in place. "And I'm yours, only yours...Always and forever. It's what I want and need."

Gibbs pulled the other bracelet from the box and Tony extended his arm. Taking a deep breath, he held up the bracelet and locked his blue eyes on green. "Once I put this on you, you will not remove it unless absolutely necessary. Understood?"

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"I don't take this lightly." Gibbs swallowed the emotion brewing under the surface. "You were already mine, but now you are giving yourself to me completely. You are accepting your place as my one and only submissive. Punishments for your disobedience will be immediate and severe. Rewards will be great and pleasurable."

Again Tony nodded.

"I love you Tony. Always." Slipping the bracelet on Tony's wrist, Gibbs locked it closed. Then grabbed the back of Tony's neck and seized his lips. The kiss was raw and animalistic, a sign of claiming Tony as his own forever.

When Gibbs broke the kiss, Tony's eyes opened slowly.

"Always yours, only yours." Tony whispered.

"Always yours, only yours." Gibbs repeated.


End file.
